


Выбор есть всегда

by gerenuk



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: Мэриан мертва, убита Гаем Гисборном на Святой Земле. Робин Гуд жаждет мести. Но когда они с Гаем оказываются в одном судне, направляющимся обратно в Англию, события принимают неожиданный оборот.
Kudos: 1





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything is a Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198446) by [jadey36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36). 



> Огромная благодарность за бесценную помощь моей дорогой бете Дакоте Ли!))

**Книга 1 — Море**

**Вступление**

«Всегда есть выбор, во всём, что мы делаем».

Её слова, а не мои — они убедили меня не убивать Гисборна, когда я узнал, что он предатель; когда у меня было доказательство (татуировка на его руке), что он пытался убить короля в Святой Земле и меня вместе с ним.

И в конце концов я сделал выбор. Тот, который спас Джак, но сохранил жизнь Гисборну, чтобы однажды он забрал жизнь Мэриан — женщины, которую я любил.

~

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — фыркает Мач.

— Что? — спрашивает Алан, с усталым ворчанием перекидывая тяжёлую кожаную суму через плечо.

— Ты только посмотри на это, — и Мач машет рукой в сторону судна, о котором идёт речь. — Ты же не можешь всерьёз сказать мне, что эта куча хлама доставит нас во Францию.

— Оно же на плаву, не так ли? — весело замечает Алан. — И никаких видимых дыр.

— Нет, по крайней мере выше линии воды.

— Послушай, кроме шуток, как ты думаешь, команда стала бы подниматься на борт, если бы думала, что судно вот-вот пойдёт ко дну?

— Вообще-то, — произносит Мач, — похоже, им на это наплевать.

— Ради бога, вы двое, — рявкает Джон, поднимая свой посох и кожаную суму вдвое больше, чем у Алана. — Заткнитесь!

— Я просто сказал.

— Слушай, не стоит, ладно?

Мне тоже наплевать.

~

Они думают, что я их не слышу, но я слышу. Болтают, или, лучше сказать, препираются, как будто меня здесь нет. И в некотором смысле, как я полагаю, это так, потому что я по-прежнему страдаю похмельем и тем фактом, что я игнорировал их в течение последних трёх дней. Но главная причина в том, что я всё ещё там, с ней, или был бы там, если бы мог. С той разницей, что она погребена под несколькими футами песка, а я сижу здесь в этой обжигающей жаре, ожидая судно, которое отвезёт меня домой.

Я быстро бросаю взгляд в их сторону, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать три пары глаз, уставившихся на меня. Они быстро отворачиваются, но не настолько, чтобы я не заметил смятение на их лицах. Я их не виню. Но сам я нахожусь в тягостном смятении уже в течение последних трёх дней — моё спокойное и обдуманное прощание с Уиллом и Джак и моя бравада перед королем Ричардом полный обман.

Это настоящий я, тот, кто потерял всё. Тот, кому на всё наплевать.

~

Они снова разговаривают, но на этот раз приглушенными голосами; всё, что я улавливаю, — это отдельные слова о жаре, о том, сколько времени займет путешествие на этот раз, и о том, сколько раз меня стошнит. Конечно, скорее всего, меня действительно стошнит, и произойдёт это задолго до того, как мы ступим на это судно. Все трое переминаются с ноги на ногу, не желая смотреть в мою сторону, но зная, что им нужно принять решение о том, чтобы сесть на это судно.

Я думаю, что смотреть на меня не очень приятно. Прямо сейчас я даже не могу решить, хватит ли у меня сил стоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться на борт старой развалюхи, которая, как уже было сказано, знавала лучшие дни. Честно говоря, я уже дошёл до того, что подумал, что они могут уплыть и без меня, учитывая, как мало сейчас от меня пользы.

Глядя вниз на песок, слегка покрывающий мои сапоги, я замечаю большого чёрного жука, скребущегося о края изношенных подошв. Я лениво размышляю о том, как долго человек может сидеть здесь, под этим безжалостным солнцем, без тени и воды. Конечно, я должен знать ответ; я здесь уже второй раз. Часы, дни, даже недели? Не будь идиотом, Робин. Не недели, и даже не дни. Не без воды.

Пот собирается у меня под мышками и стекает по спине. Я представляю себе, как падаю вперёд на раскаленный песок, а жук в испуге убегает.

Затем я слышу его сквозь тупую боль в висках и сильную жару, вызывающую сердцебиение. Одно слово. Одно слово, которое заставляет меня вскочить на ноги так быстро, что кровь приливает к голове, и я почти оказываюсь лежащим на песке: «Гисборн». И одного этого слова, одного этого имени достаточно, чтобы убедить меня, что я должен попасть на это судно, даже если мне придется провести всю дорогу пьяным и одному в своей каюте. Потому что я должен вернуться домой в Англию и убить Гая Гисборна.

А после этого? Что ж, после этого ничего не будет. Я убью Гисборна, и всё будет кончено. Закончено. Раз и навсегда. Всё.

_Потому что всегда есть выбор, и я только что сделал свой._


	2. Глава 1

Мы ждали три дня. Уилл и Джак предложили нам пожить у них, пока мы не найдем подходящее судно, но я отказался, и остальные не собирались со мной спорить.

В конце концов мы нашли жильё недалеко от гавани: большую комнату для Алана, Джона и Мача, и меньшую — для меня. Мач протестовал по поводу этого, предложив мне жить в одной комнате с ним, но после нескольких многозначительных взглядов Алана и Джона он заткнулся, понимая, что я, возможно, захочу остаться наедине со своим горем.

Но я не горевал. Я вообще ничего не делал.

Я не знаю, как мои друзья справились; никто из них не говорил на местном языке, кроме Мача, который немного его знал. Я думаю, что у них всё было нормально, поскольку они не беспокоили меня. Я не покидал своей комнаты. Мальчик приносил мне еду, которую я время от времени без аппетита ел, но в основном выбрасывал в окно для птиц- падальщиков или нищих. Но при этом я недопустимо много пил.

Сейчас мне действительно не помешало бы выпить, чтобы свести на нет последствия последнего возлияния. Потому что, хотя у меня по-прежнему похмелье, оно начинает сжиматься, скручиваться и болеть, как открытая рана — моё сердце. До этого момента я никогда не осознавал, что кусок мышцы и сухожилия может так сильно болеть; я имею в виду физическую боль. Иногда я думаю, что оно должно просто остановиться, что термин «разбитое сердце» — это не просто фигура речи. И все же каждое утро, просыпаясь, я обнаруживаю, что дышу, а она — нет.

— Хозяин?

Не знаю, почему Мач меня так называет. Я сейчас не могу быть хозяином чего-либо вообще, даже своей собственной души.

— Пора подниматься на борт.

— Сначала мне нужно отлить.

— Хорошо, но ты ведь недолго? Я хочу сказать, что судно скоро отплывёт.

— Нет, Мач. — Я устало улыбаюсь. — Я недолго. — Я оглядываюсь вокруг. Мало где можно уединиться на шумной набережной. В конце концов, я замечаю пару рядов бочек, сложенных у кромки воды, которые защитят меня от зевак. На удивление уверенной походкой я направляюсь к ним.

В тени бочек освежающе прохладно, и несколько мгновений я просто стою, не думая ни о чем, кроме облегчения от того, что я не нахожусь под безжалостным солнцем. Но облегчение длится лишь мгновение. Потому что относительная прохлада напоминает мне о тенистых деревьях, а деревья напоминают мне о доме, а дом напоминает мне о Мэриан. _О Боже, я скучаю по тебе._

— Робин! — Джон зовёт меня с судна.

Я прислоняюсь лбом к одной из деревянных бочек, вдыхая её запах и гадая, дуб ли это дерево.

— Где он? — на этот раз раздаётся голос Алана.

Джон зовёт снова, громче, и я понимаю, что мне лучше заняться делом. Я неловко вожусь со шнуровкой штанов, пытаясь их развязать, в панике думая, что опоздаю на судно и, следовательно, упущу шанс вернуться в Англию и убить Гисборна. «К чёрту всё это», — безысходно выдыхаю я; влажное тепло пробегает по внутренней стороне моих бёдер и дальше. Как я уже сказал — мне наплевать.

Я целеустремленно шагаю назад к Мачу, отталкивая его с дороги, спеша попасть на борт. Джон стоит на верхней ступеньке трапа. Он протягивает мне руку, и я с благодарностью принимаю её. Джон тянет меня в сторону, в то время как Мач с глухим стуком валиться на палубу следом за мной.

И снова три пары глаз смотрят на меня, ожидая, когда я начну действовать. Они изо всех сил стараются не отрывать глаз от точки над моим пустым поясом для меча. Я смотрю мимо них, на высокую мачту, не в силах встретить их жалостливые взгляды.

Аллан произносит: — Ладно, есть дела. — И уходит, оставив Джона стоять на страже наших вещей, Мача — сильно покусывающим нижнюю губу, а меня — горько сожалеющим о своём безразличном отношении ко всему, в то время как один, а затем ещё несколько членов экипажа или, может быть, пассажиров, бросают на меня недоуменные взгляды.

Мач сбрасывает заплечную суму, и, защищая меня от взглядов, встаёт рядом со мной. Двое матросов подталкивают друг друга локтями, хихикая. Матч придвигается ближе, пока не прижимается к моей руке. Моё горло сжимается: он по-прежнему заботится обо мне, несмотря на то, что я избегал его общества последние несколько дней.

Я машинально хватаю его за руку и веду прочь, слепо таща в более тихую часть судна, моё горло по-прежнему так сильно сжато, что трудно глотать.

— Всё будет хорошо, — бормочет он себе под нос. Он смотрит на наши сцепленные руки и со смущённой ухмылкой отдёргивает свою; и хотя я не могу этого объяснить, мне жаль, что он отпустил меня.

Чтобы скрыть наполненные едкой горечью глаза, я поворачиваю голову и смотрю на море, наблюдая, как судно отчаливает от гавани, прочь от земли, где моя любимая Мэриан спит вечным сном. Не могу поверить, что оставляю её.

Алан и Джон в конце концов находят нас и снова возобновляют разговор о вероятности того, что судно доберётся до Франции, в то время как я могу думать только о том, что, если оно пойдёт ко дну, то я могу выжить, а все остальные утонут, потому что я единственный человек среди нас, который умеет плавать. Ирония этого не ускользает от меня.

— Алан раздобыл для нас каюты, — говорит Мач с лучезарной улыбкой.

Я просто киваю. Меня это не удивляет. Алан, наверное, мог бы подарить вам луну, если бы вы его попросили. _Но он не может вернуть мне Мэриан, не так ли?_

Я ухожу. Потому что я их ненавижу…

И не хочу ненавидеть.


	3. Глава 2

— Ты называешь это каютой? — шипит от возмущения Мач.

Алан пожимает плечами. — А чего ты ожидал? Это же корабль, а не чёртов постоялый двор.

— Да здесь кошке негде развернуться, — говорит Мач.

— Или крысе, — замечает Джон, когда что-то похожее на неё несётся мимо них по почти тёмному коридору.

Алан хихикает: — А вот и сегодняшний ужин.

Протискиваясь мимо них, я вхожу в узкую комнатушку и сажусь на койку, гадая, где и когда смогу найти себе выпить.

— Я скоро вернусь, — говорит Мач. Он с грохотом захлопывает дверь прямо перед моим носом, и смотрит так, как будто провоцирует меня куда-то уйти.

Впрочем, Мач прав: каюта маленькая. Две узкие койки с тонкими серыми одеялами и валикоми из засаленной кожи, которые служат подголовниками на каждой. Грязная соломенная циновка покрывает полоску пола, разделяющую койки, а между двумя изголовьями на перевёрнутой бочке стоит кувшин с водой. В бойницу, прикрытую ставней, проникает достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть плёнку пыли, плавающую на поверхности кувшина.

Я смотрю на соломенную циновку, лениво изучая её узор и с отстраненным любопытством наблюдаю, как паук пробирается сквозь её многочисленные отверстия. Я дрожу, мысленно проклиная свою прежнюю глупость в гавани, и надеюсь, что Мач подумает о том, чтобы принести мне запасную одежду, как только он сделает то, ради чего ушёл.

Через некоторое время, в течение которого я не слышу ничего, кроме скрипа брёвен судна, я ловлю себя на том, что прислушиваюсь к каким-то неприятным кряхтящим звукам, доносящимся из соседней каюты, вслед за которыми я могу различить низкий тембр двух мужских голосов. Паук на мгновение останавливается возле моего сапога, а потом ныряет под него. Я поднимаю ногу, чтобы посмотреть, куда он уполз. Мгновение спустя я слышу сильный стон, за которым следует гортанный рык, и понимаю, что происходит в соседней каюте.

Я сочувствую пауку в то время как скудное содержимое моего желудка изливается на коврик.

~

Наверное, Мач видел меня в худшем состоянии, но даже в этом случае я не стал бы винить его за то, если бы он оставил меня валяться в собственной грязи. Но он сразу же приступает к работе, накрывая неприятное месиво собственным одеялом и заставляя меня пересесть на его койку. Я сижу неподвижно, чувствуя, что малейшее движение с моей стороны может разбить меня на тысячу осколков. Кувшин с водой, непригодный для питья, помогает избавиться от худшей части беспорядка и, сделав всё что мог, Мач уходит, снова захлопнув дверь.

Через некоторое время он возвращается, нагруженный свежей водой, чистыми одеялами, узлом с одеждой и буханкой хлеба, зажатой под подбородком.

Мач ставит кувшин с чистой водой на бочку и бросает одеяла и одежды на кровать. Отцепив хлеб от подбородка, он садится рядом со мной и предлагает чашку с водой. Я делаю несколько благодарных глотков и молча возвращаю ёмкость. Затем он протягивает хлеб. Я отрицательно мотаю головой. Покачав головой в ответ на моё отсутствие аппетита, он вгрызается в бесформенную буханку, как будто не видел еды целый месяц. Если бы я не чувствовал себя таким несчастным, то, возможно, улыбнулся бы.

После того как Мач жадно съедает половину буханки, он кладёт хлеб и берёт меня за руку, обхватывая своими покрытыми крошками пальцы мои. И это окончательно ломает меня: не слова короля Ричарда над её могилой, не пронзительное прощание с Уиллом и Джак, а рука моего верного друга, держащая меня и пытающаяся удержать меня на плаву и напоминающая мне, что я не один. Я начинаю рыдать громко и несдержанно.

Очень осторожно Мач притягивает меня к груди: — Всё в порядке, — говорит он, гладя меня по волосам. — Отпусти это, Робин. Просто отпусти.

Я зарываюсь лицом в его рубашку, стараясь заглушить рыдания, чтобы меня не услышали соседи. Интересно, понимают ли они вообще, что такое любовь?

~

— Извини, — говорю я немного погодя, отстраняясь от мокрой от слёз и соплей рубашки Мача.

— Не извиняйся, — говорит он, а потом спрашивает: — Ты уверен, что не будешь есть?

— Нет, я слишком устал.

— Тогда нам надо поспать.

— Сейчас ночь? — спрашиваю я.

— Да.

Я стягиваю сапоги, снимаю покрытую пылью и грязью кожаную куртку и льняную рубашку, пояс с мечом, грязные штаны и исподнее. Затем, надев чистое бельё, ложусь на узкую деревянную койку. Мач раздевается до белья и делает то же самое, морщась, когда его голова опускается на о засаленный кожаный подголовник. Я жду шквала жалоб, но Мач не произносит не слова по поводу отсутствия уюта в каюте.

— Спокойной ночи, Робин.

— Спокойной ночи, Мач.

Я немного ёрзаю, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Затем сбрасываю вонючий кожаный подголовник на пол и улыбаюсь, когда слышу, что Мач делает то же самое.

Я не рассчитываю заснуть, однако, вместо того чтобы принести мне дискомфорт, качка вскоре заставляет меня задремать. Я близок к долгожданному забвению, когда что-то тянет меня за шею и рывком полностью выдёргивает меня из сна: мой жетон-аутло зацепился за деревянные перекладины койки там, где подо мной свернулась тонкая простыня. Я освобождаю его и сжимаю резной кусок дерева в правой руке. Держать его, когда я сплю, стало чем-то вроде привычки, как у ребёнка, который хватается за одеяло или тряпичную куклу, чтобы прогнать дурные сны. Ощущение деревянного жетона в моей ладони напоминает мне, кто я, или, по крайней мере, кем я был раньше.

Когда я провожу большим пальцем по его идеально гладким краям и по изящной резьбе, я думаю о его создателе, Уилле Скарлетте. Сегодня Уилл Скарлетт ближе к Мэриан, чем я. Сегодня вечером Уилл Скарлетт лежит рядом с женщиной, которую он любит; быть может, она сейчас издаёт нежные женские стоны, совсем не такие, как те грубые и нечестивые мужчины по соседству.

Я помню удивлённый вскрик Мэриан, когда мы впервые соединились, вскоре после того как я сделал ей предложение. Она настаивала, что мы должны подождать, что это неправильно и греховно — соединять плоти, прежде чем пожениться, но я просил и умолял её, используя все возможные причины, кроме правды: я хотел быть внутри неё. А потом, однажды ночью, когда я, наконец, решил признать свое поражение и тихо скрылся из лагеря, чтобы самому справиться со своими желаниями, она бесшумно подкралась ко мне, взяла за руку и потащила на лесную подстилку.

После этого было ещё несколько раз, но ни один из них не запомнился мне так сильно, как тот первый; тот раз, когда я показал ей, в чём заключается ее женственность; когда я заставил её стонать от наслаждения. И как, когда всё закончилось, она плакала и цеплялась за меня, даже когда позволила мне заняться собой.

Деревянный жетон впивается мне в ладонь. Удивительно, что у меня ещё остались слёзы.

Я не знаю, чувствует ли Мач моё горе, или слышит мои рыдания, я не знаю, о чем он думает, потому что койки достаточно узкие для одного человека, не говоря уже о двух.

Он прижимается своим тёплым телом к моей спине и что-то бормочет. Я не уверен, просьба это или извинение, но в любом случае, когда я не реагирую, он, очевидно, воспринимает это как согласие и прижимается ближе. Я понятия не имею, отвечает ли он на мои потребности или на свои, но это не имеет значения: я рад его близости. Через некоторое время это перестает казаться странным или неправильным, и я снова погружаюсь в сон.

~

Вздрогнув, я просыпаюсь с бешено бьющимся сердцем, пытаясь вспомнить, где нахожусь. Мне приснился яркий сон о верховой езде. Всё было хорошо, но затем возникли проблемы. Мой конь, казалось, был полон решимости сбросить меня, и чем больше я натягивал поводья, тем сильнее он брыкался и вставал на дыбы.

Я не на коне, но брыканье и качка продолжаются. Я переворачиваюсь, и теплое дыхание щекочет мне нос и щёки — Мач.

Липкий от пота, я вылезаю из-под одеяла и осторожно спускаюсь с койки, стараясь не разбудить его. Я перекидываю ноги через её край, пока не чувствую под ступнями деревянные половицы. Я сижу так некоторое время, прислушиваясь к скрипам и стонам судна. Потом встаю и натягиваю штаны. В два коротких шага я достигаю двери каюты.

Теперь я понимаю, что меня разбудил не тревожный сон и не бешеная качка лодки, а потребность облегчиться. Так как в каюте нет ведра для этого, я решаю выйти на палубу и отлить через борт; разумеется, с подветренной стороны, иначе мне может понадобиться ещё одна смена одежды.

Прохладный ночной воздух приятен после духоты каюты. Однако настил полон острых щепок, и я задаюсь вопросом, не совершил ли я ошибку, решившись выйти босиком. Я решаю рискнуть, не желая возвращаться в каюту за сапогами, чтобы не потревожить сон Мача.

Пара фонарей, висящих посередине судна, отбрасывают на палубу два колеблющихся пятна света, но оба конца судна почти погружены во тьму, освещённую только белым кругом Луны.

Я осторожно пробираюсь к дальнему концу судна и обнаруживаю, что там нет ни экипажа, ни пассажиров.

Мне трудно сохранять равновесие, и судно качается достаточно, чтобы предположить, что было бы разумно привязать себя к чему-нибудь, прежде чем я расшнурую штаны. Я замечаю моток веревки и собираюсь схватить его, когда что-то бросается мне в глаза. Кто-то перегнулся через борт: тёмная фигура, которую я бы не увидел, если бы не лунный свет. Я отступаю назад, желая уважать личную жизнь этого человека: очевидно, что он опустошает желудок. Когда я увеличиваю расстояние между нами, он поднимает голову и вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Его длинные волосы развеваются на сильном морском ветру. Он чертыхается.

Что-то есть в нём пугающе знакомое. Я крадусь вперед, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Через несколько мгновений я совершенно забываю о причине своего появления на палубе. Тот кого рвало не кто иной, как мой заклятый враг — Гай Гисборн.

Ошеломленный, я отшатываюсь назад, врезаюсь в большую бочку и цепляюсь пяткой за что-то твёрдое и острое. Несмотря на то, что я знаю, что гвоздь или какой-то другой острый металлический предмет пронзил мою плоть, я не чувствую боли.

Я предполагал, что мне придётся ждать недели, если не месяцы, чтобы получить шанс убить Гисборна, и смирился с этим ожиданием. Мне и в голову не приходило, что он сядет на одно судно вместе с нами. И всё же он здесь, и через несколько мгновений я смогу отомстить. Я могу убить его и выбросить за борт, и дело будет сделано.

Однако, хотя моё сердце радуется, что мой шанс пришел раньше, чем ожидалось, моя голова предупреждает меня, чтобы я был осторожен. Мысленно я представляю, как бросаюсь на Гисборна и сбиваю его с ног, но на самом деле я знаю, что никогда не смогу выполнить такую задачу. Для начала, сильной качки судна, вероятно, достаточно, чтобы я упал сам, прежде чем я доберусь до него. Кроме того, мне придётся поднять Гисборна, чтобы сбросить его за борт, а я знаю, что недостаточно силён для этого. И самое главное, я вижу огромный меч у него на бедре, а я безоружен.

Проклиная свое беспомощное состояние, я оборачиваюсь. Я пойду назад в каюту, заберу лук, вернусь и выпущу в него стрелу, или я украду меч Мача и использую его. Тогда я найду в себе силы опрокинуть его за борт и сбросить в море. Но как раз в тот момент, когда я обдумываю этот план действий, раздается окрик: Мач зовёт меня.

— Гуд! — кричит Гисборн хриплым от рвоты голосом. — Робин Гуд!

Мач начинает бежать ко мне, размахивая руками, но у меня нет времени на моего друга.

— Гисборн! — рычу я, стремглав бросаясь на него, моя прежняя осторожность забыта с пьянящим приливом ненависти, который захлёстывает мое усталое и павшее духом тело.

Ухмыляясь, он обнажает меч, без сомнения заметив, что я безоружен, уверенный, что я отступлю, как только увижу его оружие. Вместо этого я врезаюсь в него, сбивая с ног. Мы оба ударяемся о борт и обрушиваемся на палубу. Его глаза, широко раскрытые от шока встречаются с моими. Он, должно быть, думает, что я сошёл с ума, если набросился на него таким образом. И, возможно, так оно и есть, потому что есть все шансы, что я мог бы оказаться пронзённым его мечом, как это произошло с Мэриан.

Пошатываясь, я встаю на ноги, не обращая внимания на мольбы Мача отступить, и бью Гисборна по руке босой ногой, выбивая из неё меч. Он скользит по палубе. Гинсборн вскакивает на ноги.

— Ты мерзавец! — я врезаю ему кулаком по щеке, по той самой, которую Мэриан поранила уродливым обручальным кольцом, которое он пытался надеть на её не желающую этого руку.

Судно сильно качается, мы оба падаем и катимся. Мы на мгновение цепляемся за палубу, прежде чем одновременно подняться на ноги. Подпитываемый гневом, я бью Гисборна по лицу, раз, другой, и он отшатывается.

— Пришло время тебе заплатить за то, что ты сделал, Гисборн.

— Нет! — кричит он, брызгая слюной и кровью на мою обнажённую руку. — Это был _ты_. Ты заставил меня это сделать.

— Ты убил её! — Кричу я. — Она не любила тебя. Ты не смог заполучить её.

— Она должна была быть моей!

Горячие слёзы застилают мне глаза: — Она была моей женой!

Гисборн бросается на меня и ухитряется схватить за руки, пока я пытаюсь удержать равновесие. Он разворачивает меня и внезапно отпускает. Я пытаюсь ухватится за поручни, промахиваюсь и падаю на палубу. Моя голова ударяется о железную заклепку. Я задыхаюсь, и от боли, и от мерзкого дыхания Гисборна на моём лице, когда он прижимает меня к палубе. Я моргаю, чтобы прояснить зрение, уже осознавая тщетность этого. Он просовывает свои мощные руки под меня и поднимает меня так легко, как будто я какая-то огромная тряпичная кукла. Холодный ветер обжигает мои босые ноги и лодыжки, и я представляю, как смеюсь — или, может быть, смеюсь на самом деле, — вспоминая причину, по которой я вообще поднялся на палубу, мою потребность _«отлить через борт»._

Смутно я слышу, как кто-то кричит: — Нет!


	4. Глава 3

Я чувствую знакомый запах: застарелый пот, лук и бекон.

Что-то холодное и мокрое шлёпается мне на лоб. Мои веки дрожат в попытке открыть глаза. Я пытаюсь сесть, но крепкие руки снова опускают меня на койку. Я вспоминаю свои босые ноги на грубо оструганной палубе; холодный ветер, хлеставший меня по лодыжкам, когда Гисборн держал меня в воздухе; его разбитые губы, обвиняюще рычащие: «Это был **ты**. Ты заставил меня это сделать».

— Робин, ты меня слышишь?

— Мач?

— Не пытайся сесть, пока нет.

— Почему? Что?..

— Всё в порядке. С тобой всё в порядке.

Его голос звучит хрипло и странно, как будто он болен или плакал, возможно, и то и другое.

— Гисборн? — спрашиваю я. — Что произошло? Неужели я убил его?

— Нет.

— Ты его убил?

— Нет, — перебивает Алан, — но он сделал всё, что мог.

Несмотря на протесты Мача, я сажусь. Алан стоит в дверях.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло, — прошу я.

— Мач спас твою шкуру, Робин. Гисборн как раз собирался выбросить тебя в море. Мач бросил ему в ноги меч, его меч, и он выпустил тебя из рук. Хорошо, что он уронил тебя так удачно, иначе ты бы уже стал кормом для рыб.

— Ты был там? — спрашиваю я.

— Не-a, там был Джон. У него возникли проблемы с желудком и он поднялся на палубу, чтобы… ну, ты понимаешь. — Алан изображает, будто его тошнит, и мой собственный желудок слегка сжимается. — Он услышал крики и пошёл посмотреть, что происходит. Добрался туда как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Мач швыряет что-то в Гисборна, а ты падаешь на палубу, как камень.

Услышав свое имя, Джон протискивается в каюту.

— Ты убил… — начинаю я.

— Нет! — Джон для убедительности топает каблуком. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я… _мы не_ убиваем без крайней необходимости. Ты сам нас этому научил.

Я вспоминаю о своем прежнем намерении вернуться в каюту, взять лук и всадить стрелу в спину Гисборна. Мысль не из приятных, но мне всё равно жаль, что у меня не было такой возможности.

— А что случилось с Гисборном? — спрашиваю я.

— Когда он увидел, что Джон бросился к нему, то убежал, — отвечает Алан.

— Алан, — спрашиваю я, отодвигая на время мысли о мести. — Теперь, когда мы знаем, что Гисборн на борту, что насчёт шерифа?

— Я уже занимаюсь этим, Робин. Пока ты лежал здесь, я кое-что разнюхал.

Я разглядываю странные одежды Алана.

— Это матросская форма, — поясняет, осмотрев себя, Аллан. — Похоже, шериф отсиживается в капитанской каюте, больной как собака. Кстати, капитан хорошо говорит по-английски. Судя по всему, шериф и Гисборн не совсем в ладах, и Гисборн спит где-то в другом месте. С экипажем, я думаю.

— А шериф знает, что мы на борту?

— Полагаю, что нет, по крайней мере, пока. Как ты думаешь, что нам делать?

— Просто пока залечь на дно. Мне нужно подумать.

— Послушай, Робин! Если серьёзно, то нам будет очень трудно держаться подальше от Вейзи и Гисборна. Если ты ещё не заметил, мы на довольно маленьком судне посреди очень большого моря.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Откинувшись на койку, я закрываю глаза, и Алан с Джоном воспринимают это как намёк на то, что вопрос закрыт, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Я жду, пока не слышу тихий щелчок двери каюты, а затем смотрю на Мача.

Он скрещивает руки на груди с решительным выражением лица: — Я тебе этого не позволю.

— Ты не сможешь остановить меня, — я наклоняюсь и вытаскиваю сапоги из-под кровати. В голове по-прежнему стучит, а в правом бедре ощущается неприятная боль, но я не позволю ей помешать тому, что я должен сделать.

Когда я вытаскиваю из-под кровати лук и колчан, Мач драматично бросается на дверь каюты, загораживая её: — Нет!

— Я должен это сделать. Ты же знаешь, — дрожащими пальцами я пристёгиваю колчан.

— Нет, не знаю. Мы не убиваем. Ты не убиваешь. Даже Гисборна.

Похоже, Мач намеренно предпочёл забыть о моей маленькой серии убийств, когда Мэриан лежала раненая в той «проклятой пещере», как он её называл.

— Что? Неужели ты думал, что я вернусь в Англию и оставлю Гисборна в живых? Что я не убью его?

— Да… То есть нет! Но я думал, что у нас есть недели, если не месяцы, и что ты остынешь и передумаешь.

— Я никогда не передумаю. Кроме того — то, что мы делали когда воевали в Святой Земле, разве это не было убийствами?

— Тогда всё было иначе. Мы были на войне. Это было сделано от имени короля. Мы защищали короля. А сейчас это совсем другое. Это личное.

— Чертовски верно!

— Нет, хозяин, пожалуйста. Это изменит тебя.

— Как будто я уже не изменился.

— Пожалуйста, — Мач опускается передо мной на колени, его серо-голубые глаза полны сочувствия. — Это съест тебя заживо, и ты никогда себе этого не простишь. Что бы сказала Мэриан, если бы…

— Не смей! Не используй её, чтобы заставить меня передумать.

— Я не вынесу, если ты изменишься. Я не смогу жить с тобой.

— Тогда живи без меня! — вскинув лук, я ударяю им его по виску. У меня нет сил поймать его. — Живи без меня, — шепчу я, переступая через его скрюченное тело и открывая дверь каюты.

Незаметно скользя по узкому коридору, я сдерживаю слёзы. Мач поймёт. В конце концов, он поймёт. Как бы там ни было, он любит меня.

Я вспоминаю его руку в своей и то, как он прижимался к моей спине, и виновато спрашиваю себя, не ошибался ли я всё это время и как далеко заходит его любовь ко мне. _Не будь идиотом, Робин. Как он мог не заботиться о тебе после всех этих лет проведённых вместе?_ Но это тревожная мысль.

Я осторожно выхожу на залитую солнцем палубу и делаю решительное усилие, чтобы отбросить все мысли о Маче и наших отношениях. Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Мне нужно найти Гисборна.

~

Мне не приходится долго ждать, и совершенно ясно, что Гисборн думает в том же направлении, что и я. И всё же, когда я вижу его, стоящего с мечом в руке, спиной ко мне, я испытываю мгновенное отвращение к самому себе. Я нацеливаю на него стрелу, и я слишком хороший стрелок, чтобы промахнуться. Это поступок труса, но так должно быть. Я уже доказал, что у меня нет никакой надежды одолеть Гисборна один на один, и я не могу прятаться от него. Всё именно так, как и должно быть.

Я вспоминаю мольбы Мача, умолявшего меня передумать. _Мне всё равно,_ думаю я, пытаясь вызвать в себе чувство неприязни, которое я испытывал к нему, ко всем им, там, в гавани в Акре.

Так почему же я кричу: «Гиз»? Не для того ли, чтобы предупредить его, дать ему мимолётный шанс повернуться лицом к нападавшему, защитить себя? Возможно, я пал не так низко, как боялся.

Стрела вонзается в рукав его кожаной куртки. Я дал ему шанс, но он не бежит и не бросается на меня. Я натягиваю тетиву и нацеливаю ещё одну стрелу. На этот раз я не промахнусь.

— Это для тебя, Мэриан, — тихо говорю я, уверенный в том, что даже сквозь горечь слёз я попаду в него, и он умрёт. Я натягиваю тетиву.

Что-то цепляется за мое плечо, дёргая меня назад. Стрела, не причинив вреда, улетает в море. — Мач, — рычу я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Вообще-то капитан Джехаль. К вашим услугам.

С этими словами незнакомец вырывает у меня лук и бьёт меня в челюсть.

~

— Это _хорошо._ О, это очень хорошо.

Я стону и моргаю, глядя на бледное, но ухмыляющееся лицо шерифа Вейзи.

— Скажите мне, капитан, — тянет шериф. — Вы ещё применяете «хождение по доске»? *

Капитан бросает на шерифа испепеляющий взгляд.

Двое из команды Джехаля поднимают меня на ноги и грубо заламывают руки за спину. Железные кандалы защёлкиваются на моих запястьях. Похоже, попытка убить кого-то на борту судна капитана Джехаля противоречит правилам. Я думаю о Маче, лежащем без сознания и истекающем кровью на грязной соломенной циновке, и гадаю, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Алан и Джон найдут его и поймут, что я сделал. Если они плохо думали обо мне раньше, Бог знает, что они подумают обо мне теперь.

Я бросаю взгляд на Гисборна и вижу, что с ним обращаются так же, как и со мной; в мгновение ока мы становимся почти равны. Меня тошнит, и это не имеет никакого отношения к качке.

Джехаль рявкает что-то команде на своём наречие, и через несколько мгновений два мускулистых матроса тащат меня вниз, в недра судна, а Гисборна ведут туда же вслед за мной.

В тёмном и сыром трюме меня запихивают в какую-то клетку: по-видимому, она служит на судне тюрьмой. Они тащат Гисборна в другой конец трюма и приковывают его к балке. Джехаль приказывает старшему из двух матросов охранять нас. «Счастливчик» садится на корточки, ставит рядом фонарь и бесстрастно смотрит на обоих своих пленников. Не сказав ни слова ни Гисборну, ни мне, Джехаль уходит, захлопнув за собой люк.

Гисборн откашливается, словно собираясь что-то сказать, и я поворачиваюсь лицом в другую сторону. У меня нет никакого желания говорить с ним, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще.

Мы сидим молча, наша неприязнь и недовольство наполняет прогорклый воздух трюма. И так бы всё и продолжалось дальше, если бы не открылся люк и в трюм не вошёл бы Мач. Он бормочет нашему охраннику несколько слов на ломаном арабском и, когда тот озадаченно качает головой, указывает на меня, быстро открывая и закрывая рот.

— Только говорить, да? — спрашивает наш охранник по-английски.

Мач кивает и шагает к моей клетке. По его виску бежит засохшая струйка крови, а на краю замызганной шапочки виднеется большое тёмно-красное пятно.

Я улыбаюсь ему, радуясь, что он простил меня за то, что я ударил его, и пришёл мне на помощь.

Мач хмурится.

— Если ты думаешь, что я пришёл, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, это не так. — Он обхватывает руками прутья клетки. На тыльной стороне его пальцев кровь.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не вытащишь меня отсюда?

— Можешь оставаться здесь и гнить, мне всё равно.

— Ты не это имеешь в виду.

— Ты ударил меня.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел.

— Но ты сделал это.

Гисборн фыркает и Мач поворачивается к нему.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — говорю я.

— Что? Так же, как ты пытался делать это?

— Пожалуйста, Мач. Ты даже не представляешь, как больно видеть его живым и дышащим, в то время как Мэриан… в то время как… — Я обхватываю руками решетку, и мир снова ускользает из-под меня при мысли о моей дорогой Мэриан, лежащей под песками Акры.

— А как насчёт того, что мне тоже больно? — горько парирует Мач.

Я встречаюсь с его заблестевшими глазами и впервые понимаю, что смерть Мэриан принадлежит не только мне. — Я её не убивал, — говорю я и киваю в сторону Гисборна. — Он сделал это.

— Ты убил её, — рычит Гисборн. — Если бы ты не вернулся, Мэриан была бы моей. Она была единственным существом в этом ужасном мире, которое имело для меня значение; единственным человеком, который когда-либо пытался понять меня. И _ты_ забрал её у меня.

Моя решимость не разговаривать с Гисборном рушится: — Её убил _твой_ меч. Твой и ничей больше.

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? Ты думаешь, я не мучаюсь изо дня в день, вспоминая о том, что я сделал?

Я смотрю в пол. Я не стану его слушать. Я не хочу слышать о его страданиях. Я не хочу испытывать к нему ни сострадания, ни жалости. Потому что если я это сделаю, то верну ему часть Мэриан, а он не может её получить. Она моя. Она моя жена.

— Робин, — Мач кладёт свои окровавленные руки поверх моих.

— Вытащи меня отсюда, — умоляю я.

— Нет. Пока ты не пообещаешь не убивать его.

Я качаю головой, и он убирает руки.

— Тогда я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — печально произносит он.


	5. Глава 4

— О-о-о, твой дружок бросил тебя, да?

Я поворачиваюсь спиной к Гисборну и прижимаю колени к груди, жалея о том, что по-прежнему не сижу пьяный в гавани Акры, наблюдая за тем, как судно отплывает без меня. Я думаю о Маче, стоящем рядом со мной и защищающим меня от любопытных взглядов, после того как мы поднялись на борт, и прижимаюсь лбом к коленям, проглатывая смесь благодарности и вины, гадая, навсегда ли я потерял его дружбу.

К тому времени, когда я думаю, что на лбу уже должен был появиться отпечаток моего колена, я слышу, как открывается люк, и кто-то спускается по деревянным ступенькам и шагает к клетке. Моряк с бочкообразной грудью с ворчанием проталкивает через решётку кусок хлеба и кружку с водой, расплёскивая её. Затем он тяжелыми шагами поднимается обратно по ступенькам и выходит из трюма.

Я беру почерневший кусок хлеба, откусываю и с отвращением швыряю его в угол клетки: там полно личинок. Но я пью воду. Я замечаю, как Гисборн щёлкает ногтями по своему куску, а потом ест его. Надеюсь, он подавится.

При следующей смене караула Гисборн спрашивает нашего тюремщика, который час. Мужчина пожимает плечами, не понимая вопроса. Я понятия не имею сколько сейчас времени, кроме того, что мы находимся здесь, как мне кажется, целую вечность, так что, должно быть, уже далеко за полночь.

В углу моей клетки лежит свёрнутое одеяло, и я встряхиваю его. Оно пахнет потом и мышиным помётом, но я слишком замёрз, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Я бросаю взгляд в сторону Гисборна. Он привалился к толстой деревянной балке, глаза закрыты, по-видимому, он спит. _Как он может спать,_ думаю я. _Как я смогу уснуть?_ Но я невероятно устал, мне просто необходимо отдохнуть. Моя голова всё ещё пульсирует от удара о металлическую заклёпку, а бедро болит так, что независимо от того, в каком положении я нахожусь, я чувствую дискомфорт.

В конце концов я впадаю в мучительную дремоту. Мучительную, потому что мне снится Мэриан, не пронзённая мечом Гисборна, как в предыдущие беспокойные ночи, а ускользающая от меня в песчаную яму.

_«Робин, помоги мне!»_

_«Держи меня за руку»._

_«Я не могу. Она слишком далеко»._

_«Вот, держись»._

_«Я не могу…»_

_«Я держу тебя»._

_Песок скользит, он такой текучий. Её рука начинает выскальзывать из моей._

_«Не отпускай», — умоляет она._

_«Не отпущу. Я никогда тебя не отпущу»._

_Я не вижу ничего, кроме песка, взметнувшего под свирепым и оглушительным ветром. А потом вдруг всё стихает. Становится абсолютно тихо. И Мэриан больше нет._

Я просыпаюсь как от толчка. Что-то светит мне в лицо. Это наш стражник держит надо мной фонарь. Его глаза на мгновение встречаются с моими. Он бормочет что-то вроде извинения и шаркает прочь. Наверное, я закричал во сне, и он решил проверить, как я.

Моё лицо зудит, и на мгновение я снова возвращаюсь в свой сон и песок щиплет глаза. Я тру лицо руками, ожидая увидеть тонкий слой песка. Вместо этого мои пальцы становятся влажными. В последний раз я плакал во сне, когда мне было десять лет.

Я слышу скрежет металла о дерево и понимаю, что оказывается Гисборн привязан к балке на довольно длинной цепи, которая позволяет ему проползти несколько футов в любом направлении.

Прямо сейчас он движется ко мне. Я думаю о том, чтобы отвернуться от него и забиться в тёмный угол клетки. Вместо этого я остаюсь на месте. К чёрту всё это. Я не собираюсь сдерживаться или скрывать свое горе, потому что Гисборн является его причиной и теперь он может быть его свидетелем.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Вопрос настолько неожиданный, что я не знаю, как ответить.

— Робин?

Я впервые слышу, чтобы он называл меня иначе, чем Локсли или Гуд, по крайней мере с тех пор, как я вернулся в Англию. Даже когда мы были детьми, он называл меня «занозой в заднице». Только когда я позволял ему победить меня в чём-нибудь, что случалось не часто, он называл меня Робином. Я не понимаю. Я пытался убить его, а он зовет меня «Робин».

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит он так тихо, что я почти не слышу слов.

— Я хочу вернуться, — задыхаясь, произношу я.

— Что?

— Я хочу вернуться в Святую Землю, в Акру. Я не могу оставить её там одну.

— Если ты ещё не заметил, мы находимся посреди моря.

Его слова не суровы и не жестоки; он просто констатирует факт.

_Её могила должна быть в Англии, думаю я, в Найтоне или в Шервуде, а не под выжженными песками. Она должна лежать там, где её призрак может гулять в лесу сквозь пятнистый солнечный свет и под ласковым дождём, там где она может быть рядом со мной._

Я хватаюсь за прутья для поддержки и прижимаюсь лбом к их железной холодности. Почему я позволил им похоронить её там? Почему я не мог привезти её домой? Конечно, я знаю ответ, во всей его чудовищности, и от этого только хуже.

— Робин?

Гисборн придвигается ближе, натягивая цепь, пока его руки не касаются прутьев клетки.

 _Правильно Гисборн,_ думаю я. _Посмотри хорошенько. Смотри, как твой враг, народный герой, великий Робин Гуд отчаянно старается не развалиться на куски._

И тогда я это делаю. Отчаяние снова накрывает меня и я даю пролиться слезам.

Он отодвигается от клетки, но не так далеко, чтобы я его не слышал. — Прости, мне так жаль, — говорит он. — Я бы тысячу раз отдал свою жизнь, чтобы вернуть её

 _Мне нужно лишить тебя жизни только один раз,_ думаю я. _Но это всё равно не вернет её обратно, не так ли?_

~

Усталость, наконец, даёт мне сон; но очень скоро я просыпаюсь, разбуженный голодом и необходимостью опорожнить кишечник. К счастью, удовлетворение моих потребностей приходит быстро. Во-первых, возвращается наш охранник, открывает клетку и ставит на пол миску с каким-то супом и кусок хлеба, на этот раз без личинок, а вскоре после этого, когда дверь моей тюрьмы остаётся открытой, я понимаю, что могу подняться на палубу, чтобы облегчиться.

Я узнаю двух мужчин, которые сковали мне руки за спиной и вывели на палубу; это те самые, которые толкали друг друга локтями и хихикали, когда я впервые поднялся на борт. Я внутренне краснею при этом воспоминании.

Это огромное облегчение оказаться вдали от Гисборна, на свежем воздухе. Однако это облегчение вскоре превращается в мучительное смущение, когда мои тюремщики ясно дают понять, что не собираются развязывать мне руки.

— И как же мне тогда с этим справиться? — рычу я на них.

Они недоуменно качают головами. Я как раз собираюсь сказать то же самое на их языке, когда понимаю, что они намеренно насмехаются надо мной.

Один из мужчин пододвигает ведро поближе ко мне и показывает пальцем. Его спутник хохочет. Я сердито пинаю ведром в него и уже подумываю о том, чтобы броситься на своих мучителей, когда к нам спешит капитан Джехаль. Он бросает на меня взгляд и поворачивается к мужчинам. Он рявкает на них что-то слишком быстрое даже для моих языковых навыков. Хохочущий мужчина неохотно отдает ключ от моих кандалов и уходит прочь, его спутник следует за ним.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — Джехаль освобождает мои запястья и ставит передо мной перевёрнутое ведро. Затем он поворачивается и уходит, давая мне немного уединения.

Закончив, я просто жду. Нет смысла пытаться бежать, только не на судне.

Снова появляется Джехаль, и я протягиваю к нему руки, чтобы он снова заковал меня.

— В этом нет необходимости, мой друг, — говорит он, виновато качая головой. — Давай. — Он снимает железные звенья с моих запястий.

— Не понимаю, — говорю я.

— Я должен извиниться перед вами, Робин Гуд, потому что до сегодняшнего утра не знал, кто вы.

— Мои друзья сказали вам?

Джехаль кивает. — Тот, по имени Маленький Джон, пришёл ко мне и всё объяснил. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не посадил вас в трюм с таким чудовищем.

— Это не имеет значения, — отвечаю я, думая об искренних извинениях Гисборна.

— Если хотите, Робин, мы можем отдать его под суд и казнить прямо на борту. Это будет не в первый…

— Нет, — говорю я. — Оставьте его.

Джехаль вопросительно смотрит на меня, но я не в настроении объяснять. Честно говоря, я сам этого не понимаю и не уверен, что хочу понимать. Выбор, который я сделал, причина, по которой я сел на это судно, уже ускользнула от меня, как песок сквозь пальцы. Мне нужен план, но сейчас всё, о чем я могу думать, это найти выпивку и извиниться перед Мачем за своё отвратительное поведение вчера вечером.

Я не могу найти Мача и испытываю из-за этого одновременно вину и благодарность; я не могу придумать, что я должен сказать ему, чтобы он стал думать обо мне лучше и простил меня. Наверное, он ушёл к Алану и Джону, и, не желая встречаться с ними, я возвращаюсь в свою каюту.

И вот я сижу на койке. Я сижу в этой тесноте, прислушиваясь к звукам судна и становясь всё более беспокойным и злым. Как смеет Гисборн думать, что простое извинение может оправдать то, что он сделал; как смею я позволить ему это.

~

— Пришёл позлорадствовать, да?

Гисборн сидит в клетке. Я разворачиваюсь, не понимая, почему мне захотелось поговорить с ним.

— Подожди! — окликает он меня, когда я начинаю уходить.

Я неохотно поворачиваюсь.

Он выжидающе смотрит на меня. После минутного колебания я подхожу и сажусь на пол, скрестив ноги, лицом к нему.

— Я хочу знать.

— Хочешь знать что? — спрашивает он.

— Почему ты убил её.

Тёмно-голубые глаза Гисборна вспыхивают, но я ни за что не пощажу его.

— Она не хотела меня, — признаётся он. — Она была единственным человеком в моей жалкой жизни, о котором я когда-либо заботился и которого любил.

— Ты избрал забавный способ показать это, — говорю я.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Да, ты прав. Я не понимаю. Ты говоришь, что любил её, и всё же убил. Что это за любовь?

— Та любовь, которая осознала, что потеряла… потеряла её из–за тебя.

— Это не повод лишать её жизни.

— Ты забрал её у меня.

— И чтобы отплатить мне, ты отнял её у меня.

И вот оно. После всех самоистязаний, всех «почему» и «зачем» всё свелось к одному — ревности. Потому что у меня было то, что он хотел.

Кажется, мне больше нечего сказать.

Гисборн обхватывает прутья длинными тонкими пальцами, подражая моим действиям накануне. Я должен аплодировать ему за то, что он сохранил достоинство, когда я так легко потерял своё, но он не может скрыть насколько сильно ему больно.

— Не надо, — неохотно шепчу я.

Он поднимает свои повлажневшие от слёз глаза, чтобы встретиться с моими.

— Ты поцеловал её? — спрашивает он.

— Что?

— В тот момент как она… когда она… умирала.

Я киваю.

— Значит, её дух не в Акре, а в тебе. Мы говорили об этом ещё мальчишками. Помнишь?

Я действительно помнил. Гисборн пытался утешить меня, когда однажды ранним весенним утром застал плачущим над могилой матери. Он спросил меня, целовал ли я свою мать на смертном одре и касался ли её губ своими. Я ответил утвердительно, и Гисборн заверил меня, что один епископ однажды рассказал ему, что дух человека живёт после смерти и может даже перейти в тело другого при поцелуе.

Его слова выбивают меня из равновесия и потрясают. Гисборн дал мне то, чего не могли мне дать дни мучений, чего не могла дать любовь и поддержка моих друзей, — повод продолжать жить. И точно так же, как Мач это сделал для меня, я обхватываю руками пальцы Гая и чувствую, как Мэриан движется между нами.

— Спасибо, — говорю я.

— Не за что, — отвечает он.

Это самый странный и невероятный момент в моей жизни.


	6. Глава 5

— Робин!

Повсюду люди: они бегут, кричат, катят бочки, карабкаются по снастям.

— Что происходит? — выкрикиваю я.

— Пираты. Взяли нас на абордаж. Мы должны… ты должен… — Мач суёт мне в руки лук вместе со скимитаром. Я думал, что оставил свой клинок в Акре, но, похоже, он всё это время был у Джона или Алана. Наверное, раньше они мне не доверяли.

— Берегись! — Мач отталкивает меня в сторону, когда что-то со свистом проносится над нашими головами.

— Где, во имя всего святого… — И тут я вижу корабль, стоящий рядом с нашим.

— Они сказали, что у них пробоина в днище и что они нуждаются в помощи, — быстро поясняет он, обнажая меч. — Я не хочу, — говорит он, борясь со своим щитом, — умереть на каком-то паршивом судне посреди какого-то паршивого океана.

Я собираюсь заверить его, что не собираюсь позволять кому-либо из нас стать кормом для рыб, когда к нам приближается Джехаль.

— Робин, слава Аллаху, что вы здесь. — Схватив меня за руку, он тянет меня за груду сетей. — Нас очень мало, но твой лук всё изменит.

— Я не собираюсь…

— Я знаю ваши принципы, Робин Гуд, — перебивает он, забыв или решив забыть о моём прежнем намерении убить Гисборна. — Но эти люди — головорезы и убьют вас, как прихлопнули бы надоедливую муху.

Пока Джехаль говорит, пират, размахивая кривым клинком, по сравнению с которым мой скимитар выглядит как столовый нож, бросается на нас, выкрикивая всевозможные угрозы.

Движением столь же привычным, как дыхание, я вытаскиваю стрелу из колчана, натягиваю тетиву и отпускаю её. Глаза и рот пирата расширяются от удивления. Он роняет клинок и сжимает пальцами стрелу, вонзившуюся ему в грудь. Умирая, он все еще сжимает в руке ясеневый стержень.

Я вскарабкиваюсь на сети и выпускаю еще две стрелы, убивая ещё двух пиратов. Крестовые походы, возможно, изменили мое мнение об убийствах, но ради моих друзей я буду убивать снова и снова.

— Робин, за тобой! — кричит Мач.

Развернувшись, я выпускаю ещё одну стрелу. Она врезается в грудь здоровенного пирата, перелезающего через борт нашего судна. С мучительным криком он падает обратно на пиратский корабль. Появляется всё больше голов, всё больше пиратов перебирается через борт, слишком много, чтобы я мог справиться с ними теми немногими стрелами, которые у меня остались. Я вспоминаю о Гисборне, сидящем в своей клетке и, вероятно, не подозревающем, что на нас напали.

Вскарабкавшись на бочку, я кричу: — Джехаль! — Он бежит ко мне. Я спрыгиваю с бочки и боль пронзает моё повреждённое бедро. Выругавшись, я вытаскиваю меч. — Выпустите Гисборна из трюма, — приказываю я.

— Что?

— Вы меня слышали. Их слишком много. Нам нужен каждый человек, которого мы сможем заполучить. — Я решаю подвести черту, не обращаясь за помощью к шерифу, страдающему морской болезнью.

— Он убьёт вас, Робин.

— Просто сделайте это!

Джехаль кивает и убегает.

Мгновение спустя мой меч ведет кровавую битву с пиратским. Мой противник худее меня, если это вообще возможно. Один из его передних зубов золотой, что напоминает мне о шерифе. Он распарывает мою рубашку и одаривает меня золотозубой улыбкой. Я делаю ложный выпад в сторону его ног, а затем поднимаю свой клинок, отсекая его руку с мечом на уровне запястья. Завывая, он падает на палубу. _Теперь ты уже не улыбаешься?_ думаю я. Я разворачиваюсь, готовый сразиться с другим нападающим.

Несколько раз я замечаю, как Джон и Алан сражаются либо вместе, либо поодиночке. Они, кажется, держатся, и я могу только благодарить Господа, что все тренировки, не говоря уже о реальных боях, в которых мы участвовали на протяжении многих лет, окупаются. К сожалению, команда Джехаля не столь успешна; я уже вижу несколько мёртвых или тяжело раненых людей, лежащих на палубе или ползущих по ней.

— Гуд!

Это Гисборн, и судя по тому, как он меня назвал, мы вернулись на прежние позиции. Возможно, освобождение его из клетки ошибка, о которой, надеюсь, я не пожалею.

— Мы побеждаем? — спрашивает он, обнажая свой огромный меч** и несмело улыбаясь мне.

— Пока нет, Гисборн. — И я с трудом удерживаю себя от того, чтобы не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

~

Становится ясно, что Гисборн и я — самая большая угроза успеху пиратов. Безусловно, он может сравниться со мной в мастерстве владения мечом, и вместе мы, кажется, добиваемся некоторого прогресса. Достаточного, чтобы у меня была возможность украдкой посматривать на него, на то, как он дерётся. Его клинок делает свое дело: быстро, чисто и эффективно, почти как мой. Но на этом сходство между нами заканчивается. Гисборн убивает только по одной причине — ради самого себя. В отличие от меня, у Гая Гисборна нет друзей.

Я смотрю, как он вонзает свой меч в туловище еще одного пирата, довольно низко, с левой стороны. Моё сердце сжимается от воспоминаний. Что ты при этом чувствовал, Гисборн? Каково это было, когда она задыхалась, когда смотрела на тебя с таким же потрясённым выражением, как у человека, которого ты только что убил, с таким удивлением, когда она поняла, что ты сделал.

_О Боже, Мэриан, что ты при этом чувствовала?_

Во всей этой суматохе было бы легко проткнуть его насквозь и отомстить, свалив вину на пиратский меч.

 _«Прости, мне очень жаль»_ сказал он. Этого недостаточно, Гисборн.

Я разворачиваюсь, нанося удар другому пирату. В отличие от первого, которого я убил, у этого зубов нет вообще. Наши клинки сталкиваются, парируют, скрежещут и втыкаются. Дюйм за дюймом я отталкиваю его назад, к груде сетей. Его нога запутывается в толстых веревках, и он спотыкается. Я рублю по его голове, промахиваюсь, когда он кренится в сторону. Высвободив ногу из сетей, он бросается на меня, яростно размахивая клинком. Он выбивает меч из моей руки. Чертыхаясь, я отступаю назад. Гисборн с рёвом бросается ко мне. Я ныряю под диким взмахом смертоносного клинка, а затем Гисборн аккуратно встаёт позади моего противника и вонзает свой меч ему в спину. Беззубый пират валится вперёд и с глухим стуком приземляется у моих ног. Я подхватываю упавший клинок. _Давай, Робин. Это твой шанс избавиться от Гисборна, отомстить. Сделай это. Сделай это сейчас._

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гисборн, переступая через тело мёртвого пирата и слегка касаясь моей руки.

Я киваю, и моя ненависть исчезает. _Чёрт бы побрал этого человека. Так не должно быть._

~

Пираты становятся более осторожными, чувствуя, что имеют дело с опытными бойцами. Их предводитель кричит и показывает пальцем, и я понимаю, что он приказывает своим людям заставить нас разделиться, чтобы они могли убить нас одного за другим.

— Сражайтесь по двое и по трое, — кричу я, обращаясь как к своей шайке, так и к тем из команды Джехаля, кто всё еще держит в руках оружие, будь то клинки или что-то ещё, что они ухитрились захватить с палубы.

Я ловлю взгляд Мача и отчаянно качаю головой, когда мне кажется, что он может попытаться добраться до меня. Повернувшись к Гисборну, я говорю, — Готов? — Гисборн кивает, и мы встаём спина к спине, его меч и мой изогнутый скимитар балансируют в наших руках.

— Чего они ждут? — спрашивает Гисборн, глядя на окруживших нас пиратов.

— Не знаю, но…

С воплем большая часть пиратов поворачивается и бросается на Мача и остальных. За короткий промежуток времени, прошедший с начала боевых действий, они разобрались, что моей главной слабостью являются мои друзья.

Я вскрикиваю, когда раскалённая добела боль пронзает моё правое плечо. Меч из моей руки со звоном падает на палубу.

— Робин! — Гисборн подхватывает меня у самого пола. — Чёрт, не двигайся, — рычит он.

Где мой меч? Он где-то там, на палубе. Я не могу до него дотянуться. Что-то у меня на рукаве, на руке. Гисборн тянет меня, причиняя боль. — Что ты делаешь? — требовательно спрашиваю я. Я пытаюсь откатиться, и он опускается коленями мне на грудь.

— Спасаю тебя, — резко отвечает он. Схватив меня за лодыжки, он начинает тащить меня по палубе. Мы добираемся до люка, и он толкает меня вниз по короткому лестничному пролёту, следуя за мной. От боли в правой руке у меня кружится голова. Я отворачиваюсь, думая, что меня сейчас стошнит, и в этот момент замечаю кулак Гисборна, летящий мне в лицо.

~

Я чувствую запах гари. Открыв глаза, я обнаруживаю, что всё ещё лежу у подножия деревянной лестницы, ведущей в трюм. Я хватаюсь за ступеньку, чтобы подтянуться, и задыхаюсь, когда жгучая боль пронзает мою правую руку. Моя окровавленная рука соскальзывает с грубого дерева. Я ошеломленно смотрю на неё; она красная от плеча до кончиков пальцев. В панике я дергаю себя за рубашку. У меня такое чувство, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Сквозь ужас я понимаю, что крики и лязг оружия прекратились. Кроме непрекращающихся волн, бьющихся о борта суда, я вообще ничего не слышу. _Неужели все мертвы, а запах гари означает, что пираты подожгли наш корабль?_ Я цепляюсь левой рукой за ступеньки и дюйм за дюймом мучительно пробираюсь к люку. Перекатившись на палубу, я с недоверием смотрю, как подо мной быстро образуется кровавая лужа на уже забрызганном кровью дереве, и с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги.

— Гуд.

— Гисборн? — хрипло спрашиваю я. — Пожар?

— Его устроили специально, но всё под контролем. — Его глаза расширяются. — Боже мой, Локсли, ты весь в крови.

Я хочу спросить о своих друзьях, но страх, что я могу потерять руку, стискивает мне горло. Гисборн вдруг обнимает меня за талию. — Позволь мне помочь.

— Нет, — я отталкиваю его.

— Ради бога, ну же. Не спорь со мной.

Если бы я не был в таком состоянии, то, возможно, усмехнулся бы этому замечанию. Мы с Гисборном спорим с тех пор, как познакомились.

— Держи, — Гисборн протягивает обе руки, предлагая помощь. Я отмахиваюсь от него. — Перестань быть таким чертовски упрямым. — Он говорит сердито и резко, но в его лице я вижу сочувствие и желание помочь, и на мгновение это напоминает мне о том, что случилось в нашем детстве у пруда Локсли.

Палуба передо мной колышется, мачты то появляются, то исчезают. Гисборн подходит ко мне вплотную, и я с благодарностью падаю в его объятия. Он подхватывает меня на руки и несёт, как отец несёт в постель сонного ребёнка.

— Не смей умирать у меня на руках, Локсли, слышишь? Ты мне нужен. — Он начинает идти по палубе, его мощные шаги и глухой стук тяжёлых чёрных сапог идут в такт с глухими ударами моего сердца. Моя голова склоняется на его покрытое кожей плечо.

 _«Ты мне нужен»._ Что он имеет в виду? Зачем я ему нужен? Чтобы спасти его от пиратов, от моей шайки, от самого себя?

Я заставляю себя открыть глаза. Кровь льётся из моей раненой руки, стекает по кожаной куртке Гисборна и капает на палубу. _Он мог бы убить меня,_ думаю я. Но он всё ещё здесь, обнимает меня, как ребёнка, прижимает к груди и говорит успокаивающие слова, словно прогоняя кошмар, несёт меня под палубу, вероятно, в безопасное место.

Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится, что я доверяю кому-то, чья вина в том, что я здесь. Смерть Мэриан и её последствия ослабили меня. Мое горе лишило меня привычной резкости и сделало уязвимым, открытым для внушения, для нападения и, вполне возможно, для поражения. И всё же я доверяю Гисборну, доверяю ему свою жизнь. Но я чувствую в нём запах тьмы, и мне это не нравится.

Он продолжает идти, и я отказываюсь от борьбы за попытки держать глаза открытыми.

~

Раздаются голоса: один повелительный, властный, другой растерянный и испуганный.

— Ты! Принеси мне воды и тряпки.

— Где… где?

— Вон там. И найти Салима, если он жив.

— Салима?

— Кока.

— Кока? Зачем?

— Он хорошо разбирается и в целительстве тоже. Быстрее!

Это капитан Джехаль и Мач.

— Робин, ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает Джехаль.

Кажется, я что-то говорю в ответ, но, возможно, я просто воображаю, что говорю.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он. — Лежи спокойно.

— Хозяин.

Я пытаюсь улыбнуться, уверить Мача, что со мной всё в порядке, но, по правде говоря, мне страшно.

Джехаль разрывает до конца мою и без того разорванную рубашку. Я представляю, как он отрывает от неё рукав и мою руку вместе с ним. Меня начинает трясти, мочевой пузырь расслабляется. Чья–то рука — кажется, рука Мача, — опускается мне под голову и приподнимает её. Джехаль прижимает большие и указательные пальцы к моей челюсти, заставляет меня открыть рот. — Пей! — жидкость огненная и обжигает горло, но мгновенное отвлечение от руки воспринимается как благословенное облегчение. Это напоминает мне о трёх днях, проведенных в Акре, когда я был не в себе от горя и пьянства.

— Мэриан, — шепчу я.

— Тише, хозяин. Не пытайся говорить.

Другой голос, не английский, присоединяется к голосам Джехаля и Мача. Кто-то один держит меня за ноги, другой — за здоровую руку и голову, прижимая к кровати. Что-то холодное касается моей раненой руки. Я вскрикиваю, яростно дёргаясь.

— Он должен быть без сознания, — рычит Гисборн.

Я слышу шарканье сапог и громкий голос. — Не подходи! Просто держись от него подальше. — Я пытаюсь сказать Мачу, чтобы он не вмешивался, но всё, что срывается с моих губ, это ещё один мучительный крик, когда чьи-то пальцы ощупывают мою повреждённую плоть.

— О, ради Бога, — бормочет Гисборн.

Я поворачиваю голову и открываю глаза, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть его кулак, нацеленный мне в лицо во второй раз за сегодняшний день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Симитар, также скимитар и сцимитар (англ. scimitar) — обобщённый европейский термин для различных восточных сабель (ближневосточных, североафриканских, центральноазиатских), в значительной степени устаревший. Происходит, видимо, от персидского шамшир, в Европе термин «скимитар» известен как минимум с XV века.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/e4/f8/5be4f8ac9aa0b73db3720c5a8127035d.jpg
> 
> ** Рыцарский меч (дословно - большой палаш) https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/covers/images/011/380/960/large/patrick-faulkner-screenshot101.jpg?1529316


	7. Глава 6

Я открываю глаза и быстро закрываю их снова. _Нет, я не готов. Я не хочу это знать._

— Хозяин! Ты проснулся! Принести тебе воды, еды, чего-нибудь?

Он не оставляет мне выбора. Одним глазом за другим я фокусирую взгляд на каюте и озабоченном лице Мача. Я вижу, что это не наша каюта, а гораздо большая, судя по обстановке, скорее всего, капитанская.

Игнорируя вопрос Мача, я спрашиваю, — Что произошло? — Я пытаюсь приподняться на левом локте и снова падаю, слабый, как вода.

— Разве ты не помнишь?

Я чувствую во рту привкус крови и остатки огненной жидкости, которую Джехаль влил мне в горло. У меня болит челюсть. — Гисборн ударил меня, — говорю я.

— На судно напали, — говорит Мач. — Ты был ранен.

Я смотрю на тонкую простыню, покрывающую меня. — Моя… рука? — Мне приходится выдавливать из себя слова, потому что мысль о том, что я, возможно, никогда больше не смогу держать лук, одновременно печальная и пугающая.

— Не знаю, — качает головой Мач. — Это было немного грязновато, но Салим, похоже, знал, что делает.

— Салим?

— Кок.

«Отлично», — думаю я, изо всех сил стараясь не представлять то, чем он мог меня зашить.

— Как давно? — спрашиваю я.

— Как давно что?

— Как давно я здесь?

— Два дня.

— Два дня!

— Салим дал тебе что-то, чтобы ты был в отключке. Он решил, что так будет лучше. Ты потерял много крови.

Я закрываю глаза и делаю глубокий вдох: — Алан и Джон?

— Они в порядке, без единой царапины. Ну… царапины, конечно есть… и у меня тоже, но всё нормально. Мы все в порядке.

Я испускаю долгий и благодарный вздох и прошу: — А теперь дай мне воды.

Мач двигается, чтобы принести кувшин и чашку, и мои глаза останавливаются на пустой койке в другом конце каюты.

— Когда Гисборн принёс меня сюда, — говорю я, — мне показалось, что на другой койке кто-то лежал.

Мач помогает мне сесть и протягивает чашку с водой. — Это был шериф, — говорит он.

— Где он сейчас? — Спрашиваю я.

— Мёртв.

Я возвращаю пустую чашку. — Пираты убили его?

— Наверное. Кого это волнует. — Голос Мача звучит устало. Я подозреваю, что он был со мной с тех пор, как Гисборн принёс меня сюда, и совсем не спал.

— А Гисборн?

— Опять в трюме.

— Мач, ты должен…

— Что я должен? — Мач прерывает меня резким тоном.

— Ты должен знать, что Гисборн спас мне жизнь.

Мач отворачивается, делая вид, что возится с моим постельным бельём. Он не хочет знать, что Гисборн сыграл важную роль в предотвращении моей смерти.

~

Мне страшно. Я знаю, что я и раньше бывал ранен, причём серьёзно, но не так. Что, если я потеряю руку, несмотря на все усилия Салима? Как я могу продолжать сражаться за Англию? Потому что именно этого я и хочу. Потому что Гисборн сказал, что дух Мэриан жив, он живёт во мне, и я знаю, что она хотела бы, чтобы я продолжил борьбу против чёрных рыцарей и Принца Джона. В конце концов, я обещал ей это в тот момент, когда видел как из неё ускользает жизнь.

Вслед за этой мыслью приходит другая, которую я ещё несколько дней назад назвал бы полным безумием; и всё же я не могу выбросить её из головы: может ли быть другая надежда для Англии? Она перемещалась между нами, моя любимая Мэриан. Если она верила, что под всеми слоями жестокости и эгоизма Гинсборна скрывается хороший человек, то почему бы и мне не поверить в такую возможность? В конце концов, он спас мне жизнь, когда мог так легко оставить меня умирать.

~

Когда позже Мач подходит, чтобы проверить меня, я притворяюсь, что сплю. Я не хочу с ним разговаривать. Не могу объяснить почему.

Он некоторое время передвигается по каюте, а потом Алан просовывает голову в дверь, упомянув что-то об ужине и со счастливым вздохом Мач исчезает.

Я осторожно сажусь и спускаю ноги с койки.

— Куда это вы собрались? — спрашивает Джехаль, входя в каюту, которая, как я теперь понимаю, действительно является капитанской.

— Мне нужно… — я машу здоровой рукой в сторону паха.

— О, конечно. Я прошу прощения.

Это не то, что он думает, но это не имеет значения, если он оставит меня в покое.

— Вы справитесь? — Джехаль показывает на мою основательно забинтованную правую руку.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — говорю я ему. Это признание вызывает у меня ощущение, как будто кто-то ударил меня под дых.

— Сидите, Робин, сидите.

Я делаю, как он говорит. У меня совсем нет сил.

Улыбка растягивает широкие губы Джехаля, и я испытываю сильное искушение ударить его, пока не понимаю, что мне придется использовать левую руку, а она не так сильна, как правая, и никогда не была.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашиваю я.

— Ослабляю эти путы. Салим хороший врач и ещё — лучший повар, но он не очень умеет накладывать повязки. Она слишком тугая.

Я позволяю Джехалу сделать это, а потом то ли плачу, то ли смеюсь, когда понимаю, что могу шевелить пальцами.

— Хорошие швы, очень аккуратные, — говорит Джехаль.

Рана длинная, от плеча до локтя, но я должен согласиться с Джехалем: швы аккуратные.

Я шевелю пальцами, и дрожь восторга пробегает по моей груди.

— Видите, Робин, всё хорошо. Ваши друзья настаивали на том, что лучший лучник Англии не должен терять своё самое ценное достояние, и я склонен с ними согласиться. Ваша помощь во время нападения была неоценима.

— Я допустил промашку, — говорю я, вспоминая, как Гисборн тащил меня по палубе. — По всем правилам я должен был умереть.

— Возможно, Аллах не хочет, чтобы вы умирали, Робин.

 _Не Аллах и не Бог под каким-либо другим именем хочет, чтобы я жил,_ думаю я. _Это сделал Гисборн._

~

Гисборн спит. Он вытянулся, подошвы его ног касаются прутьев тесной клетки, вонючее одеяло укрывает голову. Ноги в чулках кажутся маленькими, почти детскими, без тяжёлых чёрных сапог.

Я спокойно изучаю его: длинные тёмные волосы и мятые чёрные кожаные штаны. _Посмотри на него, Робин: черно снаружи и черно внутри. Лучше тебе это запомнить._

Его рот дергается, он подтягивает длинные ноги к груди и принимает позу эмбриона.

_Как там тебе, а, Гисборн? Во всей этой тьме и страхе, со всей твоей виной. На что это похоже? Я могу тебе сказать на что — на Ад. Добро пожаловать в мой мир._

Потом его лицо неожиданно смягчается. На губах появляется лёгкая улыбка, как будто он находится в середине приятного сна. Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь видел такое выражение на его лице, хотя, возможно, Мэриан повезло больше. Он вздыхает, вытягивает длинные ноги, пока пальцы не просовываются сквозь прутья клетки.

Я чувствую себя незваным гостем и начинаю пробираться к ступенькам, ведущим к люку.

— Робин?

Вот оно снова: моё имя. Кажется, только здесь, в этом трюме, изолированном от остального мира, он теряет бдительность.

Я поворачиваюсь, иду обратно к его клетке и присаживаюсь перед решёткой.

Гисборн поднимается с пола. — С тобой всё в порядке? — Он показывает на мою руку.

— Не так уж и плохо, — отвечаю я. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты надеялся, что я не смогу с тобой сражаться?

— Я не хочу сражаться с тобой, — говорит он. — Уже нет.

— Шериф…

— Мёртв. Я знаю.

Что-то меня беспокоит. Что-то, что я не могу точно определить. — Я удивлён, — говорю я.

— Чему?

— Все сражались на палубе. И всё же один или несколько пиратов сочли нужным уйти и обыскать каюты. Конечно же, они не пошли бы искать добычу, пока не закончилась битва и пока их главарь не дал им на это разрешение.

— Почему бы и нет, — говорит Гисборн, втирая жизнь обратно в онемевшую после сна руку. — Они пираты. Я сомневаюсь, что у них есть кодекс поведения.

— Даже если так, — говорю я. — Как они попали в каюту Джехаля? Он сказал мне, что всегда держит её запертой, и я не видел никаких признаков того, что дверь взломали.

— Возможно, Джехаль забыл запереть дверь, когда спешил, чтобы защитить своё судно и команду.

— Возможно, — говорю я. — Или, может быть, Вейзи сам открыл дверь, если думал, что с другой стороны находится его соратник.

Гисборн задумчиво ковыряет ноготь.

— Это был ты, не так ли?

Гисборн поднимает голову и встречается со мной взглядом. — Он это заслужил.

— Ты служил шерифу, он был твоим благодетелем.

— Я перестал служить ему в тот день, когда умерла Мэриан. Если кто и был виноват в её смерти, так этот злобный ублюдок. Именно из-за него она оказалась в Святой Земле. Он был причиной того, что она встала перед раненым королем Ричардом. Он…

— Это ты её ударил мечом.

Гисборн опускает подбородок на грудь. — Я знаю.

— Возможно, это была её вина, — говорю я.

— Что?! — Гисборн поднимает голову и заправляет свои длинные спутанные волосы за ухо, как будто хочет лучше меня слышать.

— Возможно, это была её вина, — повторяю я, и слова эхом отдаются у меня в голове.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — спрашивает он, в шоке широко раскрыв глаза.

— Потому что она сделала себя уязвимой. Ей не нужно было говорить то, что она сказала тебе, провоцировать тебя подобным образом.

Правда, я не был свидетелем этого, но я попросил Ричарда, который слышал каждое слово, несмотря на стрелу, застрявшую в его лопатке, рассказать мне точно, что произошло, и он сделал это, не отступив от правды ни на йоту.

— Ты обвиняешь Мэриан? — глаза Гая внезапно наполняются влагой. — Как ты можешь?!

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось, — говорю я, хватаясь за решётку. — Эта ненависть, эта жажда мести. Это убивает меня.

Гисборн просовывает руку сквозь решётку и легонько касается моей руки. — Тогда давай покончим с этим. Давай покончим с этим сейчас. Но, пожалуйста, не омрачай память о ней, говоря, что она каким-то образом виновата в своей смерти. Я держал меч и наносил удар. Я убил её.

~

Я не могу перестать думать о нём. Настолько, что я совершаю ошибку, пытаясь поговорить об этом со Мачем.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что простил его?

— Нет, Мач. Я не уверен, что готов зайти так далеко.

— Тогда что?

— Просто вся эта ненависть, весь этот гнев. Это меня изматывает. Достаточно того, что мне приходится жить без неё день за днём.

— Значит, ты его простил?

Я начинаю жалеть, что вообще начал этот разговор. — Просто забудь об этом, — говорю я. — Давай просто сосредоточимся на возвращении домой.

— А что потом?

— А потом мы закончим то, что начали. Без Вейзи и Гисборна мы сможем разобраться с остальными чёрными рыцарями и добраться до сути проблемы.

— До Принца Джона?

— Вот именно.

На данный момент Мач кажется удовлетворенным, но я знаю, что он несчастлив. И не знаю почему, но у меня отчётливое чувство, что сейчас я ему не очень нравлюсь.

~

— Хорошо, что ты с нами.

Мы вместе едим простой ужин, приготовленный Салимом. Я смотрю через стол на Алана.

Я улыбаюсь. — Хорошо, что я с вами, — однако моя улыбка быстро исчезает. Потому что теперь так будет всегда — до и после. До смерти Мэриан и после. И ничто, даже тот факт, что я решил не убивать Гисборна, не изменит этого.

— Ты в порядке, Робин?

— Меня просто беспокоит рука, — лгу я.

Джон качает головой Алану, когда думает, что я не смотрю, и они придумывают какое-то слабое оправдание, чтобы уйти. Они не знают, как им вести себя со мной, а я не знаю, мне вести себя с ними. В какой-то момент я думаю, что всё становится лучше, а в следующий я снова вспоминаю, как её рука с обручальным кольцом выскальзывает из моей, когда она проигрывает смерти. Как я уже сказал Гисборну, это убивает меня.

~

— Ну и что ты собираешься делать?

— С чем? — спрашиваю я.

Мы с Мачем сидим на своих койках, стараясь не обращать внимания на отчаянную качку судна. Джехаль сказал нам, что буря скоро пройдет, и нам ничего не остается, как переждать её. Бедный Мач. Он уже полдня провёл головой в ведре.

Я протягиваю ему последний кусок чёрствого хлеба. Он осторожно жует. На самом деле я не в настроении для разговора, но он помогает ему отвлечься от бунтующего желудка, и у меня не хватает духу оставить его одного в таком мрачном настроении.

— С Гисборном, — говорит он, брызжа слюной. К содержимому ведра присоединяются хлебные крошки.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, прямо сейчас?

— Нет, когда вернёмся в Англию.

— Ничего.

Мач склоняется над ведром в безрезультатном рвотном позыве, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и продолжает: — Ты собираешься просто пожелать ему счастливого пути?

— Я бы не стал называть его счастливым. И это ты умолял меня не убивать его.

Мач осторожно ставит ведро между ног. — Видишь, я был прав. Ты его простил.

— Вряд ли.

— Тогда что?

— Всё очень сложно.

— Сложно? В Гисборне нет ничего сложного. Он видит, он хочет, он берёт.

— Ты сильно ошибаешься.

— Да, конечно. Тогда скажи мне вот что. Скажи мне, что в нём такого сложного, что ты забыл, что он убил твою жену?

Мач кусает свою и без того сильно покусанную губу. Я знаю, он не хотел, чтобы так получилось, но мне всё равно больно.

— У нас есть история, — говорю я ему.

— История?

— Кое-что из нашего прошлого. Кое-что, о чем я не знал, пока Гисборн не рассказал мне.

— Кое-что?

— О наших семьях. О моём отце и его матери.

Мач пристально смотрит на меня, ожидая продолжения. Я качаю головой, пытаясь показать, что тема закрыта. Но он как собака, которой кинули кость, и я знаю, что он не позволит прекратить этот разговор.

— Между моим отцом и его матерью кое-что было: связь…

— Связь?

Я смотрю на свои колени, поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом с Мачем.

— О, — говорит он, широко раскрыв глаза. — Плотская связь?

Я киваю.

— Но это всё равно не оправдывает…

— По праву Локсли должен был принадлежать ему, — перебиваю я.

— Гисборну?

— Да.

— О, пожалуйста, — он закатывает глаза. — Разве ты не видишь, что он делает, Робин? Он лжёт тебе. Он…

— Он не лжёт.

Мач бросает на меня вызывающий взгляд, хватает ведро и отворачивается, преувеличенно хмыкая.

У меня нет ни сил, ни даже желания что-то объяснять и доказывать ему. Пусть думает, что хочет. В данном случае я знаю, что Гисборн говорит правду. Может быть, заключение дало ему время подумать, а может быть, он действительно сожалеет о своих преступлениях. В любом случае, теперь мы оба знаем горькую правду, и, похоже, оба происходим не из лучших семей.

После недолгого напряжённого молчания и пустых позывов к рвоте, Мач поворачивается ко мне лицом. — Значит, у вас общая история, ну и что?

Мач, выглядит так, как будто его опять сильно тошнит, но я не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к непрерывной качке.

— Что значит «ну и что»?

— Ну, прошлое не имеет никакого отношения к настоящему, не так ли?

В его голосе слышится странная резкость. Если бы я не знал его лучше, то сказал бы, что он ревнует.

— Ты сильно ошибаешься, Мач. Оно имеет самое непосредственное отношение к настоящему. — Наше прошлое это часть нас самих, тех, кто мы есть.

— Но ты ведь не обязан быть связанным им, не так ли? Гисборн не должен быть злым, бессердечным…

— С его отцом поступили несправедливо, — выпаливаю я. Я не хочу кричать и злиться на Мача, особенно, когда у него нет всех фактов. — С ним поступили несправедливо, — повторяю я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно. — Мой отец.

— Это тебе Гисборн сказал?

— Да.

— И ты ему веришь?

— Поверь мне, Мач. Он бы не стал лгать о таких вещах.

Мач сжимает кулаки и стучит ими по кровати. — Но Мэриан!

— Мы оба любили её, — говорю я.

Мач подносит ко рту хлеб, чтобы откусить от него ещё один кусочек, но передумывает и бросает его в ведро с тошнотворным всплеском. — Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты вообще хочешь с ним разговаривать.

— Потому что до того, как я начал с ним разговаривать, всё что у меня было это только ненависть.

— А теперь?

— А теперь мне просто больно, — говорю я, отворачиваясь к стене.

Я лежу на койке, слёзы текут на тонкую простыню подо мной, и хотя раненая рука пульсирует и горит, зажатая под моим телом, это не достаточная причина, чтобы перевернуться.


	8. Глава 7

У меня проблемы. Я по глупости думал, что покалывание и жжение в руке это часть естественного процесса заживления, но, размотав бинты и глядя на воспалённую красную плоть и желтоватую слизь, сочащуюся из краев почерневших швов, вижу, что ошибался. Я знаю, что это значит, и почему-то не думаю, что в закромах у кока-превращающегося-в-целителя есть что-то б **о** льшее, чем иголка, нитка и несколько грязных бинтов.

Не зная, что ещё делать, я промываю рану и заново заматываю повязку.

— Чёрт возьми! — восклицает Алан, ударяясь головой о дверной косяк. — Я больше никогда не буду жаловаться на жизнь в лесу. По крайней мере, там земля под ногами не ходит ходуном.

Я слабо улыбаюсь ему.

— Ты в порядке, Робин?

— Отлично, — вру я, застегивая бригандину поверх новой камизы, которую нашёл мне Мач, кажется, она принадлежит Джехалю.

Алан сидит напротив меня, на койке Мача. — Что происходит?

Я не уверен, имеет ли Алан в виду мою руку, тот факт, что мы с ним почти не разговаривали последние пару дней, или мои визиты к Гисборну в трюм.

— Ты о чём? — спрашиваю я.

— О Маче и о тебе. Вы что, поссорились, что ли?

— Почему? Что он сказал?

— Ничего.

— Ничего?

— Да, в том-то и дело, Робин, что ничего. Матч никогда не молчит. Ну, я имею в виду, что он всегда что-то болтает. Обычно это всякая ерунда, но, по крайней мере, он издает какие-то звуки.

— Он не в настроении, — говорю я.

— Не в настроении. Почему?

— Из-за Гисборна.

— Что? Гисборн ведь не предлагал в будущем взять на себя готовку?

Я отрицательно качаю головой. — Вообще-то, — продолжает Алан. — Возможно, всё не так уж плохо. Я имею в виду, что шериф мёртв, Гисборн заперт в клетке, и на этот раз всё спокойно. — Алан растягивается на койке Мача, если вообще можно растянуться на чём-то столь узком. — Ага, — говорит он. — Если бы не вся эта срань Господня и все эти чёртовы дела, я бы сказал, что жизнь довольно хороша. — Он бросает на меня косой взгляд. — Прости, Робин, я не хотел…

— Всё в порядке, — говорю я.

Алан садится, роется за пазухой. — Хочешь поиграть в королей и королев?

— Ты серьёзно?

— Почему бы нет. — Алан достаёт из кармана горсть потрёпанных кусочков твёрдого пергамента.

— Потому что для начала ты будешь жульничать.

Честно говоря, я не в настроении для игр любого рода. Я знаю, что должен пойти и что-то сделать со своей рукой, хотя и не могу придумать, что именно, но Алан уже начал сдавать, и кажется невежливым не сделать ему одолжение.

Мы начинаем играть, и, к моему удивлению, я начинаю расслабляться. Простые удовольствия. Я почти забыл о них из-за чудовищности моей потери. Но они по-прежнему существуют, и они помогают.

— Итак, какой у нас план? — спрашивает Алан, выиграв в очередной раз.

— В следующий раз я постараюсь чтобы у меня был расклад получше. — Я бросаю свою стопку карт в притворном отвращении.

— Нет, я имею в виду, когда мы вернёмся в Англию.

Я вздыхаю и повторяю свою хорошо отрепетированную фразу, которую использую, чтобы убедить самого себя в своих будущих намерениях: — Проследим за тем, что Чёрные рыцари действительно выведены из игры, а Принц Джон поставлен на место.

— И мы будем планировать всё это из относительной роскоши Локсли? — спрашивает Алан, складывая кусочки пергамента, разбросанные по крышке бочонка, служащего столом.

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь вернуться в лагерь?

— Локсли наполнено воспоминаниями. — Это первое, что приходит на ум. Честно говоря, я не очень-то об этом задумывался. Когда я поднялся на борт, у меня было только одно намерение — вернуться в Англию и убить Гисборна, и я не думал о чём-то большем. Теперь всё изменилось; выбор, который я сделал, скрутил меня руками судьбы.

— Воспоминаниями, — эхом отзывается Алан.

Наверное, он думает, что я говорю о Мэриан. Он не знает, что она была в Локсли всего несколько раз до и во время нашей детской помолвки; что мы предпочитали проводить время, исследуя Шервудский лес, вдали от бдительных глаз моего отца и прислуги.

Алан сгребает кусочки пергамента. — Ты сдаёшь.

Я тасую колоду, разбиваю маленькие прямоугольники на две половины и протягиваю одну Алану. Он переворачивает королеву.

Я переворачиваю ещё одну королеву и улыбаюсь. — Снап! *

— Что ты имеешь в виду, под снапом?

— Это единственная игра, в которой у меня есть шанс выиграть.

— Нет, если ты будешь пользоваться слабой рукой.

Я перекладываю свою половину колоды в левую руку. — Просто играй.

Алан начинает складывать кусочки пергамента, но к тому времени, как мы доходим до конца стопки, становится ясно, что я не выигрываю ни в игре, ни в битве с моей рукой.

— Робин? Ты в порядке, приятель?

Я смотрю вниз на разрисованные кусочки пергамента в моей руке, картинки расплываются перед глазами, пока я изо всех сил пытаюсь не упасть.

— Алан, мне очень жаль, но… — Надеюсь, он меня поймает. Мне надоело, что моя голова всё время получает удары.

~

— Ты болван, — упрекает меня Алан.

Не знаю, как долго я был без сознания, но Мач и Джон тоже здесь в каюте, и смотрят на меня, а Салим сидит на корточках у моей койки.

— Джон?

— Почему ты не сказал нам, что нездоров? — спрашивает Джон.

Я вздрагиваю, когда Салим прижимает к моей руке что-то холодное и плохо пахнущее, и вижу, что, пока я был мёртв для мира, кто-то снял с меня бригандину и камизу.

— Фу. — Мач морщит нос, но я не уверен, то ли из-за дурно пахнущей примочки, которую Салим нашлёпывает на мою руку, то ли из-за меня лично. Я действительно плохо пахну.

— Простите, — говорю я. — Я не хотел вас беспокоить.

— Вот если честно, скажи, — Алан качает головой. — У тебя есть желание умереть или что-то в этом роде?

Джон бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд, но Алан игнорирует его и смело смотрит на меня, уперев руки в бока. Лёгкая улыбка появляется на моих губах, когда я замечаю, что Мач отражает его позу.

— Просто я плохо соображаю, — говорю я.

— Можешь повторить это ещё раз, — бормочет Мач

Джон незаметно продвигается к двери. Я удивлён его брезгливостью, но тут Салим сжимает мою руку, и то, что из неё выходит, выглядит намного хуже, чем самая ужасная из всех кулинарных катастроф Мача. Даже я отворачиваюсь.

— Я просто должен… э-э… я только схожу… — Мач тоже приближается к двери.

— Куда? — рявкает Аллан. — Поесть?

Мач закрывает рот рукой и, спотыкаясь, убегает вслед за исчезнувшим Маленьким Джоном.

— Алан, — выговариваю ему я.

— Что?

— Это было жестоко.

Алан усмехается. — Маленькие радости, знаешь ли.

Он садится на койку Мача, а Салим улыбается и снова начинает бинтовать мне руку.

— Что ты в неё положил? — спрашиваю я его.

Салим непонимающе смотрит на меня, и я повторяю вопрос на его родном языке.

Он ухмыляется и перечисляет несколько сомнительно звучащих предметов. Единственное слово, которое я узнаю, — яйцо.

— Яйцо?

Кивнув и быстро поклонившись, Салим, пятясь, выходит из каюты.

— Яйцо? — спрашивает Алан. — Чёрт возьми, Робин, кок использует яйца, чтобы попытаться вылечить тебя. Я думаю, что из тебя получиться настоящая яичница-болтунья.

— Да, — отвечаю я, улыбаясь странному юмору Аллана, несмотря на то, в какой непростой ситуации я сейчас нахожусь. — Меня вполне могли поджарить.

Алан отрицательно качает головой. — Не смешно, Робин, шутки оставь мне, хорошо? — он обводит взглядом крошечную каюту, скрещивает и распрямляет ноги.

— В чём дело? — спрашиваю я.

— Послушай, — говорит он, — я скажу это, потому что больше никто не скажет. То что у тебя происходит с Гисборном. Мэриан наверняка перевернулась бы в могиле. Я имею в виду, что в один момент ты хочешь зарезать этого человека, а в следующий вы практически лучшие друзья. Что всё это значит? Любой бы подумал, что у тебя появились чувства к этому парню.

— Ну же, Алан, скажи, что ты на самом деле думаешь. — Меня трясёт под камизой, несмотря на то, что я горячее, чем печь для хлеба. — Гисборн сожалеет.

— Да, конечно. Скорее всего он сожалеет, что заперт в клетке.

— Нет. Он сожалеет, что убил Мэриан, и сожалеет, что я не убью его.

— Это можно устроить, — говорит Аллан.

— Не понимаю, — говорю я. — В один момент вы все пытаетесь помешать мне убить его, а в следующий вы возмущены, потому что я пытаюсь понять его. Так объясни мне, в чём же тут дело.

— Дело в том, что правильно и неправильно, Робин, — произносит Джон, появившийся в дверном проеме. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы войти в каюту. — Речь идет о справедливости. О тех ужасных вещах, которые совершили шериф и Гисборн в Ноттингеме. Их заговор с целью убить короля. Гисборн убивал…

Я замечаю, как Алан украдкой дёргает Джона за рукав.

— Гисборн убил шерифа, — говорю я.

— Что? — в один голос восклицают Алан и Джон.

— Гисборн убил шерифа, — повторяю я.

Джон и Алан обмениваются взглядами, а затем Джон снова поворачивается ко мне. — Может, и так, но это ещё не оправдание…

— Это только начало!

— Ты его защищаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джон.

— Нет, я просто говорю это.

Я чувствую ничем не объяснимую злость. Не знаю почему. Это мои друзья; друзья, которые просто заботятся о моих интересах. Но они не понимают. Чёрт, я сам не понимаю. И я хочу этого. Я хочу разобраться во всём этом — понять, что со мной происходит.

— Робин, ты не можешь…

— Я устал, Джон, всё в порядке. — Это не совсем ложь. Однако в тот момент, когда Алан и Джон выходят из каюты, я уже на ногах. Моя рука все по-прежнему болезненно пульсирует, а голова, кажется, вот-вот расколется пополам, но мне не кажется, что я чувствую себя слишком плохо. Всего два маленьких шага, и я выйду из этой душной каюты.

Один шаг, и я понимаю, что не смогу это сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Карточная игра.Колода тщательно тасуется, снимается и полностью раздается поровну между всеми игроками. Игроки не должны смотреть свои карты. Количество карт на руках может быть разным. Каждый игрок складывает полученные карты в стопку и кладет перед собой в закрытом виде. Первый ход принадлежит игроку, который сидит слева от сдатчика. Игрок открывает верхнюю карту своей стопки и кладет перед собой. То же самое делают и все остальные игроки по часовой стрелке. Когда какой-либо из игроков видит, что открытые карты парные, то он кричит "снап". Игрок, который крикнул первым, забирает стопки с парными картами и кладет под низ своей колоды. Далее игру продолжает тот игрок, который сидит слева от игрока, который выложил свою последнюю карту. Если двое игроков крикнули "снап" одновременно, то стопки кладутся в центр стола и становятся пулом. Эти игроки по очереди открывают между собой карты и если кто-то открыл карту, парную с верхней картой пула, то он кричит "снап пул" и забирает пул себе. Выигрывает игрок, который остается со всеми картами.


	9. Глава 8

— Где ты был? Прошла почти неделя.

Гисборн придвигается к прутьям клетки.

— Я был болен, — говорю я ему.

— Болен?

— Рука воспалилась и у меня была лихорадка. Я был не в себе.

— Счатливчик. — Гай бросает хлеб, который держит в руке. — Это все равно что съесть кусок корабельного грота.*

— Попробуй окунуть его в бульон, — предлагаю я. Я приседаю на корточки перед клеткой. Бульон пахнет так же, как припарка, которую Салим накладывал мне на руку. Я стараюсь не думать об этом.

Гисборн хмыкает и так и делает. — Так почему же ты здесь? — Тыльной стороной ладони он вытирает с небритого подбородка капельку густой жидкости.

— Минуту назад ты упрекал меня за то, что я пренебрегаю тобой, а теперь говоришь так, будто предпочёл бы, чтобы меня здесь не было. — Я поднимаюсь на ноги.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не уходи. Я уже несколько дней ни с кем не разговаривал. Это сводит меня с ума.

— А, так вот оно что, да? Тебе просто нужно с кем-то поговорить. Я думал, что буду последним человеком…

— Ты лучше, чем ничего.

Я колеблюсь, а потом сажусь на пол, скрестив ноги. — Мэриан…

— Я думал, мы с этим покончили, — перебивает меня Гисборн.

— Мы никогда не покончим с этим, — говорю я ему.

— Послушай, — говорит он. — Я сказал всё, что мог и хотел сказать. Я извинился.

— Это было великодушно с твоей стороны.

— Чего ещё ты хочешь от меня?

Он отворачивается, прижимает колени к груди, совсем как я, когда недавно был сам заперт в этой клетке.

— Ты прав, — говорю я. — Не знаю, зачем я с тобой разговариваю. На самом деле я даже не знаю, почему нахожусь в ста ярдах от тебя. Ты убил Мэриан — женщину, которую я любил. Я должен был убить тебя давным-давно.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не сделать это. — Он поворачивается ко мне лицом. — Я здесь, заперт в клетке. У тебя, без сомнения, есть нож. Или ты можешь просто взять эту цепь. — Он показывает на кусок переплетённых железных звеньев, который раньше использовались для его удержания. — Ты можешь обернуть её вокруг моей шеи и потянуть.

— И всё для тебя упростить и облегчить.

Он обхватывает прутья длинными тонкими пальцами. — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал?

— Чёрт возьми, да. Я не понимаю, почему ты должен легко отделаться.

— Смерть для меня совсем не значит, как ты выразился, легко отделаться; по крайней мере не там, куда я попаду.

В его голосе слышится неподдельный страх. Каждый человек боится умереть, как бы он ни хвастался и не говорил совсем другое на поле боя, но, по крайней мере, добродетельные люди могут встретить свою смерть с надеждой вознестись на небеса. У Гисборна такой надежды нет.

— Если ты ищешь прощения…

— Нет. Я не жду, что ты простишь меня, потому что я сам не могу себя простить.

— Тогда мы действительно закончили, — говорю я ему.

Мне нужно убраться от него подальше. Наши разговоры всё больше и больше начинают звучать так, как будто он пострадавшая сторона. Но он никогда не любил Мэриан так, как любил её я; он не знал бы, с чего начать. И, может быть, он сожалеет, что убил её, но только из-за того, что она могла дать ему. Потому что он верил, что она может искупить его грехи, спасти его никчёмную душу. Я не уверен, что он дал бы ей что-нибудь взамен. Единственное, что он когда–либо дарил ей, это побрякушки, безделушки и лошади — просто приятные подарки.

— Нет!

Он просовывает ладонь сквозь решётку и хватает меня за раненую руку.

— Отпусти!

— Робин.

— Не называй меня так. Ты мне не друг.

Я пытаюсь рвануться, но его хватка крепче. Он дёргает меня за руку и тянет в клетку. Я просовываю другую руку сквозь прутья, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но он хватает и её.

— Я позову охрану, — предупреждаю я.

Повернув голову, я понимаю, что не только тюремщик Гисборна исчез, но и люк закрыт, а фонарь охранника, держась на честном слове, лежит на деревянных ступеньках.

— Не заставляй меня причинять тебе ещё большую боль, Локсли.

Мне удается вытащить из-под себя ногу и пнуть его через решетку. Гисборн охает, когда мой сапог налетает на его голень, но все равно не отпускает меня. В отчаянии я плюю ему в лицо, и к моему удивлению он отшатывается. Я шлёпаюсь на деревянный пол. Гисборн издаёт звук, нечто среднее между смехом и рыданием, и когда я поднимаю глаза, то понимаю почему. Он держит кольцо Мэриан. Я ношу его на шее вместо жетона аутло, символа, которому, как мне кажется, я больше не соответствую.

— Отдай его мне, — требую я.

Он размахивает им перед своим лицом, дразня меня и отрицательно качает головой.

— Отдай его мне. — Я протягиваю руку и замечаю кровь на моём рукаве. Гисборн тоже это видит. — Пожалуйста, — говорю я.

— Только если ты пообещаешь.

— Пообещаю что?

— Пообещаешь, что не оставишь меня гнить здесь в полном одиночестве.

— Назови мне хоть одну вескую причину для этого.

Наши взгляды встречаются. Он близок к отчаянию, но это меня не поколеблет. Я его ненавижу. Я ненавижу его всем сердцем.

— Ближе тебя, после смерти Мэриан, у меня никого нет. — Он просовывает руку сквозь решётку и вкладывает кольцо в мою всё ещё протянутую ладонь.

— Что? — Почти не слушая его, я смотрю на кольцо, которое ничего не значит без пальца его владелицы, но который оно было надето.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он глухо.

Я сжимаю кольцо в ладони и поднимаю голову. Гисборн смотрит на меня взглядом, который я не могу понять.

— Оставь его себе, — говорит он. — Ты победил.

Он отодвигается от меня в дальний угол клетки. Несмотря на тусклый свет, я вижу, как его плечи быстро поднимаются и опускаются, и понимаю, что он тихо всхлипывает.

 _Ближе тебя после смерти Мэриан у меня никого нет._ Слова кружатся у меня в голове. Я понятия не имею, что они означают. — Гай… я… — Я не уверен, что хочу сказать, может быть, что мне жаль.

Он оборачивается. Лицо у него мокрое. — Я сказал, оставь его себе! — почти рычит он. Слюна попадает на прутья клетки и стекает по его подбородку.

Не раздумывая, я кладу кольцо в пределах его досягаемости. — Я зайду завтра. — Затем быстро поднимаюсь на ноги и выхожу из трюма, прежде чем успеваю передумать.

~

Это была ошибка — ещё одна ошибка. В последнее время я сделал их чертовски много. Наверное, мне следовало бы быть немного снисходительнее к себе, но я не в лучшем положении. Я, невероятно, несчастен. Правда, я ем, пью и в некотором роде разговариваю со своей шайкой. И время от времени сплю. Но это всё. Я просто делаю всё это, потому что должен.

И одна из причин этого — чувство вины. Вот почему я отдал ему кольцо. Чувство вины из-за того, как именно я пытался убить его, и чувство вины, что его смерть для меня была важнее всего, потому что он убил Мэриан. До этого не должно было дойти. Я Робин Гуд. Я не должен был так поступать.

После еще одного бесцельного блуждания по палубе я возвращаюсь в каюту. Мач спит и храпит, его рот как обычно открыт. Я испытываю ещё один укол вины из-за того, что за последнюю неделю мы почти не разговаривали нормально, и решаю исправить это, как только он проснётся.

Сунув руку под койку, я нахожу лук и колчан. Быстро и бесшумно я поднимаюсь на палубу. По словам Джехаля до Франции осталось всего несколько дней, и я хочу быть готовым к этому.

Стоя на почти пустой палубе и глядя, как слабое солнце пробивается на утреннем небе, я задаюсь вопросом, откуда Джехаль знает, в какую сторону вести судно. По солнцу и звёздам, как я догадываюсь, хотя что он делает, когда небо затянуто тучами, я понятия не имею. Он сказал мне, что много лет путешествовал по этим морям, так что, возможно, он находит правильное направление только благодаря инстинктам, точно так же, как я знаю дороги в лесу.

При мысли о Шервуде мне хочется свернуться калачиком и разрыдаться. Через несколько недель мы будем дома. Жители Ноттингема узнают о смерти ненавистного шерифа и заточении в тюрьму его помощника Гая Гисборна. По крайней мере, я предполагаю, что именно это и произойдёт с ним; я не собираюсь разбираться с Гисборном лично. И народ будет торжествовать и радоваться. Но они по-прежнему будут находиться под тиранией Принца Джона, и у меня мало надежды на то, что новый шериф будет значительно лучше Вейзи. Полагаю, я мог бы выдвинуть себя на эту должность, но я этого не хочу. Я хочу только одного — чтобы трон ждал короля Ричарда по возвращении из Святой Земли.

 _И тогда всё,_ думаю я. Главное сделать это и тогда… и тогда всё рухнет, потому что я никогда не смогу перейти это рубеж. Прошлое тянется за мной, полное радостей и печалей, а настоящее здесь сейчас, на этом судне. Всё, что ждёт меня в будущем, это одиночество и сожаление. Потому что, с моей точки зрения, Гисборн отнял у меня будущее, когда убил Мэриан, и у меня мало шансов найти кого-то, кто мог бы занять её место, даже если бы я захотел.

~

Мачта это отличная штука, в неё невозможно не попасть.

Я пару раз натягиваю тетиву, просто чтобы почувствовать это, хотя причин для волнения нет. Раненая рука в порядке, и даже после недели вынужденного отдыха это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Действие, когда стрела натягивается на тетиву, для меня так же очевидно и естественно, как дыхание. Я могу выстрелить по мачте с закрытыми глазами.

— Я сдержу свое обещание, Мэриан, — шепчу я серо-зелёному морю, как я надеюсь, в направлении Святой Земли.

Первая стрела цепляет мачту и падает на палубу. Я натягиваю тетиву и снова промахиваюсь. Делаю это снова. Опять мимо. Ну же, Робин, что с тобой?

Я продолжаю натягивать тетиву и спускать её, пока все стрелы не заканчиваются. В какой-то момент я даже закрываю глаза, но все они пролетают мимо цели. Все они проносятся мимо мощного ствола мачты и падают в море, потерявшись навсегда.

Взвыв от отчаяния, я падаю на палубу, неумолимое дерево врезается мне в колени.

_Я не могу этого сделать._

~

Я могу сказать, что он начать пить задолго до того, как плюхнулся рядом со мной. Это видно по его нетвёрдой походке, хотя море гладко, как шёлк, а его дыхание, когда он приветствует меня, безошибочно пахнет выпивкой.

Запах напоминает мне об Акре, о том, как я сидел под палящим солнцем со своими людьми, ожидающими, когда я приму решение сесть на судно, и ничего так не хотящим, как бесследно погрузиться в песок, чтобы каким-то образом проложить себе путь обратно к тому месту где лежит Мэриан, а в нескольких ярдах от неё обрёл свой вечный покой Картер. Зная свою удачу, я, скорее всего, оказался бы с ним. При этой жуткой мысли я не в силах сдержать горький смех, срывающийся с моих губ. Салим бросает на меня взгляд, словно спрашивая, кто из нас пил. Я вижу, как его взгляд перемещается от мачты к луку у моих ног.

— Ты промахнулся, — бормочет он на безупречном английском.

Я провожу рукой по лицу и поворачиваюсь к нему.

— Прости?

— Робин Гуд промахнулся. — Он делает глоток из кувшина, который держит в руке, и жидкость стекает по его заросшему густой бородой подбородку.

Я почти желаю ему беса, потому что не хочу разговаривать, но осознание, что он может говорить на моём языке, заставляет меня удержать язык за зубами. Вместо этого я просто киваю.

— Это нехорошо, — говорит он, протягивая мне кувшин.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Не очень хорошо, Салим.

— Твоя рука?..

— С ней всё в порядке. Рука здесь не при чём.

— Да, — говорит он. — Это твоё сердце. — Он сует кувшин мне в руки, и я не могу придумать ни одной веской причины, чтобы не взять его.

Я опрокидываю огненное содержимое в рот и тут же выплёвываю. — Салим, это отвратительно.

Он кивает головой и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

— Ужасно, кошмарно, — уточняю я на своём и его родном языке.

Он запрокидывает голову и смеётся. — Салим согласен.

— Тогда зачем ты это пьёшь? — спрашиваю я.

— Это хорошо для сердца. — Он ударяет себя в верхнюю часть груди для большей выразительности. — Я знаю, Робин Гуд, каково это, когда твоё сердце сжимается до размеров финика. — Салим хватает кувшин и проливает немного жидкости на себя и на меня. Он делает большой глоток и с лёгкостью проглатывает. Он снова протягивает его мне, но я отмахиваюсь.

Салим осторожно ставит кувшин на палубу и встаёт. Он подходит к мачте и поднимает единственную стрелу, которая не упала в море. Он неуклюже возвращается ко мне и присаживается на корточки, кладя стрелу мне на колени.

Я сжимаю пальцами гладкий ясеневый стержень, изящная линия которого расплывается, когда я смотрю на его смертельную красоту.

Салим трогает меня за плечо. — Ответ есть, Робин Гуд. _Ответ есть всегда_. — Он грустно улыбается мне. И затем, взяв кувшин и покачиваясь, уходит прочь.

 _Ответ._ Я встаю, кладу стрелу на тетиву и прицеливаюсь.


	10. Глава 9

Стрела с серо-белым гусиным оперением дугой летит над водой в направлении Святой Земли, к месту упокоения Мэриан, потому что внезапно всё это обретает смысл. У меня есть ответ.

С тех пор как я покинул Акру, я пытался найти путь вперёд. Теперь я убежден, что ответ лежит не передо мной, а позади, в том месте, откуда я иду. Теперь я понимаю, о чём были мои разговоры с Гисборном. Я хотел найти смысл в её смерти, чтобы, вернувшись в Англию, закончить то, что мы начали: вернуть в Англию порядок. Но это не сработало, до такой степени, что я даже не могу стрелять, не промахиваясь. И причина, по которой это не сработало, заключается в том, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Потому что смерть бессмысленна — смерть Мэриан была бессмысленна, — и я знаю, что у меня нет сил продолжать, как бы она этого ни хотела, без неё это невозможно.

Когда судно причалит во Франции, я попрощаюсь со своими друзьями и вернусь в Святую землю под предлогом помощи в заключении мира королю Ричарду, но на самом деле зная, что возвращаюсь, чтобы быть с Мэриан. Потому что я уверен, что моя смерть наступит быстро, и тогда я смогу быть похоронен рядом с ней, и сейчас это единственное, что имеет хоть какой-то смысл для меня.

Чувствуя себя спокойнее, я беру свой лук и пустой колчан и спускаюсь под палубу. Пока я иду, я размышляю о том, почему Салим скрывал свою способность говорить по-английски, и догадываюсь, что у него есть свои причины на это.

Мне всё ещё нужно извиниться перед Мачем, посмотреть, смогу ли я загладить то, как обращалась с ним последние несколько дней; но перед этим я думаю, что мне не помешает немного расслабиться, и, будучи уверен в том, что могу положиться на Алана в этом отношении, решаю разыскать его.

~

Моя догадка о том, где я могу найти Алана, оказывается верной. Когда я вхожу в камбуз, то вижу, что он сидит среди группы не совсем трезвых людей, произнося странные слова на исковерканном арабском, жонглируя монетами и своими потрёпанными прямоугольниками пергамента в быстрой последовательности.

Я наблюдаю за ним мгновение, завидуя его незамысловатой жизни, а затем улыбаюсь, когда вижу, что у него начинает проявляться разочарование, поскольку он не может заставить их понять, как устроена эта игра.

— Чем могу помочь? — спрашиваю я, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ним.

Алан поворачивается ко мне, смотрит на мой пустой колчан. — Плохой день?

— Что-то вроде того.

Он снова возвращается к игре. Салим тоже входит в группу игроков. Озадаченно скривив лицо, он деловито изучает свои клочки пергамента и в данный момент не замечает меня.

— Салим говорит по-английски, — шепчу я на ухо Аллану.

— Что-о?

— Он говорит по-английски, и я предполагаю, что и некоторые другие — тоже.

— Но они что-то бормотали мне по-арабски.

— Конечно, — улыбаюсь я. — Они хотят победить.

— Но как…

— Они жульничают, — быстро отвечаю я.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что за время моего пребывания в Святой Земле я много раз играл с такими, как они, и не раз попадался. То есть до тех пор, пока я не выучил их язык и не поменялся с ними ролями, если можно так выразиться.

— Ты жульничал?

— Нарушал правила.

Один из мужчин дергает Алана за рукав. — Ты играешь! — Мне не нужно переводить, чтобы Алан понял.

— Ладно, ладно, попридержи коней. Я просто задумался.

Постепенно уменьшавшаяся до этого кучка монет Аллана начинает пополняться. Я замечаю, как один из членов команды бросает на Алана злобный взгляд, и через некоторое время он, стараясь быть незамеченным, уходит под предлогом того, что хочет выпить. Когда он делает это, я замечаю, как он шепчет что-то одному из мужчин в кругу игроков, и улыбаюсь, когда один за другим они наклоняются к уху своего соседа. Все как один кладут свои кусочки пергамента и монеты и многозначительно смотрят на Алана.

— Что? Что я сделал? — Алан пододвигает к себе горку монет, несомненно, чувствуя враждебность мужчин.

Раздаётся какое-то общее рычание и ругательства, насколько я могу разобрать.

— Это был не я, — протестует Аллан, наклоняя голову в мою сторону.

— Большое спасибо, — говорю я, толкая Алана и распрямляя ноги.

Один или два недовольных игрока поднимаются на ноги.

— Пора сворачиваться? — предлагает Алан.

Я киваю, и мы оба вскакиваем и бежим к двери.

~

— Как в старые добрые времена, а, Робин? — Алан смеётся.

Я криво ухмыляюсь ему и тащу под перевёрнутую шлюпку.

— Робин, мы не можем просто…

— Тише.

Мы ждём.

— Я думаю, они ушли, — шепчет Алан, когда мы не слышим больше ничего, кроме скрипа судна.

— Подожди. — Я выглядываю из-под шлюпки. Я всё ещё не могу забыть о злобном взгляде одного из членов команды, хотя это всего лишь обычная команда, а не охрана замка или часть армии Саладина.

— Они ушли, Робин? -— Я киваю в знак согласия и мы выбираемся из нашего укрытия.

— Мы, как мне кажется, вряд ли сможем где-то здесь спрятаться, чтобы нас не нашли, не так ли? — спрашивает Алан.

— Думаю, это моя вина, — отвечаю я.

Алан поворачивается ко мне и на мгновение останавливается, уперев руки в бока, словно раздумывая.

— Алан?

Ухмыляясь, он делает мне знак следовать за ним. Мы спускаемся на нижнюю палубу, минуем каюты экипажа и наши собственные каюты. Я вспоминаю свою клятву помириться с Мачем.

— Алан, мне нужно…

Не дав мне договорить, он хватает меня за руку — мою здоровую руку- и тащит по коридору. — Сюда. — Он толкает дверь каюты.

— Чья это…

— Вейзи. И, судя по всему, она ему больше не нужна.

Аллан опускается на колени перед одной из двух коек в комнате и достаёт из-под неё деревянный ящик. Внутри небольшой деревянный бочонок, глиняный кувшин и несколько деревянных кружек. — Думаю, нам обоим не помешает выпить, а, Робин? Отпраздновать наше…

— Наше что? — Не хочу показаться не вежливым, но выпивка и напоминание о мёртвом шерифе это последнее, чего я сейчас хочу.

— Ммм… Спасение? — говорит Алан, игнорируя мою резкость.

Откупорив бочонок, он наливает кроваво-красное вино в кувшин, а оттуда — в две кружки.

— Нет, спасибо, — говорю я ему.

— Да ладно тебе, Робин. Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешало бы выпить, и я знаю, что смогу тебе это предложить. Это хорошее вино. Надо отдать Вейзи должное: он точно знал, как выбирать напитки.

Алан протягивает мне кружку. Я вспоминаю огненную жидкость Салима, но ещё до того, как вино касается моих губ, я могу сказать, что оно будет намного вкуснее. Я ловлю на себе взгляд Алана и думаю, не вспоминает ли он мое пьяное состояние в Акре.

— Дай себе передохнуть, — говорит он. Он пьёт, причмокивая губами и удовлетворённо вздыхает.

Я делаю осторожный глоток, а потом ещё один. Алан прав, это хорошее вино. Я сажусь на противоположную койку.

— Хорошо, да?

Алан снова наполняет свою кружку. Я и забыл, какой он опытный пропойца.

— Я знаю, что это тяжело. — Он серьёзно смотрит на меня. — Но ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться. Для Мача, если не для себя.

Я удивлённо смотрю на Алана, хотя бы потому, что он для разнообразия думает не о себе, а о ком-то другом.

— Потому что, — продолжает он, — когда мы вернёмся в Англию, у нас будет много работы. Ты сам так сказал.

При упоминании об Англии я опрокидываю в себя остатки вина.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Алан. — Разве я сказал что-то не так?

— Я не вернусь, — выпаливаю я.

— Что-что? — спрашивает Алан, не донеся кружку до рта.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Англию.

На самом деле это облегчение — рассказать кому-то об этом. Я решил молчать о своих планах до последнего момента, ошибочно полагая, что щажу их, но, честно говоря, я понимаю, что просто пытаюсь защитить свои собственные чувства. Потому что возвращение в Святую Землю, отказ от борьбы это неправильно, и я это знаю.

— Не… собираешься возвращаться… назад, — говорит Алан: — В таком случает куда ты?..

— Я вернусь в Акру.

— Кроме шуток, но мы только что оттуда.

— Я не могу находиться в Англии без _неё_. Я не могу.

Алан смотрит в свою кружку и облизывает губы. — Что даёт тебе право на такую роскошь, как жалость к себе, когда все остальные просто вынуждены с этим мириться? Мы все потеряли близких, Робин, не только ты. — Он допивает вино и бросает кружку на койку. — Ты думаешь, что из-за того, что он был никудышным вором и лжецом в придачу и сводил меня с ума большую часть времени, я его не любил. Том был моим братом, моей плотью и кровью, и я знал его больше лет, чем ты Мэриан. Я… — он плотно сжимает губы, словно сожалея о своей вспышке. Но уже слишком поздно. Слова вылетели. Его голубые глаза блестят от непролитых слёз.

Я должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Я должен проявить хоть какое-то понимание. Вместо этого всё, что я чувствую, это всепоглощающий гнев, что он мог сравнить мою любовь к Мэриан со своей любовью к его эгоистичному и глупому брату Тому. Том — предатель. Алан — предатель. Встав, я осторожно ставлю кружку, сжимаю правую руку и бью его в лицо.

~

Возможно, это просто кульминация всех недель, проведенных взаперти на этом скрипучем, кишащем крысами судне, или, возможно, это связано с пробуждением чувства вины, которое он по-прежнему испытывает из-за безвременной смерти своего брата. В любом случае ответный удар Алана настолько силён, что я отлетаю к стене каюты. — Ты ублюдок, — злится он, снова надвигаясь на меня.

Я поспешно отступаю в сторону, и его приближающийся кулак с хрустом врезается в деревянные панели позади меня. — Алан.

— Ну уж нет, Робин. Ну уж нет. Ты думаешь, что у тебя есть какие-то исключительные права на страдания. Ты думаешь, что можешь просто начать что-то, а затем уйти, потому что это тебе удобно. Ты думаешь, что можешь просто отказаться от нас…

— Чертовски верно, — кричу я. — Вы мне не нужны, и я не хочу быть с вами, и чем скорее мы расстанемся, тем лучше.

Аллан хватает кувшин и собирается швырнуть его в мою сторону, но передумывает и ставит его на пол, вместо этого бросаясь на меня. Мы падаем вместе, и моя голова ударяется о край койки. Разозлившись, я бью Алана по щеке, раз, другой, оставляя ярко-красные следы.

— Ты не это имеешь в виду, — возражает Алан, отползая от меня и ощупывая свою челюсть. — Это не ты.

— Именно это, чёрт возьми. У меня вот здесь всё это это. С меня хватит всего этого дерьма про Робин Гуда. Мы — не Робин Гуд. Я был им. Но теперь уже нет. С Робин Гудом покончено. Он умер в Святой Земле вместе с Мэриан, так что привыкай. А теперь убирайся от меня к чёртовой матери.

— О нет, — Аллан качает головой, вытирая струйку крови с уголка рта. — Ты так просто не отделаешься от меня, даже и не думай. — Он вскакивает на ноги и бросается на меня.

Раскалённая добела боль пронзает мою раненую руку. Выругавшись, я наношу удар свободной рукой, прямо Алану в шею. Не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух, я поднимаюсь на ноги.

Лёжа на спине и задыхаясь, Аллан замахивается на меня ногой, пытаясь сбить с ног. Я отступаю на шаг и смотрю, как он поднимается на ноги.

— Ты закончил? — Он сплёвывает кровь. Не дожидаясь ответа, он бьёт меня кулаком в живот.

Хватая воздух ртом, я сгибаюсь пополам.

— Давай просто поговорим об этом, хорошо, Робин.

— Давай сделаем это, — говорю я, хватая его за плечи и с силой вдавливаю коленом ему в пах.

Задыхаясь, Алан падает на пол. Не раздумывая, я бросаюсь на него сверху. Кувшин хрустит под нашим общим весом, и, когда мы перекатываемся друг под другом, я ловлю пьянящий запах вина, который заливает половицы и впитывается в нашу одежду.

Что-то острое скользит по моему боку, и я вскрикиваю. Я отталкиваю себя от Алана. Он прислоняется к койке шерифа, держа в руке осколок разбитого кувшина. Алан потерял над собой контроль, и я тоже.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, э-Дейл. — Я подползаю к нему, бью по лицу, поворачиваюсь и начинаю ползти обратно к другой койке. Пустой пояс с мечом впивается мне в живот, когда Алан, обхватив рукой полоску кожи, дёргает меня назад. Вместо того чтобы попытаться вырваться, я наваливаюсь на него всем своим весом. Мы сцепляемся в единый клубок, и я почти оказываюсь у него на коленях. Он тут же бьёт меня по спине, и я падаю вперёд. Пытаясь защитить свою раненую руку, а также голову, я вытягиваю левую руку, и острая боль пронзает моё запястье, когда мои растопыренные пальцы ударяются о палубу. Я резко оборачиваюсь, ожидая, что Алан попытается схватить меня сзади, прежде чем я успею отдышаться.

Вместо этого я вижу, что он уже стоит, вытянув руки в боевой стойке. — Значит, хочешь ещё? — Он ощупывает пальцами кровь, покрывающую его подбородок, и ухмыляется.

— Чертовски верно, — отвечаю я, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

Я замахиваюсь на него, мой кулак не соприкасается ни с чем, кроме воздуха. Я тоже ухмыляюсь. Потому что это то, чего хочу я, и он тоже. Мы уже давно рвёмся в бой. На самом деле, с тех пор, как Аллан стал предателем и связался с Гисборном, он стал «человеком Гая». И этот обмен ударами опьяняет. Это первый раз, когда я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым после того взрыва страха и жгучей потребности бежать, чтобы попытаться спасти мою Мэриан вслед за тем, как Гисборн пронзил её мечом.

При мысли о Гисборне я врезаюсь головой в грудь Аллана. Он падает на пол. Гисборн тот человек, с кем я должен драться. Но он лишил меня этого права, показав мне свои страдания, признав свою вину и спася мою жизнь. Я хочу избить его до полусмерти, но вместо этого делаю это с Алланом.

— Ты закончил? — Я откидываю мокрые от пота волосы с глаз.

Он отрицательно качает головой. — А ты? — спрашивает он.

— Чёрт возьми, нет.

— Хорошо. — Алан отталкивается от пола.

И так продолжается дальше, мы обмениваемся ударами, пинками и оскорблениями. Аллан не очень хороший боец, я лучше. Тем не менее моя раненая рука означает, что Алан должен иметь преимущество.

— Ну же, Робин Гуд. Ты даже не пытаешься.

Я бью его за это по уху, он отшатывается и падает.

 _Я не Робин Гуд_ , беззвучно кричу я. Я просто Робин из Локсли, «заноза в заднице», никто. Я оставил Робин Гуда на выцветших песках Акры с моей мёртвой женой. Не осталось ничего, что связывало бы меня с этим именем, даже мой жетон, забыт и брошен под койкой.

Держа кулаки наготове, я смотрю, как Аллан вскакивает на ноги, весь в ухмылках, крови и вине.

Он смеётся. — Черт побери, если это не лучше, чем игра в кости, Гуд. — Ныряя к моим ногам, он подсекает меня. Я приземляюсь на раненую руку и кричу от мучительной боли.

— Извини, — бормочет Аллан.

Схватившись за руку, я пытаюсь встать.

— Нет, — говорит он. Его кулак врезается мне в нос.

От шока я падаю обратно на пол. Мгновенно по моей рубашке начинает струится ярко-красная кровь. Я знаю, что Аллан стоит надо мной, тяжело дыша. Я пытаюсь приподняться, тщетно зажимая нос ладонью, и сдаюсь, когда еще одна солидная порция крови проливается на мою ладонь.

— Вот так-то! — бормочет Аллан.

Я молча смотрю на свою окровавленную руку и представляю, как из _неё_ торчит меч. Она была так совершенна, так чиста и спокойна, словно клинок был не более чем нелепым украшением её платья. А потом она вытащила его, и когда она умерла, я заметил на белоснежном полотне багряное кольцо, сначала маленькое, почти идеальный круг. Затем круг медленно развернулся веером, становясь бледно-розовым по мере того, как он распространялся по нитям её платья.

— Мэриан.

Я опускаю руку и смотрю, как кровь свободно стекает по моей рубашке. И точно так же, как её кровь распустилась и разлилась веером по её платью, так и мое горе расширяется и наполняет мою грудь, всё такое же подавляющее, всё такое же разрушительное; горе, которое заставило меня забыть моих друзей, забыть себя и забыть моё обещание ей.

_Обещай мне, что будешь продолжать сражаться._

_Я обещаю._

Я не должен был забывать это, но я любил её, и у меня никогда не будет возможности любить её снова.

— Держи. — Алан суёт мне в руки какую-то тряпку. Я должен взять её. Это жест доброты и извинения. Вместо этого я отмахиваюсь от него.

Дверь каюты распахивается.

— Хозяин!

Алан снова протягивает мне тряпку, и на этот раз я беру её.

— Робин, — говорю я вслух сам себе. — Когда же ты поумнеешь?

Я поднимаю голову. Надо мной склонился Мач, его шапочка съехала набок, лицо озабоченно. Как я могу отвернуться от него, от любого из них? Я смотрю на Алана, потом на Джона, который стоит в дверях. — Я Робин Гуд, — говорю я им.

Мач толкает меня в плечи, заставляя опять лечь на пол в заблуждении, что это остановит кровотечение, и я клянусь, что слышу смех Аллана, но, возможно, это делаю я.


	11. Глава 10

— Прости меня, — говорит Мач.

— За что?

— Ты знаешь.

— Нет. Я не думаю, что знаю это.

Мы сидим на своих койках, кровь из моего носа наконец-то перестала течь. Джон отпихнул Мача от меня и заставил просто спокойно посидеть, зажимая нос, пока кровь не остановилась. У меня до сих пор на груди, там, где она пропитала камизу, остались пятна. Скоро я разберусь с этим, но сейчас, как мне кажется, важнее разобраться с Мачем.

— Я ревновал, — говорит он.

— К чему?

— К тому, что ты общаешься с Гисборном, делишься с ним своими переживаниями.

— У нас есть общее прошлое. И это всё. — Я сгибаю распухшее левое запястье. — Как ты можешь ревновать к Гисборну? — спрашиваю я, разглядывая уродливый порез на моей раненой руке, теперь лишённой бинтов. Пиратский клинок прочертил неровную линию на моей татуировке, той самой, что я выжег на предплечье, когда был с королем Ричардом.

Мач показывает на мою руку. — Тебе всё ещё больно?

Простой черный крест символизировал мои юношеские надежды на то, что я смогу сделать мир лучше. Это предвещало славу и приключения для парня, который жаждал большего, чем его скромный английский дом. Я касаюсь искорёженного креста подушечками пальцев. Да, Мач. Всё ещё больно.

Мач лежит на койке и делает вид, что изучает потолок. Дважды он издаёт тихий звук, как будто собирается что-то сказать, а затем замолкает. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он не мог подобрать слова, хотя, полагаю, справедливо будет сказать, что большинство этих слов, когда-то им произнесённых, часто были неразумными, неуместными или просто идиотскими. Он откашливается: — Я всегда думал, что буду единственным… ну ты понимаешь. Тем, кому ты доверяешь. Я думал, что мы с тобой делимся переживаниями.

— А разве мы не делаем это? — спрашиваю я.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Думаю, что нет.

Я смотрю вниз на свою грудь, размышляя, стоит ли мне искать свой жетон и, что более важно, кольцо Мэриан. Я хочу его вернуть. Оно не должно быть у Гисборна. — Мне очень жаль. Это было необдуманно с моей стороны.

— Значит, мы всё ещё друзья? — Мач перекатывается на живот и перевешивается через край, роясь под койкой. Он вытаскивает свёрток с одеждой, включая чистую камизу.

— Да, мы всё ещё друзья.

— Только я думал, что я тебе больше не нравлюсь, — говорит он.

— Как ты можешь так думать? — Я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до разбитого носа. Кажется, он не сломан. Затем я смотрю на свои руки, по-прежнему испачканные кровью, как моей, так и Алана. Нет, Мач. _Это я сам себе не очень-то нравлюсь._

— Принести нам что-нибудь поесть? — спрашивает он.

Я улыбаюсь. Мы помирились, и этого достаточно для Мача; время, чтобы заняться важными вещами в жизни, такими как еда. Он такой предсказуемый, но мне это нужно. Когда моя жизнь, по-видимому катиться ко всем чертям, мне нужно что-то обычное. Я уже несколько дней толком не ел и не спал. Если у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс подготовиться к тому, что должно произойти, я должен разобраться в себе, и быстро. — Это звучит как план. Не возражаешь, если я сначала приведу себя в порядок?

— Нет, чистота это хорошо. Я тогда пойду. Посмотри, не приготовили ли Джон и Алан ужин. О, — говорит он, держа руку на дверном засове. — Почему вы с Аланом избили друг друга?

Я плещу водой в лицо и смотрю на кровавые завитки в маленькой глиняной миске для умывания, которую Алан где-то раздобыл. — Мы просто вбивали друг в друга немного здравого смысла. Ну, в основном в меня. — Я оглядываюсь в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы вытереться, и беру чистую камизу.

-Хо… Робин! — Мач недовольно фыркает.

— Что?

Он поднимает глаза к небу и выходит за дверь.

~

Алан ухмыляется и жестом приглашает меня в свою с Джоном каюту. Под глазом у него уже начинает темнеть. Его нижняя губа распухла и рассечена.

— Алан, я…

— Не-а, — отмахивается он. — Я сам напросился.

— Садись, — говорит Джон, протягивая мне ломоть хлеба, — и ешь.

Я сажусь на край койки Джона и откусываю маленький кусочек хлеба. Я жую целую вечность, не уверенный, что смогу проглотить, но я делаю это. Я откусываю ещё кусочек, потом ещё. Мач, с набитым едой ртом, ободряюще улыбается.

Я замечаю, что на маленьком столике, втиснутом между койками Алана и Джона, ещё больше еды. Джон ловит мой взгляд и кивает, чтобы я угощался, а Алан наливает мне вина.

— Давай, — говорит он, протягивая мне кружку. — Она не кусается.

— Она нет, но я могу.

Алан ухмыляется, и морщится от боли в разбитой губе. — Больше никаких извинений, Робин. Всё порядке.

— Да, — говорит Мач. — Просто ешь и пей.

К счастью, он не добавляет ещё _и веселись,_ потому что, хотя я чувствую себя намного лучше, сидя здесь со своими друзьями, я не готов к счастью.

— Итак, — говорит Аллан, потирая руки. — Джехаль говорит, что ещё несколько дней, и мы доберёмся до Франции, а оттуда — в Англию. Мы поедем в Ноттингем, или в Лондон, или ещё куда-то?

Несмотря ни на что, они по-прежнему ждут от меня принятия решений. Я понимаю, но, тем не менее, это бремя я счастливо нёс, пока не потерял Мэриан. Но я не могу отказаться от них. Их лидер вернулся, хотя и довольно помятый и побитый лидер, и я не могу их подвести. Они хорошие люди, даже лучшие, и я как-нибудь справлюсь с этим, ради себя и ради них.

— Сначала Локсли, — говорю я, решительно жуя кусок мяса и по очереди смотрю на своих друзей. — Локсли — мой дом, моя деревня. Я должен выяснить, что с ним случилось с тех пор, как мы уехали. После этого Ноттингем. Вейзи не был глуп; он наверняка оставил планы на время своего отсутствия. И не нужно гадать, что могут повлечь за собой эти планы. Необходимо уничтожить последних Чёрных Рыцарей.

— А потом? — спрашивает Джон.

— А потом, друзья мои, мы должны удержать грязные руки Принца Джона подальше от трона. Мы должны найти способ сохранить Англию до возвращения Ричарда.

Они все кивают, но я могу сказать, о чём они думают. Только мы четверо? _Что мы можем сделать против мощи Принца Джона?_

~  
  
Нам ещё нужно добраться до Франции и пересечь её, но шайка хочет поговорить об Англии. Итак, мы говорим о покупке лошадей в Портсмуте для поездки в Ноттингем и о том, по каким дорогам ехать. Мы говорим о том, сохранить ли наше возвращение в тайне от населения или дать всем знать, что мы вернулись. Мы говорим обо всём, кроме одной вещи, о которой, как я знаю, они хотят поговорить: о лагере и жизни, которую мы оставили позади.

Когда я собираюсь уходить, они умоляют меня остаться ещё. Еды и вина целое изобилие, а также есть эль, если я захочу. Но я больше не могу есть и боюсь пить слишком много. И, самое главное, мне кажется, что я им мешаю. Я придумываю неубедительное оправдание, что мне нужно размять ноги. Я уверен, что они знают, что я лгу, но всё равно отпускают меня.

Как только я выхожу на палубу, я делаю большой глоток воздуха; мне кажется, что я задерживал дыхание всё время, пока был с ними.

Я подумываю о том, чтобы пробежаться по палубе, но моя старая рана — та, которую мне нанёс одетый в сарацина Гисборн, болит. Я делаю несколько растяжек, как учил меня лекарь, чтобы посмотреть, поможет ли это. Но в данный момент это не помогает. Но это не имеет никакого значения. Я уже привык к этой физической боли. Иногда я даже забываю о ней. Но полностью она никогда не проходит. Со временем я научился с этим справляться. Как двигаться, как стоять, пока не дошло до того, что я смог одурачить всех, даже себя. В последнее время я даже стал приветствовать это ощущение, охотно принимая ноющую пульсацию и жжение, когда мои мысли становятся слишком подавляющими.

Но сегодня, несмотря на непрекращающуюся боль, этого недостаточно. Хотя мы и не говорили о ней, пребывание с моей шайкой или то, что от неё осталось, напомнило мне о Мэриан. И вместе со знакомой болью в боку приходит эта новая боль; я уже не помню время, когда у меня её не было. Я чувствую, как моё сердце сжимается и скручивается, даже когда оно продолжает биться в своем постоянном жизненном ритме. И я не понимаю, почему это не прекращается.

~

Услышав тихое бормотание голосов, среди которых был и голос Салим, я решаю идти в противоположном направлении.

На носу лодки две груды бочек. В половине из них пресная вода, в другой — эль. Я протискиваюсь за бочки и прислоняюсь к ним, глядя на море. Смотря на холодные зелёные воды, я вспоминаю похожий ряд бочек в гавани Акры. Я краснею вспоминая ту довольно смущающую ситуацию

_«Идиот»._

_Совершенно верно, Мэриан._

Жаль, что я не могу поговорить с ней. Не через этот тихий шёпот в порывах ветра, а по настоящему.

— Ты всегда смотришь в одну сторону.

Я поворачиваюсь.

— Я наблюдал за тобой, — продолжает Салим, переходя на английский. — В одиночестве, ты всегда смотрите в направлении Святой Земли. Хотя мы много раз меняли курс, ты по-видимому знаешь куда смотреть. Я не могу объяснить, откуда ты это знаешь, и, возможно, ты тоже не можешь этого объяснить. Но время оглядываться назад подходит к концу, мой друг. Сейчас самое время подумать о живых и помолиться.

— Салим? — Сегодня он выглядит по-другому, и мне требуется время, чтобы понять почему.

— Надвигается шторм, Робин Гуд. Разве ты не видишь цвета неба?

Я знаю, что это такое. Сегодня вечером у Салима нет его обычного кувшина. Сегодня Салим трезв.

— Мы уже прошли через несколько штормов, — отвечаю я. — Почему ты думаешь, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому?

— Потому что судно уже тонет, мой друг.

Я смеюсь и притворно бью его по руке. По-моему, _это шутка._ Одна из тех шуток, которые отпускают моряки, когда они приближаются к берегу.

Салим качает головой. Его тёмно-карие глаза и лицо серьёзны. Это не шутка.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, Робин. У капитана Джехаля есть люди, которые пытаются что-то сделать с этим, пока мы разговариваем, но на этот раз оно не выдержит. Не во время шторма.

— Сколько времени у нас есть?

— Я не могу сказать наверняка, но Салим уже знает, что лодок на всех не хватит, а Салим не умеет плавать, — с этими словами он поворачивается и уходит, оставляя меня одного.

Я отшатываюсь от бочек и падаю на колени.

~

— Ха! Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.

— Мач?

Не говоря ни слова, Мач протягивает мне мой лук и колчан, последний полон стрел. Я не понимаю. Все, что я знаю, это то, что Салим сказал, что лодка пойдет ко дну, и что я хочу кричать, пока не охрипну. Потому что где-то между дракой с Аланом и ужином с друзьями я решил, что хочу домой, в Англию, а я не смогу этого сделать, если буду лежать на морском дне.

— Робин? — Мач всё ещё пытается всунуть мне в руки лук и стрелы.

 _Что толку от моего лука?_ хочу я кричать. _Что толку, если мы все утонем?_ — Мач, мне нужно сказать…

— Всё в порядке, Робин. Я понимаю. Мы понимаем. — Он кивает головой на море, в ту сторону, куда я смотрел.

 _Он не знает,_ думаю я.

Я снова смотрю на относительно спокойное море и на небо, которое, хотя и темнеет, но не выглядит таким уж угрожающим. Возможно, Салим ошибается.

Я криво улыбаюсь и беру своё оружие.

— Алан сказал, что ты потерял все свои стрелы, так что я…

— Я не совсем потерял их, — говорю я, вспоминая, как все они, кроме одной, упали в море. Прежде чем я успеваю зациклиться на этом, я накладываю на тетиву стрелу. Я нацеливаю её на мачту, ту самую мачту, в которую я раньше промазал. На этот раз я нахожусь дальше, но стрела попадает точно. Словно в подтверждение этого, я тут же выпускаю ещё одну стрелу. Она делит первую пополам.

Мач аплодирует мне.

Лёгкий ветерок щекочет мне шею, и мгновение спустя первые капли дождя падают на крышки бочек.

Мач поворачивает лицо к небу и открывает рот, как будто хочет пить дождевую воду, как обычно изображая клоуна. Я чувствую, как лодка скользит у меня под ногами, хотя не думаю, что он это замечает. Мокролицый Мач улыбается мне, а я в зачарованном ужасе смотрю, как мачты начинают терять свою вертикальную линию.

— Мы должны быть близко к берегу, — говорит Мач. — Дождь на вкус как трава.

Ветер усиливается, дождь усиливается. Один из членов экипажа издает испуганный вопль. Мачу не нужно понимать их язык, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Команда начинает стягивать паруса и с трудом отвязывает несколько маленьких шлюпок, привязанных к палубе.

— Робин?

— Мне очень жаль.

— Но… но мы уже почти дома. — Он дергает себя за шапочку, поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. — Конечно, это какая-то ошибка. — Он поворачивается и бежит, хотя одному Богу известно, куда, по его мнению, он должен бежать.

— Мач! Стой! — Я догоняю его и хватаю за руку, прежде чем он успевает двинуться дальше. — Успокойся. Дай подумать.

— Думай, — говорит он, его глаза огромные и безумные. — А что тут думать? Судно тонет, и никто из нас не умеет плавать, кроме тебя.

— Мач, послушай. Мы можем выбраться отсюда. Там есть шлюпки. Но сначала мы должны найти Джона и Алана.

Мач цепляется за мои плечи, словно ища поддержки. У меня не хватает духу сказать ему, что он причиняет мне боль. — Шлюпки, да, шлюпки — это хорошо.

Я уже знаю о его страхе и неприязни к морю, так что Бог знает, как он относится к тому, чтобы бросить вызов стихии в крошечной шлюпке; это если нам повезёт оказаться в одной из них.

Словно иллюстрируя мою мысль, он поспешно отпускает меня, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы отойти в сторону. Его тошнит перед моими ногами.

— Господи! — Алан останавливается перед нами, Джон крутиться позади него. У обоих на лицах одно и то же выражение — жалкий страх. Они могут сделать мечи и стрелы, но плавать они не умеют.

Внезапно мое сердце оживает. Я должен спасти этих людей, моих друзей. Я должен благополучно доставить их в Англию. И я сам должен вернуться в Англию и сдержать обещание, данное Мэриан.

Они все смотрят на меня, и я полон решимости не подвести их. _Я никогда их не подведу,_ думаю я. _Робин Гуд никогда их не подведёт_.


	12. Глава 11

— Мач, послушай меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. Я не могу сделать это в одиночку.

Мач вытирает тыльной стороной ладони испачканный рвотой подбородок и кивает.

— Алан? — говорю я.

Алан вздрагивает, словно только что вынырнул из одного кошмара и шагнул в другой. Я никогда раньше не видел его таким испуганным.

— Алан, пойди узнай о шлюпках и найди Салима, если сможешь.

— Правильно. Да. Шлюпки. Салим. — Он поворачивается вокруг себя раз, потом ещё один, как будто не знает, куда идти. Джон хватает его за плечи и подталкивает к корме.

— Джон, нам нужна вода. Бочки.

Джон кивает, расправляет плечи и уходит.

— Мач, иди с Джоном. Я собираюсь…

— Что, хозяин? Что ты собираешься сделать?

Не то, что ты думаешь.

— Робин! — кричит он, когда я протискиваюсь мимо него и бросаюсь к люку. — Куда ты?

В голове проносится мысль, что _я опоздаю._ Гисборн сидит в запертой клетке, которая находится в трюме, и трюм скоро наполнится водой. Я сомневаюсь, что тот, кто охраняет его, если вообще кто-то охраняет, будет тратить своё драгоценное время, пытаясь вытащить его.

Когда я останавливаюсь перед ступенями, ведущими в трюм, в памяти вспыхивает воспоминание: мы с Гисборном купаемся в пруду Локсли, вопреки желанию наших семей, которые постоянно предупреждали детей держаться подальше от его, казалось бы, безобидных вод. Он использовался для полива посевов деревни. В его заросших ряской и водорослями водах, обитали различные водоплавающие птицы и иногда можно было увидеть кого-то, кто смотрел на него в момент тихого созерцания. Он не был предназначен для купания, но мы всё равно делали это.

У нас с Гисборном как обычно был очередной спор: его отец собирался участвовать в одном из славных крестовых походов, о которых я слышал обрывки сведений, но о которых мой отец никогда мне не рассказывал. Гисборн называл моего отца трусом, а я защищал его, втайне задаваясь вопросом, говорит ли Гисборн правду. Он закончился соревнованием, как и многие другие наши споры. На этот раз, мы решили переплыть пруд Локсли.

Когда мы сняли сапоги, я взглянул на Гисборна. Он был выше меня, в свои тринадцать лет, на три лета старше, но я знал, что лучше плаваю. Я видел его в реке, протекавшей по окраине Шервуда, как он молотил по воде руками и ногами.

— Боишься, Локсли?

— Нет. А ты?

— Нет.

— Итак, как мы…

— На счёт «три», — сказал он.

— И первый, кто переплывёт его, победит?

Он кивнул. — Согласен. Готов?

— Готов.

Мы оба прыгнули на счёт «один».

С берега за нами наблюдали деревенские ребятишки. Когда мы вошли в воду, я услышал несколько криков; некоторые были предупреждениями, другие — приветствиями. Среди них был Маленький Рик, сын нашей посудомойки Магды. Он ненавидел Гисборна, говорил, что его мрачный вид пугает. Я слышал, как он выкрикивает моё имя, подгоняя меня.

Плыть было трудно. Пруд казался гораздо меньше, когда ты стоишь на берегу, а я никогда раньше не плавал в одежде. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на Гисборна. Мы шли с ним почти в ровень. С берега послышались новые крики: взрослые, среди них был и мой отец. Я изо всех сил старался не обращать на них внимания. Я должен был победить Гисборна.

Мы оба одновременно достигли середины пруда. На мгновение я запаниковал, подумав, что если Гисборн устанет и начнёт тонуть, то я не смогу его спасти, так как он намного больше меня, но я видел, что он всё ещё полон сил. На самом деле у него дела шли лучше, чем у меня, и он начал меня обгонять. Я немедленно заработал руками и ногами изо всех сил.

Мой затуманенный водой взгляд метнулся к густым зарослям тростника, окаймлявшим край пруда. Я вскользь подумал, насколько трудно будет прорваться сквозь них, не окажемся ли мы с Гисборном в клубке листьев и корней, и не придётся ли виланам из деревни вытаскивать нас оттуда, в результате чего ни один из нас не сможет претендовать на победу. Затем я услышал пронзительный визг. Что-то было не так. Мне нужно было посмотреть что случилось, поэтому я остановился, проклиная тот факт, что теперь почти наверняка проиграю Гисборну.

Наблюдавшие за нами дети притихли, но взрослые всё ещё кричали, включая мать Гисборна. Я слышал её пронзительный французский, перекрывающий все остальные голоса взрослых.

Я снова начал плыть, испугавшись, что, если буду долго оставаться на месте, то слишком устану, чтобы добраться до берега. Я также боялась того, что случится со мной, когда я выйду из пруда. Отец запретит мне играть в лесу, запретит ездить верхом и, не дай Бог, заберёт лук.

Поэтому я с удивлением обнаружил, что меня вытаскивают из воды не сильные руки отца, а управляющего поместьем. Задыхаясь, отплёвываясь, дрожа и чувствуя себя не слишком умным, я всё ещё надеялся, что победил Гисборна.

Потом я увидел, как он отталкивает мать и рычит на двух младших детей, которые продолжали насмехаться над ним.

Кто-то пронзительно вскрикнул, и из камышей появился мой отец с ребёнком на руках: Маленький Рики упал в пруд.

Когда управляющий отпустил меня, я разрывался между желанием убежать и желанием узнать, как там Рики. Любопытство взяло верх, и я пополз по мокрой траве к тому месту, где отец положил Рика на берег. На мгновение толпа зевак заслонила их обоих, пока управляющий не крикнул им, чтобы они отошли. Я не мог поверить своим глазам. Мой отец должен был наказать меня, но вместо этого он бил Маленького Рики.

— Отец, нет! — Я бросился к нему и обхватил за шею. Моё неожиданное приземление на спину отца сбило его с ног, и он упал навзничь, едва не раздавив меня. Я думал, что он развернётся и набросится на меня, и я приготовился к этому. Но этого не случилось. Вместо этого меня схватил мокрый и злой Гисборн.

— Ты идиот! — крикнул он, прижимая меня к земле.

— Но он же делает ему больно! — воскликнул я, пытаясь вывернуться из-под худого тела Гисборна.

А потом я увидел, как отец перестал колотить Рика по груди и наклонился, прижавшись губами к его маленькому рту. И в отличие от Гинсборна я не понял, что происходит.

— Он спасает его жизнь, Локсли, а это больше, чем он сделает для тебя, когда всё закончится.

И хотя я ничего не понимал, я поймал себя на том, что доверяю словам Гисборна, перестал извиваться и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на отца.

Магда стояла на коленях, комкая юбки и плача. Рики издал сдавленный булькающий звук, и отец перевернул его на бок. И прудовая вода вместе со рвотой хлынули из его маленького рта.

Из собравшейся толпы донеслось громкое восклицание, и отец разогнулся, вытирая лицо.

Я начал отползать обратно.

— Робин, — прорычал отец.

Я побежал.

В тот день я проиграл гораздо больше, чем заплыв.

Понимая, что должен поступить достойно, я вернулся домой, мокрый и несчастный, чтобы дождаться отца. Мне пришлось долго ждать, и к тому времени, как он добрался до дома, я думал, что он уже успокоился.

— С Риком всё будет в порядке, — сказал он. Он стянул сапоги и принялся стаскивать с себя мокрую одежду.

Я кивнул, не решаясь заговорить.

Отец больше ничего не сказал, пока не переоделся. Потом он подошёл и встал надо мной. — Робин?

— Да, отец? — Я заставил себя посмотреть в его суровое лицо.

— Это была очень глупая вещь, которую ты сделал сегодня, причём после того, как тебе неоднократно говорили, что в пруду купаться нельзя.

— Но Гай…

— Я не хочу ничего слышать о Гае. По крайней мере, у него хватило ума понять, как помочь Рику.

Я заёрзал на стуле.

— Ты будешь наказан.

— Да, отец.

— И ты пойдёшь к матери Рика с извинениями.

— Да, отец.

Он снял ремень, которым только что был опоясан. Я другого и не ожидал и протянул руки. К моему ужасу, отец поднял меня на ноги. — Я думаю, — сказал он, потянув за мои штаны.

— Да, отец. — Я повернулся, стянул штаны почти до конца и наклонился.

Он и раньше угрожал таким наказанием за различные проступки, но никогда не прибегал к нему. И даже когда я стоял там, дрожа от холода и страха, я думал, что он не пойдёт на это.

— Сколько тебе лет, Робин?

— Десять лет, отец.

Ремень со свистом рванулся назад, когда отец взмахнул им. Всего десять ударов. Каждый из них был немного тяжелее предыдущего, и каждый причинял адскую боль. Но удары ремнём не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем стыдом, который я испытывал; стыдом за то, что снова нарушил отцовские правила, и стыдом, когда я понял, что, если бы Гай не оттащил меня, я мог бы впустую потратить драгоценные мгновения, когда отец пытался спасти жизнь Маленького Рика.

~

Мое наказание было тем, что я заслужил — десять ударов ремнем, запрет на езду верхом в течение месяца и игры в лесу, пока я не закончу список утомительных и не очень срочных дел в поместье.

В тот вечер я не спустился к ужину, и отец не позвал меня. Я даже не уверен, был ли там вообще ужин для меня, и в любом случае я не мог нормально сидеть.

Я задавался вопросом, придёт ли отец в мою комнату, чтобы ещё раз высечь меня? Но он этого не сделал. Казалось, он и его ремень сказали всё, что можно было сказать.

Вытянувшись на кровати, я уставился на тёмную дырку от сучка в деревянном столбике кровати. И я оставался в таком положении, пока не услышал скрип лестницы и тихий щелчок, когда отец закрыл дверь своей спальни.

Я почти решил сбежать из своей комнаты, используя шпалеры и подпорки на доме в качестве опоры для рук, отправиться на вершину холма над Локсли и устроиться в ложбине рядом с местом, где моя мать спала своим вечным сном, как я делал это много раз. Но не в эту ночь. Сегодня ночью у меня было чувство, что это может быть единственный случай, когда она бы согласилась с моим отцом.

Я закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. И тут я вспомнил о молитвах. Я быстро прочитал их и пережил ещё один приступ стыда за то, что делал это не особенно пылко, ещё одна причина, из-за которой моя мать могла бы презирать меня сегодня. Затем, встревоженный и измученный, я забрался в постель.

Я не мог уснуть. Я был голоден, очень голоден. Я испробовал все свои обычные приемы: счёт, игры в слова, декламацию по-французски, но ничего не получалось. Мне нужно было что-нибудь съесть.

Решив, что отец спит, я на цыпочках подошёл к двери спальни и медленно открыл её, стараясь избежать обычного скрипа.

В полутьме я не мог разглядеть, на что наступил, но сумел подавить крик, когда что-то острое впилось в мою босую ногу. Я наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть причинивший мне боль предмет, и мой голод, все мои желания мгновенно исчезли, когда я увидел, на что наступил.

Это было произведение искусства, сделанное отцом Маленького Рики незадолго до того, как он умер от оспы. Пустая трата времени, сказал мой отец, но потом втайне гордился мной, когда увидел, как хорошо я с ним управляюсь.

Дрожащими пальцами я осторожно подобрал обломки тиса, которые когда-то были изящным, но удивительно прочным луком. Бесполезная тетива трепетала на расколотом дереве. Даже мои стрелы были сломаны пополам.

Прижимая обломки к груди, я попятился в свою комнату и закрыл дверь босой окровавленной ногой. Я положил сломанный лук на кровать и снова зажёг свечу, чтобы посмотреть, что можно сделать, но, осмотрев осколки, понял, что его уже не спасти.

Мой лук. Он отличал меня от других деревенских мальчишек. Он давал мне власть над Гисборном, чей высокий рост и мрачное угрюмое лицо заставляли большую часть юнцов Локсли следовать за ним из страха, или благоговения, или смеси того и другого.

Мой лук. Он повышал мою самооценку, давал мне цель в жизни и наполнял меня чувством гордости. Теперь он был разломан на куски. Я уронил сломанное оружие на кровать, бросился на него сверху и плакал до тех пор, пока у меня не кончились слёзы.

Я ненавидел своего отца.

~

_И я ненавижу тебя, Гисборн. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты заперт в клетке в трюме, который скоро будет полон воды, если уже не полон; и я ненавижу тот факт, что я достаточно глуп, чтобы попытаться спасти тебя._

— Гисборн! — отстегнув колчан, я бросаю его на палубу, и лук летит туда же; сейчас они мне не понадобятся. Я стягиваю сапоги, отбрасываю их в сторону. Нет времени раздеваться дальше.

В трюме темно, единственный свет льётся через открытый люк, но этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что вода быстро поднимается.

— Гисборн! — кричу я снова, испытывая чувство вины от надежды, что я опоздал и у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как попытаться сбежать отсюда вместе с остальными.

— Локсли?

_Чёрт бы побрал этого человека._

Я ныряю с верхней ступеньки. Попав в ледяную морскую воду, я задыхаюсь, а затем проплываю несколько гребков, необходимых, чтобы добраться до Гисборна. Он выпрямился, вцепившись руками в прутья решетки, и обхватив их ногами в чулках. Каким-то образом ему удалось добраться до самого верха клетки. Вода доходит ему до подбородка, и у него остаётся всего несколько дюймов свободного пространства для дыхания.

— Ты пришёл за мной, — хрипло произносит он.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я ныряю под воду.

Мне удаётся найти дверь клетки на ощупь, но я быстро понимаю, что это безнадежно. Без ключа её невозможно открыть. Я несколько раз дёргаю дверь, больше для того, чтобы убедить себя, что, по крайней мере, я пытался. С чувством, что мои лёгкие близки к разрыву, я снова выныриваю на поверхность.

Гисборн прижимается лицом к потолку клетки, отчаянно нуждаясь в последнем глотке воздуха, прежде чем вода хлынет ему на голову.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он на удивлением спокойным голосом. — Ты пришёл.

— Мне очень жаль, Гисборн.

— Не надо, — он сплёвывает воду.

— Ключ? — спрашиваю я. — Где ключ?

— Забудь об этом. У нас нет времени.

— Отвечай на вопрос, чёрт побери!

Его длинные тёмные волосы напоминают чёрные водоросли, плавающие на поверхности воды.

— Я не знаю. Охранник обычно вешает их на крючок у лестницы, когда уходит от меня, но это слишком…

Я не могу ждать, чтобы услышать, что он собирается сказать и плыву к затопленным ступеням, гребок за гребком, дрыгая ногами, как в пруду Локсли.

Мои руки бьются о стену, и я провожу ими по доскам вдоль ступенек, вверх и вниз, от пола до люка. Никаких ключей. Судно скрипит и стонет, когда безжалостная вода заполняет каюты, коридоры, камбуз и трюм. Я должен выбираться отсюда.

Кувыркаясь под водой, я отталкиваюсь от стены. Мои пальцы натыкаются на что-то твёрдое и похожее на ключ.

Мысленно выругавшись, я возвращаюсь к стене. На этот раз я нахожу крюк дальше от лестницы, чем предполагал Гисборн. Сжимая ключи, я всплываю на поверхность и плыву обратно к клетке. Вода поднялась выше крыши клетки, и когда я плыву вниз, я вижу Гисборна, раскинувшего руки и плавающего под потолком, его ноги всё ещё цепляются за прутья.

 _Брось это,_ Робин, говорю я себе, пробираясь по решётке к замку. Он умер. Я нахожу замок и вставляю ключ. Он не поворачивается. Не тот. Я пробую второй, но пока я вожусь с ним, думая, что _это будет третий и последний ключ, потому что именно так эти вещи работают,_ я роняю всю связку. Если бы можно было кричать под водой, я бы уже сделал это. Охваченный упрямым безумием, я ныряю на дно трюма. Найдя ключи, я плыву обратно к замку. Если на этот раз я не справлюсь, мне придётся сдаться. Мне нужен воздух.

Я вставляю ключ, молясь, чтобы он подошёл. Дверь клетки распахивается, но мне не хватает воздуха, чтобы попасть внутрь и забрать Гисборна. Я снова выныриваю на поверхность, торопливо глотаю воздух и снова ныряю.

_«Не умирай из-за Гисборна»._

_Вот о чём бы ты попросила меня, любовь моя, если бы была здесь._

Я подплываю к безжизненному телу Гисборна, хватаю его за лодыжки и тащу вниз, через дверь клетки. Вынырнув, я ухитряюсь перевернуть его на спину. Я просовываю руки ему под мышки и плыву к нескольким верхним ступенькам, всё ещё виднеющимися над постоянно поднимающейся морской водой.

Положив его неподвижное тело на ступеньки, я кладу два пальца ему на шею, в мягкую ложбинку рядом с кадыком. Я не чувствую пульса, хотя не уверен, что почувствовал бы его, даже если бы он у него был; мои пальцы онемели от холода. Я бью его кулаком в грудь. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал! — Я потратил драгоценное время, пытаясь спасти мертвеца.

Что-то задевает мою ногу. Я смотрю вниз на морскую воду, кружащуюся вокруг ступенек. Мой лук. Должно быть, он проскользнул в трюм, когда судно начало крениться.

Вспыхивает ещё одно воспоминание.

~

Честно говоря, я не знал, с чего начать. Моё воспитание было направлено на то, чтобы стать хозяином поместья, готовым занять место своего отца. От меня требовалось овладеть повседневным управлением хозяйством, научиться хорошим манерам и уметь управляться с цифрами; и хотя я также изучил азы земледелия, мукомолия и подковывания лошадей, чтобы лучше понять моих крестьян, ничто из этого не научило меня как изготовить приличный лук. Дэн Скарлетт был подходящим человеком для этого, но мой отец запретил ему делать мне новое оружие. Поэтому, скорее с упрямой решимостью, чем с опытом, я сидел в лесу спустя несколько дней после того, как моё наказание закончилось, пытаясь смастерить новый лук.

Это заняло у меня большую часть утра. Я исчерпал все ругательства, которые знал, и даже те которые придумал. Я лишился ногтя и сильно поранил ладонь, свидетельство чего было размазано по моим штанам. Самое главное, что я доказал, что не умею обращаться с деревом. Но всё-таки это был своего рода лук.

Так почему же он не работал? После того, как я в сотый раз попытался попасть в то, что раньше было для меня лёгкой мишенью, я в порыве раздражения и разочарования отшвырнул эту штуку.

Чувствуя жалость к себе, я прислонился к огромному стволу ближайшего дуба, уставившись на бесполезный лук, лежащий на подстилке из листьев, и прижал грязные и окровавленные руки к глазам, пытаясь сдержать глупые и горячие слёзы, которые начали катиться по моему лицу. Я не слышал характерных шагов до последнего момента, пока он не оказался рядом со мной.

— Локсли?

Я прижал колени к груди, уткнувшись лицом в плотную ткань штанов.

— Робин? — Гай легонько коснулся моего плеча.

— Уходи, — презрительно фыркнул я.

— Что?

Я поднял заплаканное лицо, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я сказал, проваливай!

На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что я вижу призрак сострадания и зарождающуюся улыбку на его лице, но всё это быстро исчезло и сменилось обычным угрюмым выражением после моей грубой отповеди.

— Да пошёл ты, Локсли, — прорычал он, затем повернулся на пятках и умчался через деревья.

~

Это могло быть связано только с какой-то сумасшедшей идеи причинить боль отцу, что я взял этот дурацкий лук домой. Думаю, я считал, что смогу пристыдить его, чтобы он купил мне новый.

— Робин, ты смастерил себе новый лук, — сказал отец, и в его голосе не было ни злости, ни радости.

— Это же просто мусор! — крикнул я, драматично швыряя его на пол.

— Но…

Я не стал ждать, что он скажет. Я взбежал по лестнице, захлопнул дверь спальни, закинул крючок в петлю и бросился на кровать.

Я плакал пока не заснул и проснулся где-то ближе к рассвету. Покрывало было испачкано кровью из пореза на руке.

Не знаю, что мой отец сделал с моим самодельным луком, но две недели спустя деревенский мальчишка доставил новый лук в поместье Локсли. Я всегда считал, что таким образом мой отец извинился передо мной.

~

 _Ты идиот, Робин,_ — ругаю я себя, снова ударяя его по груди. На этот раз не в ярости, а отзеркаливая то, как мой отец бил Маленького Рика на берегу пруда Локсли. Я понятия не имею, зачем я это делаю, когда мне нужно убраться с этого тонущего судна. Это потому, что я хочу, чтобы он жил, или я использую это как предлог, чтобы физически наказать его за убийство Мэриан, даже если он не может чувствовать этого? Какова бы ни была причина, это не работает, и вода по-прежнему неумолимо поднимается.

Я перестаю наносить удары, вспоминая, как мой отец открыл рот маленького Роберта и накрыл его своим открытым ртом.

_Прости меня, Мэриан._

_«Робин, мне нечего тебе прощать»._

Я открываю рот Гисборна и прижимаю к нему свой. Не помню, сколько раз отец выдыхал в рот маленького Рика свой живительный воздух, я тогда был слишком напуган, но слава Богу, я знаю, что это было не очень долго.

Я выдыхаю в него раз, другой, поднимаю голову и кричу: — Давай, Гисборн, сволочь. — Ещё один раз, думаю я. Только ещё один раз.

В этом нет необходимости. Веки Гисборна дрожат, и он открывает глаза. Слава Богу, он отворачивается от меня, когда его рвёт. Судно зловеще кренится, и я чуть не теряю своё вновь обретённое оружие на лестнице. Мой лук застревает между деревянными ступеньками. Я выдёргиваю его и тяну Гисборна за рукав. — Гай, нам надо убираться отсюда, немедленно!

Удивительно, но он умудряется не только карабкаться по ступенькам и вылезти из люка, но и подхватить по пути мой колчан. Когда я выхожу вслед за ним на наклонившуюся палубу, он протягивает его мне. Наши взгляды встречаются.

— Это был ты, не так ли? Ты заказал этот лук для меня, а не мой отец.

Гисборн озадаченно смотрит на меня. Потом его глаза загораются от воспоминаний, и он кивает.

Судно снова кренится, и я хватаюсь за балку. Обжигающая боль тут же пронзает мою раненую руку, и я отпускаю её. Только мощное тело Гисборна за спиной не даёт мне соскользнуть обратно в трюм.

— Слишком поздно, — говорит Гисборн, обнимая меня за талию.

— Никогда не бывает слишком поздно, — настаиваю я. — А теперь пошли.

Наши ноги в чулках скользят по мокрому настилу, мы цепляемся друг за друга и, спотыкаясь, пробираемся на верхнюю палубу.

Шторм превратился в обычный сильный ливень. Но не погода является обычной причиной потопления судна, возраст и многочисленные путешествия, наконец, взяли своё. Оно могло затонуть в любой момент, даже в шелковистых и спокойных водах гавани Акры.

_«Ты же не можешь всерьёз сказать мне, что эта куча хлама доставит нас во Францию»._

Мач, мой друг, ты был прав.

— А где остальные? — Гисборн откидывает с лица длинные мокрые волосы.

— Они покинули судно на шлюпках, — говорю я. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что они сделали это.

— Тогда мы ничего не можем сделать.

— Нет, они подождут нас.

— Тебя, ты хочешь сказать.

Судно делает ещё один тошнотворный рывок, и я понимаю, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Держи меня, — кричу я.

Я хватаю с палубы кусок мокрой верёвки. Я понятия не имею, хватит ли её или выдержит ли моя раненая рука напряжение, но очевидной альтернативы нет. Я привязываю верёвку к стреле и нацеливаю её в ограждение носа. Гисборн обнимает меня за талию, упираясь спиной в грот-мачту, ту самую, которую я пытался пронзить стрелами.

Я натягиваю тетиву и издаю какой-то дурацкий звук, когда очередной приступ стреляющий боли разрывает мою раненую руку. Я роняю стрелу.

— Давай, — говорит Гисборн, поднимая её. — Позволь мне.

— Нет, — я выхватываю стрелу из его руки. — Я могу это сделать.

_«Тебе всегда нужно оставаться героем»._

_Не сейчас, Мэриан._

Я кладу стрелу на тетиву, прицеливаюсь и стреляю. Железный наконечник врезается в ограждение.

— Подожди здесь, — говорю я, натягивая лук через голову.

Судно наклоняется под сумасшедшим углом и начинает погружаться в море.

Не обращая внимания на крики Гисборна оставить его и убираться отсюда к чёрту, я медленно иду, держась за скользкую верёвку и молясь, чтобы она выдержала. Стрела выпадает прежде, чем я подхожу к концу верёвки, но я прошёл уже довольно много, чтобы найти за что ухватиться рукой и добраться до ограждения на носу судна. С зачарованным ужасом я смотрю, как мимо меня проносятся бочки и ящики. Просто чудо, что ни один из них не врезается в Гисборна и не отправляет его в водную могилу. Но он стоит, по-прежнему прижатый к мачте, в нескольких мгновениях от того, чтобы быть поглощённым наступающим морем.

Я привязываю верёвку к перилам и машу ему. — Давай, Гисборн. Лезь! — Он не двигается то ли потому, что считает это невозможным, то ли от ужаса. — Гай, кто первым доберется до шлюпок, тот и победит, — снова кричу я. Я понятия не имею, в пределах ли досягаемости шлюпки и достаточно ли хорошо мы плаваем, чтобы добраться до них: это всё-таки не пруд Локсли.

То ли из-за того, что я назвал его Гаем, то ли из-за того, что только что бросил ему вызов, Гисборн начинает подтягивать себя ко мне по верёвке. Я протягиваю ему здоровую руку, когда он добирается до носа.

— Ты готов? — Я показываю на неспокойное море.

Гисборн кивает. Он поворачивается ко мне и улыбается мне своей обычной однобокой ухмылкой. — Боишься, Локсли?

Я ухмыляюсь в ответ: — Нет. — А ты?

— Нет. На счет «три»? — спрашивает он.

— Согласен.

Мы считаем до одного и прыгаем.


	13. Глава 12

— Я же говорил тебе, что это куча хлама.

Всхлипывая, Мач помогает Джону схватить меня за протянутую ладонь, и они вдвоём втаскивают меня в шлюпку. Схватившись за пульсирующую от боли правую руку, я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на море. Я не вижу Гисборна и боюсь, что после всех моих усилий в трюме он всё-таки утонул.

Алан показывает: — Там!

Когда мы соревновались в пруду, на Гисборне не было ничего, кроме простой домотканой рубашки, штанов и пояса. Сейчас он в тяжёлой кожаной одежде, которая мешает ему нормально плыть, но у нас не было времени раздеться, прежде чем мы спрыгнули с судна.

— Греби! — кричу я.

Джон хватается за весла и начинает неуклюже грести.

— Ну же, Гисборн! — я перегибаюсь через борт лодки, протягивая ему здоровую руку. — Ты называешь это плаванием.

Он начинает размахивать руками во все стороны, напоминая мне о том, как неуклюже он плавал в детстве, в то время как Джон продолжает хлопать вёслами по воде, медленно сокращая расстояние между Гаем и шлюпкой.

— Робин, — зовёт меня Гай, — я не могу… я не могу… — его голова, а затем и руки исчезают под водой.

Я встаю и ставлю ногу на край лодки. Салим хватает меня за талию и тянет назад. — Ты не можешь спасти всех, Робин Гуд.

Я падаю на дно шлюпки, побеждённый. Джон перестаёт грести.

— Нам нужно плыть в том направлении, — слышу я голос Салима.

Джон начинает налегать на одно весло, медленно разворачивая лодку.

Мач вскрикивает.

— Я знал, что ты, чёрт тебя подери, бросишь меня. — Белая дрожащая рука цепляется за борт шлюпки, и Джон, неохотно крякнув, хватает её и втаскивает Гая внутрь.

Гай плюхается на дно рядом со мной. Он похож на какого-то гладкого чёрного тюленя в парике из морских водорослей.

— Ты должен научиться лучше плавать, — говорю я ему, и необъяснимое облегчение наполняет мои измученный разум и тело.

Гисборн плюет мне в лицо морской водой. — Да пошёл ты, Локсли. — Он начинает смеяться, но в его глазах стоят слёзы, или, может быть, это просто морская вода.

~

— А где остальные шлюпки? — спрашиваю я. Я рассчитывал не отстать от Джехаля и последовать за ним в нашем отчаянном стремлении достичь берегов Франции.

— Уплыли, — говорит Джон.

Он, по-видимому, начинает грести по-настоящему, вёсла теперь погружаются глубже в воду, а не просто скользят по поверхности.

— Они решили, что ждать тебя — глупая затея, и уплыли, — уточняет Алан.

Я напряжённо смотрю на воду. Дождь прошёл вместе с грозовыми тучами, луна выглядит как ярко- белая пенни в звёздном ночном небе.

— Значит, дальше мы сами по себе, — говорит Гисборн.

Все оборачиваются и смотрят на него. Джон перестает грести. Салим бросает взгляд на лица моих друзей. За время нашего пребывания на судне Джехаля он многое узнал о наших отношениях с Гисборном и о причине нашей вражды к нему. Несомненно, он также должен был задаваться вопросом, почему я рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти человека, который не только убил мою жену, но и в разное время пытался убить каждого из нас.

— Да, — отвечаю я. — Мы сами по себе.

Джон кряхтит и продолжает грести.

— Салим не успел взять сухую одежду, но держи вот это. — Он протягивает мне одеяло, к счастью, не испачканное крысами и не воняющее потом. Я киваю в сторону Гисборна. Раздражённо прищёлкнув языком, Салим даёт Гаю такое же одеяло.

— Спасибо, — Гай набрасывает одеяло на плечи.

— Что ещё у нас есть, Салим? — спрашиваю я.

— Эль.

— А как насчёт воды?

— Прости, Робин, — говорит Алан. — Не было времени.

— Еда?

— Немного солёной свинины, — говорит Джон. — Больше ничего.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это хоть что-то. Джехаль сказал, что мы не так уж далеко от Франции. Кто знает, может быть, нам повезёт. Есть большая вероятность, что мы наткнёмся на торговое судно или что-то в этом роде.

— Есть также большая вероятность, что мы умрём с голоду, — говорит Мач.

— У нас есть сеть. — Улыбаясь, Алан приподнимает кусок сети, в которой дыр гораздо больше, чем должно быть.

— Если только вы не надеетесь поймать кита, — говорю я, — то вряд ли это нам поможет.

— Аллах обеспечит нас. — Салим поднимает руку к небу и похлопывает меня по руке. — Робин!

Я смотрю на рукав своей рубашки. Он весь в крови. Должно быть, я зацепился раненой рукой, когда мы карабкались по судну, стараясь выбраться с него, или, возможно, до этого, в трюме, пытаясь спасти Гисборна. — Всё будет хорошо, — говорю я.

— Нет, не будет. — Салим вздыхает так сильно, что вздох достигает его промокших сапог. — И у меня нет ни бинтов, ни иголок, ничего. — Он обхватывает голову руками. Почти сразу же он поднимает глаза и широко улыбается. — Да, решение есть, — говорит он, снимая тюрбан, который всегда на нём надет.

— Послушай, Робин, если серьёзно, мы гребём и понятия не имеем, в правильном ли направлении движемся. Я имею в виду, насколько нам известно, мы возвращаемся тем же путем, каким плыли на Святую Землю.

Алан в чём-то прав.

— Перестань грести, — говорю я Джону. Салим заканчивает наматывать тюрбан на мою руку и собирается завязать его. — Не слишком туго, — говорю я, вспоминая его предыдущие попытки перевязки.

— Я сделаю это сам, — Мач отталкивает Салима в сторону. Бедный Мач. Он выглядит довольным от того, что делает что-то ещё, а не просто угрюмо смотрит на просторы моря вокруг нас.

— Мач, — говорю я. — Может быть, теперь ты дашь мне свинины?

— Еда, да. Еда это хорошо. — Он подползает к коробу с солёным мясом.

Салим указывает на небо. — Мы пойдём туда.

— Ты уверен? — спрашиваю я.

— Салим, может быть, только повар, но Салим проводит много ночей на палубе, глядя в небо. Это путь во Францию.

— Много ночей на палубе, — говорю я, — и большинство из них ты был пьян.

— Салим не настолько пьян, чтобы не видеть звёзд и Луны, Робин Гуд.

Я киваю, Джон сплёвывает на ладони, берёт весла и снова начинает грести.

Какое-то время единственными звуками, которые мы издаем, являются мягкий шлепок весел, когда они ударяются о воду, и нерегулярное причмокивание губ, в то время как мы едим соленое мясо, каждый из нас предпочитает держать свои мысли при себе. К счастью, море спокойнее, чем было в последние дни. Я поворачиваю лицо к ночному небу. При других обстоятельствах я мог бы восхититься таким великолепным зрелищем. — Мой отец говорил, что, умирая, мы становимся звёздами.

— Чушь, — бормочет себе под нос Алан.

— Это правда, — говорит Салим. — Твой отец, должно быть, мудрый человек, Робин Гуд.

— Мой отец умер, Салим, и я не знаю, насколько мудрым он был.

Я чувствую на себе взгляд Гисборна и думаю, не вспоминает ли он о тайном романе между моим отцом и его матерью.

— Если бы не он, мы бы не сидели здесь и не смотрели на звёзды, — говорит, Мач хмуро глядя на Гая.

— Мач, — предостерегаю я.

— Что ж, это правда. Если бы не мерзкий шериф и не этот отвратительный человек, которого ты мог бы утопить, спасая, мы были бы дома, в лесу, или, может быть, в Локсли, или ещё где-нибудь…

— Скорее всего, нас бы преследовал принц Джон, — вмешивается Алан.

— У нас была бы еда и вода, — продолжает Мач. — И нас бы не тошнило большую часть времени… и… и ты бы не повредил руку… и… и, может быть, Мэриан не… — Он сжимает губы, его глаза становятся огромными в бледном свете луны.

— Прекрати, — говорю я ему.

Гисборн сбрасывает одеяло с плеч, рука взлетает к бедру, прежде чем он вспоминает, что больше не носит меч. — Я не просил тебя следовать за нами, и Мэриан была бы жива, если бы не твое вмешательство, глупый маленький человек.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Мач встаёт, раскачивая лодку.

— Сядь. — Я тяну Мача за штаны и, без сомнения, понимая, что Гисборн легко может столкнуть его за борт, он садится.

— Знаешь что, — говорит Гай. — Если бы ты не пришёл в церковь, она была бы моей.

Желудок сжимается при этом и тысяче других воспоминаний, которые я в основном безуспешно пытался подавить последние несколько недель.

— Она никогда не была бы твоей, — парирует Мач. — Она принадлежала Робину. Она…

— Хватит, Мач, — говорю я, успокаивающе кладя руку ему на колено.

— Мне очень жаль, Робин. Это просто… это просто… это не справедливо.

— Я знаю, но мы должны сосредоточиться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас, и борьба между нами не поможет нам вернуться домой.

— Борьба между нами, — говорит Мач, прищурившись глядя на Гая. — С каких это пор он включён в наши ряды?

— Да мы в буквальном смысле все в одной лодке, и пока мы не доберемся до Франции, нам всем, включая Гисборна, придётся действовать сообща. — Я одариваю Гая и Мача тяжёлым взглядом. — Вы понимаете?

— Да, — говорит Мач, стряхивая мою руку со своего колена и отворачиваясь.

— Согласен, — добавляет Гай.

— Хорошо. А теперь давайте постараемся немного поспать. Мы будем грести по очереди. Джон?

— Я в порядке, Робин.

— Ты не сможешь грести с такой рукой, — говорит Алан.

Я думаю, что есть ещё много вещей, которые я не смогу сейчас ей сделать. Нет, если это приведет к новому воспалению, здесь, посреди моря.

— Я буду грести и за Робина, и за себя, — говорит Гай.

Я киваю в знак благодарности. Челюсть Мача дёргается в подавленном гневе. Я уверен, что если бы Гай не заговорил первым, он бы тоже предложил грести за меня.

Мач, Алан и Салим устраиваются на мешковине на корме шлюпки. Гисборн подползает к носу и садится, глядя на море. Я располагаюсь рядом с ним.

— Что ты планировал сделать, — спрашивает он, — когда доберёшься до Англии?

— Ну, изначально я планировал убить тебя.

Он поворачивается ко мне. — А теперь?

— Не знаю, — честно признаюсь я.

Мы поворачиваемся лицом к морю, наши мысли безмолвно отступают и текут между нами.

Прошло уже семь недель. Семь недель, чтобы смириться с её смертью. Но и семи ударов сердца хватило бы на то, насколько мало зарубцевалась моя душевная рана за это время.

Без предупреждения Гисборн хватает меня за руку, и на мгновение я испытываю странное волнение, вспоминая, как его сильные руки несли меня, прижимая к груди. Он разжимает мой сжатый кулак и что-то вкладывает мне в ладонь — кольцо Мэриан.

— Это твоё, — говорит он. — Оно принадлежит тебе. Ты знаешь, я любил её, что бы ты ни думал. Она была лучшим в моей жизни, но, как сказал твой хнычущий слуга, она принадлежала тебе. Она всегда принадлежала тебе.

Я сжимаю пальцами кольцо, горло сжимается, тёплые слёзы наполняют глаза, размывая линию между морем и небом.

— Боже мой, как холодно. — Гай обхватывает себя руками. — От этой дрожи можно разлететься на куски.

Я дрожу не от холода, и он это понимает, но, зная о Джоне за нашими спинами, он решает прикрыть меня. Возможно, что-то от неизгладимой доброты Мэриан всё-таки передалось ему.

~

На третий день я перестаю убеждать себя, что со мной всё в порядке. Как ни странно, только Гисборн понимает, насколько я болен. Джон и Алан слишком устали от гребли, чтобы проявлять больше, чем мимолетный интерес к происходящему со мной, Мач слишком голоден и слишком страдает от морской болезни, чтобы обращать на это внимание, а Салим, при всей своей проницательности, слишком поглощен молитвами, чтобы замечать что-нибудь вокруг.

Когда я ещё не чувствовал себя так плохо, я попытался спросить Салима, почему он решил работать на судне, когда он явно боялся воды. Его довольно короткий ответ состоял в том, что он хотел сбежать из дома и избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний. Только два дня спустя, напоив его изрядным количеством эля и сам почти дойдя до состояния опьянения, пытаясь нейтрализовать яд в моей крови, Салим упомянул о жене и ребенке. Оба утонули в результате трагического несчастного случая, в котором Салим чувствовал себя в какой-то мере виноватым. Уход в море было для него способом побега, а также формой самоистязания, так как каждый день ему приходилось сталкиваться с тем, что пугало и страшило больше всего. После того, как он рассказал мне свою историю, или, по крайней мере, то, что он хотел рассказать, я лучше понял, почему он пил.

— Что бы ты изменил, Робин Гуд?

— Салим?

— Что бы ты изменил? — спрашивает он, протягивая мне кружку с элем. — Если бы у тебя был такой выбор?

_Воды нет, но ты прихватил кружки для эля. Отличная работа, Алан._

Я принимаю кружку из рук Салима и устремляю взгляд на горизонт. Я не ожидал этого вопроса и не рад ему. Я ничего так не хочу, как освободиться от боли и забыть.

— Я бы не пошёл на войну, Салим.

— Ты следовал зову сердца, Робин, не так ли?

— Нет, — говорю я, наблюдая за стаей чаек, хлопающих крыльями и кричащих над головой, гадая, означает ли это, что мы близки к земле. — Я гнался за мечтой.

— А разве это не повод для гордости?

— Нет, потому что мечта была разрушена реальностью, а реальность заключалась в том, что я ничего не изменил.

— Но ты же сделал это, Робин, разве ты не видишь? Война сделала тебя тем, кто ты есть. Она научила тебя сражаться, и сражаться хорошо. И ты действительно изменил ситуацию в том месте, которое называешь домом.

— Если бы я не уезжал из Англии, то, может быть, мне не пришлось бы ничего менять.

— Мы не можем знать будущее, Робин Гуд. И не лучше ли сделать выбор, пусть даже неправильный, чем ничего не делать?

Он тянется за кружкой, которую мы разделяем, и я вкладываю её в его протянутую руку. Он принимает его с благодарностью, не пытаясь скрыть крупные слезы, которые катятся по его щекам. Я не удивляюсь, потому что много раз видел, как плачет Салим; ему для этого нужно совсем немного: пустой кувшин, проигранная игра, печальная песня. Но сегодня это совсем другие слёзы. Сегодня Салим оплакивает свою умершую жену и ребёнка.

— Цена была слишком высока, — говорю я, — слишком высока.

— Как и моя, мой друг, как и моя. — Салим вытирает слёзы с лица и пристально смотрит на меня покрасневшими глазами. — Но за время, проведённое на этой маленькой шлюпке, я кое-чему научился, тому, что тебе ещё только предстоит. — Он поднимает кружку в сторону моря и улыбается. — Я научился смотреть в лицо своим страхам. А теперь, мой друг, ты должен научиться тому же самому.

 _Я не боюсь умереть,_ думаю я.

 _«Нет, Робин»_ шепчет Мэриан, обращаясь к залитому лунным светом небу, к бесконечному морю и к моему ноющему сердцу. _«Ты боишься жить. Вот что имеет в виду Салим»._

~

Не знаю, почему я решаю довериться Гисборну. Возможно, потому что я знаю, как отреагируют другие, или потому, что так проще. В любом случае, я говорю ему, что если мы не доберёмся до земли в ближайшее время, они вполне могут оказаться с трупом на руках. Он согласен хранить мою тайну от остальных. Несомненно, то, что я спас его от утопления, означает, что он чувствует себя обязанным мне, хотя в глубине души я подозреваю, что это нечто большее. В конце концов, он спас мне жизнь после того, как меня ранил пиратский клинок, что сравняло нас по очкам в спасении жизни. Каковы бы ни были его причины, у меня нет сил и возможностей, чтобы понять это; просто пытаться казаться спокойным и надеяться на спасение — это всё, что я могу сделать.

Однако на пятый день, когда вокруг нас по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме моря и был съеден последний кусок свинины, я больше не мог это скрывать.

— Гисборн?

Была его очередь грести. Он молча передаёт вёсла Джону и ползёт к корме шлюпки.

Я прижимаюсь к нему поближе, чтобы остальные не услышали, что я хочу сказать. Оглянувшись, я замечаю, как Мач бросает на меня косой взгляд, но он быстро перегибается через борт, поскольку его рвёт, и я пользуюсь случаем, чтобы наклониться к уху Гая.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

Он протягивает мне одеяло, которое я уронил, но я качаю головой. Несмотря на холодный ветер, я весь горю.

— Гай, если я проиграю эту битву, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы доставить моих людей во Францию и затем помог им благополучно вернуться домой в Англию.

— Они не пойдут за мной, Робин. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, они захотят выбросить меня за борт.

— Я поговорю с ними, заставлю их понять. Кроме всего прочего, ты говоришь по-французски, а они — нет.

— Ты говоришь как человек, который уже смирился со своей судьбой.

— Я не сдаюсь, я просто реалист. — Я хочу сказать ещё кое-то, о том, что моё тело не нужно выносить на берег, чтобы его просто бросили в море, но слова застревают у меня в горле.

Гисборн бросает взгляд на остальных и, видя, что все заняты, берет меня за руку, на этот раз для рукопожатия. Сделка заключена, и когда наши глаза встречаются, я понимаю, что в дальнейших словах нет необходимости.

~

Когда мы укладываемся спать, я выполняю тот же ритуал, что и в прошлые ночи, сжимая свой жетон вместе с кольцом Мэриан и тихо шепча ей спокойной ночи. Почему-то в эту ночь меня это не так сильно расстраивает. Может быть, это из-за моего лихорадочного состояния, а может быть, из-за договора, который я только что заключил с Гисборном. Какова бы ни была причина, я чувствую себя спокойнее и ближе к ней, чем за многие дни. _Может быть,_ думаю я, _моя смерть не так уж и далеко._

Ближе к рассвету я просыпаюсь. Мне жарко, как-будто я в аду. Пот струится по моей спине. Я хочу охладиться.

Приподнявшись на коленях, я вижу, что все ещё спят. Гай, неловко согнув ноги, его длинные спутанные волосы прикрывают лицо, Мач, обхватив колени, с открытым ртом, и Джон, втиснувшись вдоль борта шлюпки, в безуспешной попытке освободить место для всех нас. Я замечаю, что Алан, чья очередь грести, тоже крепко спит, его пальцы по-прежнему сжимают вёсла, на губах играет улыбка. Я решаю не будить его. Салим лежит у моих ног, сжимая в руках чётки. Собрав последние силы, я переваливаюсь через борт.

Вода ледяная, и я сдерживаю крик, но через пару секунд привыкаю к ней и обнаруживаю, что она сделала своё дело, огонь, бушующий в моём теле, милосердно подавлен. Я закрываю глаза и прислоняюсь лбом к борту. При этом я вспоминаю гавань в Акре, где пьяный и опустошенный слышал как Алан и Мач зовут меня поторопиться и сесть в судно, которое, как теперь выясняется, вполне могло привести нас к смерти.

— Мэриан, — выдыхаю я в деревянный борт, и волны плещутся подо мной.

_«Всегда есть выбор, Робин, во всём, что мы делаем»._

Это слишком заманчиво, и я понятия не имею, как забраться обратно в лодку, не позвав кого-то на помощь. Я роюсь в наполненной водой рубашке, чтобы найти её кольцо, и с зачарованным ужасом смотрю, как мои пальцы соскальзывают с края шлюпки.

— Даже не думай. — Гисборн хватает меня за запястье.

— Гай, я не…

 _«Да, ты собирался»_ говорит Мэриан.

Я протягиваю Гисборну другую руку, и он тянет меня обратно в лодку.

— Ты мне нужен, — шепчет Гай мне в ухо, когда я падаю в его сильные объятия. — Я гордился своими чувствами к ней и тем, кем она заставила меня стать, пока я сам не уничтожил всё это. Я хочу вернуть эту гордость, и ты можешь дать это мне. Так что я не позволю тебе уйти, — он хватает меня за плечи. — Ты слышишь меня, Локсли?

Я киваю, хотя улавливаю только половину того, что он говорит, по-прежнему разрываясь между желанием покончить с жизнью и облегчением, что мои лёгкие не наполняются морской водой.

Руки Гисборна соскальзывают, в то время как на меня обрушивается путаница слов и криков. Затем тяжёлая чернота заполняет моё зрение, и моя голова ударяется о дно шлюпки.

~

Я знаю, что мы по-прежнему в море, по узнаваемому движению вверх и вниз. Однако кое-что изменилось. Прежде чем я успеваю сообразить что именно, кто-то прижимает к моему лицу вонючую тряпку. Я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его здоровой рукой, одновременно молотя ногами по дну.

_Я не хотел. Прости меня_

_«Ты обещал мне, Робин. Ты обещал мне, что будешь продолжать сражаться»._

_Я не знал, что это будет так трудно._

_«Ты не один, Робин. Ты никогда не будешь один»._

_Я знаю. Но я одинок._

— Держи его!

— Я пытаюсь, чёрт возьми!

Тот, кто держит меня, хочет помочь. Я перестаю брыкаться и извиваться и отдаюсь пьянящим испарениям, наполняющим мой рот и ноздри.

~

Мы не двигаемся, это первое, что я замечаю. Второе, что я замечаю, что я тоже не могу это делать.

Я закрываю глаза, успокаивая дыхание и стараясь не поддаваться панике. Последнее, что я отчетливо помню, — это как Гисборн тащит меня обратно в лодку. После этого всё становится не более чем лоскутным одеялом из непонятных образов. Однако, где бы я ни был, это, конечно же, не шлюпка, и ремни на моей груди, привязывающие меня к кровати, означают, что кто-то определённо не хочет, чтобы я сбежал.

— Ты не можешь войти. Я уже говорил тебе.

— Я просто хочу его увидеть, вот и всё. И не думайте, что я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, только потому, что вы говорите по-французски. Я, знаете ли, подслушивал у окна Робина, а когда слышу оскорбление, то сразу понимаю, что это оскорбление.

Улыбаясь, я пытаюсь крикнуть, но всё, что мне удаётся, это издать слабый хрип, а голоса уже становятся неразборчивыми.

Однако, успокоившись, что мне не грозит непосредственная опасность, я улучаю момент, чтобы изучить, что меня окружает. Всё что мне требуется это мгновение, так как, кроме кровати, к которой я привязан, в комнате есть только один стул с одной стороны от неё и маленький столик с кувшином, огрызком свечи и умывальником с другой. Единственное маленькое окошко в комнате расположено слишком высоко в стене, чтобы из него можно было выглянуть, хотя из него открывается вид на бледно-серое небо.

Я слышу шаги и ещё один знакомый голос.

— Если серьёзно, то вряд ли он представляет опасность. Вы же видели, в каком он был состоянии, когда мы сюда приехали.

— Он был опасен сам для себя, и именно поэтому мне пришлось связать его. Но седативные препараты уже должны были облегчить симптомы…

— Алан?

Дверь распахивается, и в комнату вваливаются Алан и Мач. За ними следует ещё один человек.

В отличие от низкорослого и полного Салима в тюрбане, этот человек худой, как палка, выше любого человека, которого я когда-либо видел, и лишён как головного убора, так и волос.

— Почему я привязан к кровати? — спрашиваю я.

— Мне очень жаль, но после того, как вы упали с кровати во второй раз, я счёл благоразумным привязать вас, — говорит он на неестественном, но безупречном английском.

— Мач?

— Могу я просто сказать, — говорит он, потирая опухшие глаза. — Что ты нас чертовски напугал.

Целитель — теперь я думаю, что нахожусь в какой-то больнице, — развязывает мои путы.

— Простите. Я не хотел доставлять вам неудобства.

— Неудобства! Чёрт возьми, Робин, какое-то время мы думали, что ты дашь дуба, — говорит Алан. — К счастью для нас, Салим знал пару трюков, чтобы удержать тебя в стране живых. И к нашей удаче, вскоре мимо прошла галера. В любом случае, мы рады, что ты с нами.

— Хорошо, что я с вами.

Клянусь, я уже говорил это раньше.

~

В конце концов, больница оказывается не больницей, а просто домом целителя, который живет в Марселе и который узнал о моем тяжёлом состоянии.

Алан сообщает мне, что Джехаля и тех из его команды которые спаслись с тонущего судна, подобрал другой корабль примерно в миле от берега, и что Джехаль быстро нашёл место на торговой галере, направлявшейся в Святую Землю. Я также узнаю, к моему большому сожалению, что Салим присоединился к ним; я хотел бы иметь возможность попрощаться и поблагодарить его. Меня удивляет, что он готов вернуться в море так скоро после нашего злополучного путешествия, но, возможно, он имел в виду именно то, что сказал мне в шлюпке, и наконец научился смотреть в лицо своим страхам. Я думаю, что у него это получается определённо лучше, чем у меня.

Алан также рассказывает мне, что Гисборн заплатил врачу за его услуги, нашёл поблизости жилье для себя и нашей шайки и приобрёл пять приличных иноходцев для путешествия по Франции. Я не спрашиваю, откуда у него деньги. Алан говорит, что Гисборн использовал свое «влияние». Я могу только представить, какое это может быть влияние.

Пять дней спустя мы садимся в седла и начинаем наше путешествие через Францию, в сторону Гавра, где мы должны найти судно, которое доставит нас в Англию.


	14. Глава 13

**КНИГА 2 — ЗЕМЛЯ**   


— Что значит — «не понравилось»?

— Я не говорю, что мне это не понравилось. Я просто говорю, что мне не стоило этим увлекаться.

— Что ж, я не удивлён. Ты должен был съесть основное блюдо перед пирогом, а не вместе с ним, дубина.

— Ну откуда мне было знать, что это такой «пирог»? Я не умею читать по-французски.

— Ты и по-английски не умеешь читать.

— Ты тоже не умеешь.

— Я могу написать своё имя. Ты даже этого не можешь. Ты не узнаешь своего имени, даже если оно подойдёт и укусит тебя за нос.

— Почему бы тебе просто не…

— Что?

— Не поцеловать в задницу Святого Дунстана!

Алан и Мач препираются. Мы провели ночь в маленькой деревенской гостинице, найденной Гинсборном, который каждый день, ближе к вечеру, выезжал вперёд, чтобы обеспечить нам ночлег. В те дни, когда в нашем распоряжении не было ни постоялых дворов, ни амбаров, мы разбивали лагерь в лесу, в полуразрушенных сараях или хижинах - в общем в любом месте, где можно было найти приличное укрытие.

Наши хозяева в гостинице «Гусь и перья» не говорят по-английски, я слишком утомлён и невнимателен, а Гисборн слишком стремится покуражиться, чтобы потрудиться перевести названия предложенных блюд. Тем не менее, я нахожу некоторое утешение в том, что они спорят, доказывая, что, в отличие от моих отношений с Мачем, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Я думал, Гай тебе всё объяснил, — Алан виновато смотрит в мою сторону, и я быстро отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что не слышу.

Алан, будучи когда-то _человеком Гая,_ легко подружился с Гисборном, часто подтрунивая над ним за то, что он настаивает на ношении кожаных штанов даже в самые жаркие и душные дни; называя его девушкой за то, что он носит такие длинные волосы, и постоянно угрожая взять ножницы и отрезать их, пока Гай спит. Гай отвечает ему тем же: хихикает, когда Алан пытается произнести французское слово, стыдит за неграмотные предложения и зажимает нос всякий раз, когда они едут бок о бок, как бы говоря, что Алан должен чаще мыться.

У меня нет никакого желания завязывать такие отношения с Гисборном, несмотря на наш шаткий союз на судне, но я должен признать, что я немного завидую Алану и его умению простить и забыть. С другой стороны, Алан не терял любовь всей своей жизни из-за Гисборна.

Мач в основном избегает разговоров с ним, прекрасно понимая, что Гисборн, скорее всего, посмеётся над всем, что он скажет. Гисборн всё ещё пугает его, хотя нас четверо против одного. Однако, когда однажды вечером Гай хвалит его стряпню, он преисполняется гордости и бросает на меня взгляд, в котором читается: _«Ты никогда не хвалишь мою стряпню; ты даже благодаришь меня за неё не так часто»._ После этого он кажется более счастливым в компании Гая, и я замечаю, что он часто накладывает ему большую порцию еды, чем остальным.

Джон просто остаётся в стороне, не принимая и не отвергая его, его цель — пережить этот болезненный опыт и вернуться домой, а не выяснять, на чьей он стороне. Не то чтобы кто-то принимал чью-то сторону, но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что Гисборн крадёт у меня мою шайку, и мне это не нравится.

~

После долгого пути мне приходит в голову, что мы просто могли бы решить не встречаться с Гисборном этим вечером, оставить его в том месте, которое он для нас приготовил, и выбрать другой маршрут. Я обсуждаю этот вопрос с Аланом, когда мы прячемся под каменным мостом, поскольку летняя буря застает нас врасплох.

— Ты что, Робин?

— Я просто предлагаю.

— Но Гай найдет для нас комнаты. Он будет нас ждать.

— И что? — спрашиваю я.

— Ну, если серьёзно, что он будет делать, когда мы не появимся?

— Какая разница. Он нам не нужен. Мы вполне способны сами добраться до Гавра. Гисборн, может быть, и тот, у кого есть деньги, но у нас достаточно навыков, чтобы получить в обмен на них жильё. Чёрт возьми, раньше мы грабили богатых. Мы могли бы украсть деньги Гисборна. Ты можешь гарантировать, что он получил их нечестным путём.

— Я всё это понимаю, — говорит Алан. — Я хочу сказать, что не понимаю другое.

— Что именно?

— Ситуацию с Гисборном. Я имею в виду — что всё это было на судне? Ты же сам просил нас действовать сообща с Гаем, не так ли?

— На судне всё было по-другому.

— В каком смысле по-другому?

— Вот это я и хотел бы знать, — говорит Мач, поднимая концы своей шерстяной туники и выжимая дождевую воду на грязную землю.

Я провожу руками по мокрым волосам, жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор. — Ты знаешь в каком, Мач.

— Нет, не знаю. Я в таком же замешательстве, как и Алан.

Я перевожу взгляд с одного на другого и понимаю, что должен им что-то объяснить, хотя, честно говоря, сам не понимаю, почему эта договоренность с Гаем так меня раздражает.

— Он убил Мэриан, — говорю я, и горькие слова сдавливают мне горло. Я жду, что Алан произнесёт «старо как мир», клянясь, что я ударю его, если он это сделает, но он молчит.

— А ты пытался убить его, — возражает Мач.

— И вы остановили меня.

— Э-э… я думал, ты вспомнишь, что это сделал капитан Джехаль, — говорит Алан. — Так почему же ты не попробовал ещё раз? Я имею в виду, что у тебя было достаточно возможностей с тех пор, как мы оказались на суше. Мы же никогда не мешаем тебе делать то, что ты хочешь.

Я могу вспомнить несколько раз, думаю я, вспоминая инцидент с татуировкой Гая и меня, привязанного к дереву. — Я не пытался убить его, потому что он мне не позволяет. Он постоянно меняет правила игры.

— Что значит «не позволяет»? — спрашивает Мач, озадаченно морщась. — Какие правила? Что за игра?

— У Гая были все возможности избавиться от меня во время пиратского набега, — говорю я. — И всё же он рисковал жизнью, чтобы отнести меня в безопасное место. Когда мы выбирались из тонущего корабля, он спас меня от падения в трюм, а на шлюпке — от утопления. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что должен отвернуться от него, он показывает ту свою сторону, которой, как я думал, он лишился давным-давно, ещё когда мы были мальчишками в Локсли.

— Но я думал, что ты этого хочешь, — говорит Алан, не менее озадаченный. — Я думал, то есть мы думали, что ты будешь на седьмом небе от счастья, что Гай изменился… пытается измениться.

— Посмотрите на себя! — кричу я. — Все вы попались на его удочку, потому что он находит вам приличную еду и удобную постель на ночь. Разве вы не видите, что он делает?

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехается Алан. — Неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что он делает все это только для того, чтобы разделить нас?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда что? Ты хотел, чтобы мы действовали с ним сообща, приняли его, несмотря на всё, что он сделал, а теперь говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы мы бросили его.

— Я просто хотел понять, — говорю я. Разобраться, почему он сделал то, что сделал. — Я… — Я отворачиваюсь, изображая интерес к проливному дождю и внезапной вспышке молнии, которая ударяет совсем рядом. — Я не говорил, что хочу жениться на нём.

Мач и Алан делают вид, что смеются, как будто я пошутил, и тоже делают вид, что очарованы бурей, в то время как я поглаживаю гриву лошади в слабой попытке скрыть свою обиду.

_Мач, мой друг, ты был прав. Гисборн встаёт между нами._


	15. Глава 14

Мы встречаемся с Гисборном на перекрёстке, недалеко от Сент-Этьена, как и договаривались. Проходивший мимо монах сообщил нам о поместье, владельцы которого щедро предлагают путешественникам кров и пищу в обмен на небольшую сумму.

Как обычно, ближе к вечеру Гай поехал вперёд, чтобы организовать нам ночлег. Я по-прежнему думаю, что было бы неплохо украсть его деньги — я ненавижу быть обязанным ему, — но не могу собраться с силами, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, и никто из шайки, по-видимому, не хочет помочь мне, отчасти потому, что они думают, что Гисборн находит более хорошие места для ночлега, чем я, а отчасти потому что у него есть новый меч, который всегда висит у него на бедре.

— У меня должны гореть уши, Локсли? — Гай снимает седло со своей тёмной-коричневой кобылы.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Потому что вы опоздали.

— Мы попали в бурю, ты тоже должен был попасть в неё. Наши лошади испугались, и мы укрылись, ожидая её окончания.

— Я подумал, может, ты решил расстаться со мной.

Я поспешно поворачиваюсь к своему коню, отвязывая мешок, привязанный за седлом.

— Они тебя отговорили, да? — Гай отстёгивает уздечку лошади и, шлепнув её по заду, посылает кобылу галопом на огороженное пастбище. — Так ты всё ещё собираешься убить меня, когда мы вернёмся в Англию? — спрашивает он.

Не знаю, шутит ли он, или нет.

— Вообще-то, я мог бы сделать это и раньше. Одним ртом меньше. — Я тоже не уверен, что шучу.

Гай переключает внимание на амбар, где мы должны провести ночь. Я прослеживаю за его взглядом и вижу, что за двойными дверями стоит Мач. Похоже, он на что-то жалуется нашему хозяину. Несмотря на то, что он выучил от меня несколько французских слов, совершенно очевидно, что в его словах нет никакого смысла.

— Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то может схлопотать по уху, — говорит Гисборн с улыбкой на губах.

_Чёрт побери, думаю я, он даже стал испытывать некоторые тёплые чувства к Мачу._

Гисборн поворачивается ко мне. — Болит, да?

— Что?

Игнорируя мой вопрос, он начинает возиться с подпругой на седле моего коня.

— Оставь это, — говорю я.

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Я думал, твоя рука…

— С моей рукой всё в порядке, так что… отстань.

Подняв руки в знак поражения, Гай отступает на шаг. Когда упрямое седло наконец соскальзывает со спины моего коня, я бросаю взгляд на Гисборна. — Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— На судне…

— На судне «что»? — требовательно спрашиваю я.

— Я думал, мы пришли к взаимопониманию.

— Пониманию?

— Да, — говорит он. — Между нами. Между мной и тобой.

Я хлопаю коня по крупу и посылаю его на луг к кобыле Гисборна.

— Я пытался понять, — отвечаю я. — Есть разница. — Я делаю шаг в сторону, убеждённый, что, как и многие другие этот разговор закончится, тем, что каждый из нас обвинит другого в том, что произошло в Святой Земле, и это опять ни к чему не приведёт.

— Какая разница? — спрашивает он.

— Ты знаешь. — Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.

— Нет, не знаю. Просвети меня, Локсли.

— Теперь Локсли, а не Робин?

— Ты должен заслужить право называться так, — говорит он. — И сейчас у тебя это выходит не очень хорошо.

— Как будто мне не всё равно.

Гисборн оглядывает меня с ног до головы. — В этом-то всё и дело. Тебе ведь действительно всё равно, правда? И это касается всего.

— Как ты можешь стоять здесь, — говорю я, сжимая кулаки и стискивая челюсти, — ведя себя так, будто мы находимся в каком-то дружеском странствии через Францию, когда ты был тем, кто убил Мэриан и…

— Дело не в ней. Всё дело в тебе.

— Ты болен, Гисборн. Ты это знаешь?

— Скорее меня тошнит от тебя.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не уйти, — говорю я. — Мы не заставляем тебя ехать с нами. У тебя есть деньги, свобода и жизнь, которой ты не заслуживаешь. Просто уходи и всё.

— Я бы так и сделал, если бы знал, что ты действительно этого хочешь.

— Я покажу тебе, что я хочу, — я сжимаю рукоять своего симитара, одной из немногих вещей, которые моей шайке удалось спасти с тонущего судна.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит он. — Это лучшее, что ты можешь придумать? — Он не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы обнажить меч. — Потому что я знаю, в чём дело, и Мэриан здесь не при чём. Речь идёт о тебе и твоей шайке.

— А что с ними не так?

Гисборн понимающе улыбается.

— Что? — спрашиваю я, наполовину вытащив меч из ножен.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я объяснил?

Мач зовёт меня на ужин. Когда я не отвечаю, он начинает звать Гисборна — и не Гисборна, а «Гая». Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Моё дыхание учащается, и во рту появляется ужасный привкус. В смятении я поворачиваюсь в сторону пастбища, делая вид, что наблюдаю за своим конём, который ржёт вслед за кобылой Гисборна.

— Сначала они перестали любить тебя, потому что ты пытался убить меня, а Робин Гуд не убивает, не так ли? Ты внушил им это.

Прислонившись к живой изгороди, я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, хотя у меня нет никакого желания слушать то, что он собирается сказать.

— Потом они перестали любить тебя, потому что ты, по-видимому, полюбил меня, а теперь, похоже, они любят меня, а не тебя. Они перестали любить тебя, не так ли, и ты не можешь этого вынести.

— Это тебя я не могу вынести, — говорю я, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать чувство, что кое-что из того, что только что сказал Гисборн, правда.

— Но на судне…

— К чёрту все это, Гисборн. Все договорённости отменяются.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Это значит, что мы покончим с этим. — Я полностью вытаскиваю свой симитар из ножен.

— Как скажешь, — говорит он. — Просто назови время и место.

— Как насчёт здесь, — говорю я, — и как насчёт сейчас.

— Прекрасно.

Мач зовёт нас снова, на этот раз громче.

— Там, внизу. — Я указываю клинком на рощицу в нескольких сотнях ярдов от нас и открытый участок луга рядом с ней. Несмотря на возобновившуюся жажду мести, я не совсем забыл о своей шайке и хочу избавить их от этого.

Гай кивает.

Идя бок о бок, мы безмолвно пробираемся через загон для лошадей к предполагаемому месту битвы, и впервые за очень долгое время, волна, наполненная целью, проходит через меня, а кровь в моих жилах ускоряется вместе с моими шагами.

Это одновременно и лучшее, и худшее чувство в мире.

~

— После тебя, — Гисборн указывает на деревянный приступок, ведущий с огороженного пастбища на открытый луг. — Что? — спрашивает он. — Боишься, что я ударю тебя в спину?

— Ну, это было бы в твоей манере.

— Нет, — говорит он, вдруг сгибаясь до земли в издевательском поклоне. — В моей манере пропустить вперед Робина Гуда — живую легенду и лучшего стрелка Англии.

Я почти в шоке. Мы вот-вот начнём биться друг с другом, вполне возможно, насмерть, а Гисборн отпускает шуточки, хотя, должен признаться, какая-то часть меня беситься, что я не смог дать остроумный ответ.

Стиснув зубы, я перелезаю через изгородь, Гисборн следует моему примеру. Затем, шурша высокой, по колено, травой, мы спускаемся по пологому склону к краю рощи. Дойдя до места, погруженного в тень, я останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь лицом к нему — чёрному силуэту на фоне жемчужного вечернего неба. Медленным и неторопливым движениями я выхватываю симитар.

— Подожди! — он поднимает руку в перчатке.

Протестующе качая головой, я делаю маленький шаг к нему.

— Как ты думаешь, что ты почувствуешь? — спрашивает Гай, обнажая меч.

Игнорируя вопрос, я продолжаю продвигаться вперёд.

— Что ты почувствуешь, когда убьёшь меня? — настаивает он. — Потому что ты убьёшь меня. Даже с такой рукой ты лучше владеешь мечом, чем я, и если я всё же достану тебя, то только раню или порежу. Проткнуть тебя мечом было бы слишком похоже…

Ему не нужно заканчивать фразу, чтобы я понял, что он хотел сказать.

Я продолжаю двигаться вперед, вспоминая все эти мучительные моменты: когда я не могу заснуть, когда мне хочется прикоснуться к ней, обнять её, увидеть её улыбку. Все эти мгновения, настолько прочно засевшие во мне, что я готов закричать.

— Это сделает тебя счастливым и принесёт тебе умиротворение, — продолжает Гисборн, — или ты будешь мучиться чувством вины и раскаиваться, как я?

 _«Как ты, Робин. Совсем как ты»_ шепчет Мэриан на тёплом летнем ветру.

Не сводя с меня глаз, Гай осторожно сгибает колени и кладет меч в высокую траву. Затем размеренными шагами он идёт ко мне, протягивая руку за моим оружием. _Это твой шанс,_ думаю я. _Это может больше никогда не повториться._ Я просто стою, как зачарованный, когда он вырывает клинок из моей руки и отбрасывает его в сторону.

— Мы всё ещё должны закончить это, Локсли.

Отбросив назад правую руку, он бьёт меня в челюсть.

Я шлёпаюсь на наполненную солнечными бликами траву, посылая в воздух брызги семян. Не теряя ни секунды, я быстро ловлю лодыжки Гисборна сапогами, опрокидывая его. Он приземляется рядом со мной с глухим стуком, посылая в воздух ещё больше пыли и семян. Охая и хлеща меня по лицу своими длинными волосами, он быстро откатывается в сторону.

Я вскакиваю на ноги. — Ну давай!

— Никакой пощады, Гуд. — Гай показывает на мою раненую руку.

— Никто этого и не ждал, Гисборн. — Я бросаюсь на него и бью кулаком в рот, заставляя его растянуться в высокой траве.

Покачав головой, он быстро встаёт на ноги, стягивая при этом кожаные перчатки. Затем, вытирая окровавленный рот тыльной стороной ладони, он спокойно смотрит на меня.

— Что, нервы сдали? — говорю я. Я злюсь, потому что хочу, чтобы он тоже злился, потому что мне нужно покончить с этим. — Убийца, — провоцируя я.

Опустив голову, Гай бросается на меня.

Я ловко отхожу в сторону. — Ха-ха! — Я ликую. Почти мгновенно я осознаю свою ошибку, когда Гисборн мгновенно оказывается сзади меня и заламывает мою раненую руку за спину.

— Я оторву её, если понадобится.

Я стону, изображая поражение.

— Уже лучше. А теперь послушай меня, Локсли.

Резко повернувшись, я обхватываю его ногой. Рванувшись вперёд и запутавшись в ногах друг друга, мы падаем. Это был не самый лучший мой приём.

— Есть два способа покончить с этим, — говорит Гай, садясь мне на спину и прижимая к земле.

— Какие именно? — хмыкаю я.

Он наклоняется к моему уху. — Я уже говорил тебе, Робин Гуд. Ты мне нужен. Так что тебе придётся либо убить меня прямо сейчас, либо оставить в покое.

— Что?

— Ты слышал, — Гай отталкивает меня. Я встаю, баюкая раненую руку. Мгновение спустя он кладет симитар к моим ногам. — Давай, — говорит он, указывая на свою грудь.

— Что? — Я смотрю на кровь, сочащуюся из его разбитой губы. Мой меч всего в нескольких дюймах от моей руки. У меня есть ещё один шанс убить его.

_«Это не решение, Робин. И ты это знаешь. Ты всегда это знал»._

_Пожалуйста, Мэриан._

Я нащупываю под рубашкой её кольцо. Оно исчезло. В отчаянии я начинаю дёргать себя за одежду.

— Робин? Что случилось?

По-глупому не обращая внимания на Гисборна, я падаю на колени и начинаю шарить в высокой траве. _Это всего лишь кольцо,_ говорю я себе. И тем не менее я начинаю раздвигать траву, яростно царапая рыхлую почву под коленями. Оно может быть где угодно. Я веду себя нелепо. Несмотря на это, я продолжаю перебирать хрупкие пучки травы, не желая признавать поражение, хотя знаю, что Гисборн может наброситься на меня в любой момент. Оно должно быть где-то здесь. Как я мог пронести его через все эти бесконечные мили моря только для того, чтобы оно затерялось в поле во Франции, в том месте, где я снова не смог убить Гая Гисборна?

— Послушай. — Гисборн кладёт окровавленную руку мне на плечо. Я отмахиваюсь. — Нет, возьми, — говорит он, держа кольцо без кожаного ремешка перед моим лицом.

Я опускаюсь на пятки, а Гай садится передо мной на корточки и вкладывает крошечный драгоценный камень в мою грязную и кровоточащую руку.

— Ты действительно должен быть поаккуратнее с ним, — говорит Гай, протягивая руку и касаясь моего лица подушечками пальцев, мягкими, как у высокородной девушки. Он проводит большим пальцем по уголку моего рта, и он становится окровавленным. — Ну что, квиты?

Я смотрю ему в глаза, думая о том, как они похожи по цвету на глаза Мэриан, и, смаргивая слезы, усмехаюсь в ответ.

Бой закончился, практически не начавшись. Символический жест в знак нашей давней ненависти. Просто нам нужно было это сделать.

Только поднявшись на ноги, мы видим девочку.


	16. Глава 15

Я понятия не имею, как долго она стояла там, наблюдая, как мы бьём друг друга.

На вид ей лет восемь-девять, по-детски пухленькая, с волнами тёмных волос, ниспадающих до талии. Её глаза, которые сейчас смотрят на нас с интересом и недоумением, голубые, как летнее небо. Я замечаю, что она держит в руках пучок сплетённых луговых трав.

Её изогнутые губы приоткрываются, как будто она хочет что-то сказать, и я предвкушаю мягкую мелодию её родного языка. Я улыбаюсь, как мне кажется, ободряюще, но она быстро сжимает губы и просто продолжает смотреть.

— Marianne! Marianne!

Девочка резко поворачивается в сторону усадьбы. — Je viens, mère! *

Она разворачивается назад ко мне и смотрит прямо в глаза. Моя грудь сжимается, заставляя меня сделать выдох.

Она могла бы быть моей дочерью — нашей дочерью.

_Если бы только Мэриан была жива!_

_Если бы только я спас её._

_Если бы только я не стал аутло._

_Если бы только я не пошёл на войну._

_Если бы только…_

— Marianne! L'heure du souper.**

Девочка роняет траву и убегает.

~

Я не знал Мэриан в этом возрасте; когда я впервые встретил её, ей уже исполнилось четырнадцать. И она смотрела на меня не с интересом или недоумением, а скорее с презрением — выражение, которое она очень хорошо усвоила за эти годы, поскольку росла рядом с моими детскими шалостями и иногда идиотским поведением. Но у неё были те же густые волнистые локоны, тот же рот в виде лука Амура, и глаза были той же идеальной синевы: не чужого неба, а летнего домашнего; неба, которое омывало деревья Шервудского леса, где мы встречались всякий раз, когда нам удавалось убежать от её наставниц и Мача.

У нас было любимое дерево - Дерево Поцелуев, как я его называл. Его правильнее было бы назвать _«деревом упущенных шансов»_ или _«Робин совершает ещё одну большую ошибку»_ , поскольку оно, как казалось, было центром многих ошибок, которые я совершал с Мэриан на протяжении многих лет.

Мы встречались под его широким пологом ветвей, где привыкли флиртовать, дразнить друг друга под ним, и иногда даже драться. Это было то самое дерево, на котором я однажды по глупости пытался подглядывать за ней и сломал запястье, когда ветка, на которой я сидел, отломилась. Это было дерево, где я продемонстрировал свои навыки стрельбы из лука, чтобы произвести на неё впечатление, где я не сказал ей, как много она на самом деле значит для меня, и где я сказал ей, что ухожу, чтобы сражаться вместе с королем Ричардом в Святой Земле, что, возможно, было моей самой большой ошибкой из всех. Если бы я обращал больше внимания на то, что она пыталась мне сказать, я бы никогда не пошёл на эту войну. Но в те дни я ни на кого не обращал внимания.

У меня было всё, что я хотел — почти всё. Когда мой отец умер, некому было указывать мне, что делать, и если бы не Торнтон и, в меньшей степени, Мач, я вполне мог бы шутить и дурачиться всю свою жизнь. Да, у меня было всё, что я хотел, — всё, кроме Мэриан.

Наше дерево, самый большой дуб в лесу. Там я впервые попытался её поцеловать. Мэриан хотела поговорить, а я, как обычно, не слушал. Она хотела поговорить о несправедливостях, которые происходили ещё до того, как появился Вейзи и перевернул наш мир с ног на голову. Потому что в мире всегда будет несправедливость и даже в том нежном возрасте она понимала эти вещи, она уже была той Мэриан, которую я узнал и полюбил.

В конце концов, я прислушался к ней. Настолько, что, когда прозвучал призыв под знамёна, я проигнорировал её молчаливую мольбу остаться, не смог признать её потребности выше моих собственных и ушёл, чтобы изменить мир. И да, я действительно хотел славы и приключений; никто не находит себя в одночасье, и мне ещё многому предстояло научиться. Но я зашёл слишком далеко в попытках доказать ей свою правоту и из-за этого потерял её.

~

Я сжимаю кольцо в грязной и кровоточащей руке.

 _Вот куда я собираюсь отвезти тебя, Мэриан,_ думаю я. _Назад к нашему дереву в Шервуде. Назад к Дереву Поцелуев._

Я поворачиваюсь к Гисборну. Он смотрит в ту сторону, куда убежала девочка, спиной ко мне.

— Мы едем домой, в Ноттингем, — говорю я. — Ты и я. Я собираюсь сдержать своё обещание Мэриан и закончить то, что мы начали. И ты поможешь мне.

Он хмыкает в ответ, но не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы повернуться ко мне лицом.

— Ты — путь, по которому мы можем добраться до принца Джона, — продолжаю я. — Он доверяет тебе, думает, что ты на его стороне. Ты будешь нашим человеком внутри, нашим шпионом.

— Я не могу…

— Никаких отговорок, Гисборн. Если хочешь пойти со мной, играй по моим правилам.

— Ты собираешься использовать меня? — говорит он, по-прежнему отвернувшись.

— Я думаю, это самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать.

— А когда всё закончится? — спрашивает он.

Я смахиваю травинки с волос и одежды, заменяя их пятнами земли и крови. — Я ещё не решил.

Гисборн поворачивается ко мне. Он плачет. Теперь настала моя очередь изумлённо таращиться на него.

— Ты должен убить меня, — говорит он. — Когда всё закончится, когда ты получишь то, что хочешь, потому что у меня не хватит смелости сделать это самому. — Он подходит к своему мечу, поднимает его и убирает в ножны. Затем он подходит к тому месту, где стояла девочка, наклоняется и поднимает траву, которую она держала.

Я смотрю, как он опускается на колени, перебирая в руках грубо сплетённую травяную косу и бормоча что-то себе под нос, что-то на языке маленькой девочки, на языке своей матери. Потом он говорит что-то ещё, по-английски, обращаясь ко мне.

— Я не хотел… Я не хотел… — Он запинается.

— Что? — спрашиваю я.

— Я не хотел её убивать. Я просто хотел, чтобы она перестала говорить то, что она говорила.

— Я знаю, — говорю я ему, вспоминая подробный рассказ Ричарда о разговоре Гая и Мэриан.

Встав, он вытирает лицо и идёт к усадьбе, по-прежнему сжимая в руке, обычно держащей меч, травяную косу.

— Я всё ещё ненавижу тебя, — шепчу я в его удаляющуюся спину.

Но это больше не похоже на ненависть.

~

— Чёрт возьми. Что случилось с вами двумя? — спрашивает Алан, не донеся кружку до рта.

Мач вскакивает на ноги, и я машу ему рукой. — Мы поссорились и подрались. — Я сажусь на перевёрнутую бочку.

Джон рычит и тянется за посохом.

— Нет, Джон. Всё закончилось. Оставь это.

Я поворачиваюсь к Гаю и жестом приглашаю его сесть. Он по очереди смотрит на Джона, Мача и Алана, а затем осторожно присаживается на край деревянной скамьи, как можно дальше от всех.

На сооружённом наспех столе разложены хлеб, мясо и сыр, а также несколько кружек и два больших кувшина: один с элем, другой с вином.

Я беру поднос, кладу на него хлеб и мясо и протягиваю Гаю.

— Спасибо. — Он начинает есть, морщась, когда еда касается его разбитой губы. — Может, просто выпить? — говорит он.

Я наливаю в кружки вина ему и себе. Мои друзья переводят взгляд с Гая на меня, словно ожидая, что мы в любой момент вскочим и набросимся с кулаками друг на друга.

Алан прерывает неловкий момент, спрашивая: — Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в «Счастливые семьи»? И достаёт из-под рубашки потрёпанные пергаментные прямоугольники.

Я ловлю взгляд Гая и улыбаюсь. Он улыбается в ответ.

~

После ужина я оставляю шайку в амбаре играть в «Королей и Королев» и выхожу на улицу. Тёмно-серые облака снуют по вечернему небу, и я думаю, что нас ждет еще один дождь, может быть, даже ещё одна гроза. Гай сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене амбара, и смотрит на поле, где мы сражались, теперь это всего лишь темное пятно в лучах заходящего солнца.

Соскользнув вниз по стене, я ставлю между нами кувшин с вином и две кружки. Я наливаю его Гаю, и он молча берёт у меня кружку. Потом наливаю себе. _Я заслужил сегодня вечером право выпить_ , думаю я, _и отпраздновать._ Мы с Гаем заключили перемирие, я составил план, и кольцо Мэриан вернулось на своё место, оно висит на моей шее, на новом кожаном ремешке, подаренном нашим великодушным хозяином.

Девочка Марианна гоняется за какими-то заблудившимися цыплятами у дверей дома. Я бросаю взгляд на Гисборна. Даже в тусклом свете я могу разглядеть, насколько он несчастен.

Думая, что он предпочёл бы остаться один, я отталкиваюсь от стены. Гисборн резко поворачивает голову и суёт мне в руки пустую кружку. — Выпьем? — хрипло спрашивает он, словно бросая мне вызов.

Я киваю и снова сажусь. Он наливает мне в кружку вина, практически до краёв.

Мы молча смотрим, как девочка загоняет последних цыплят обратно в курятник. Затем, услышав, что мать зовет её спать, она спешит в дом.

— Что ты делал? — спрашивает Гай.

— Когда?

— После того, что случилось.

Мне не нужно спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. — Пил, — отвечаю я, глядя в свою кружку.

— Как и я. — Он смотрит в свою кружку. — А если бы это был ты? — спрашивает он.

— Прости?

— Что, если бы она была моей, а ты убил её?

— Я бы не стал это делать.

Гай делает глоток вина и поворачивается ко мне. — Да, ты бы не стал, не так ли? Вот что делает тебя лучше.

— В своей жизни я делал не очень хорошие вещи, — говорю я.

Мы снова смотрим на усадьбу и пустой двор, погружённые в свои мысли.

Я зеваю и чувствую себя одурманенным, мои конечности отяжелели. Кажется, я слегка пьян. Я не удивлён, так как, за исключением нескольких кусочков, которые я съел за ужином, я ничего не ел сегодня, предпочитая прервать свой пост кружкой эля и упражнениями с луком во время полуденной трапезы.

Это напоминает мне о том времени, когда я, гораздо более пьяный, чем сейчас, сидел под палящим солнцем, раздумывая, сесть ли мне в лодку или послать мою шайку к чёрту. И вот я здесь, сижу с Гисборном.

Твёрдая древесина амбара, давящая мне в спину, вызывает в памяти воспоминания: татуировка в виде волчьей головы, кольцо, брошенное на покрытую листвой лесную подстилку, драка и женщина, которую я любил, ругающая меня.

— Всегда есть выбор, Гай во всём, что мы делаем.

— Что? — спрашивает он, не сводя глаз с усадьбы.

Я представляю, как Мэриан стоит надо мной, уперев руки в бока, и на её лице появляется знакомое выражение презрения. И я, прислонившийся к дереву, избитый и покрытый синяками после жестокой драки с Гисборном, из-за татуировки и всего, что она олицетворяла. Я, изрыгающий патриотические слова, которые ничего не значили для моих друзей, которые боялись только за жизнь Джак. Я умолял их увидеть общую картину и смотреть на всё шире, но в конце концов пришел к выводу, что больше всего важна именно меньшая картина.

Мэриан спасла короля Ричарда от почти неминуемой смерти, стоя перед ним, когда обезумевший Гисборн размахивал своим мечом. Она пожертвовала собой ради общей картины и тем самым потеряла свою жизнь. И меня перестала волновать общая картина и Англия. Потому что в конце концов всё свелось к тому маленькому клочку песка в городке под названием Эммаус, где погибла моя жена и где я потерял всё.

Я украдкой бросаю взгляд на Гисборна. _Где мы оба потеряли всё._

— Выбор есть всегда, — повторяю я. — Это то, что Мэриан сказала мне однажды.

— Да?

— И я думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Либо мы продолжаем пытаться убить друг друга, либо сосуществуем вместе, чтобы попытаться исправить несправедливость, царящую сейчас в Англии. За это она и умерла. Тебе не кажется, что мы ей многим обязаны?

Когда Гай не отвечает, я хлопаю его по плечу. — Выпьем?

Он протягивает мне кружку, и я наполняю ее.

— За Англию, — говорю я, поднимая кружку.

— За Мэриан, — говорит Гай, поднимая в ответ свою.

~

Я просыпаюсь, дрожа. Мне требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что я всё ещё снаружи. Моросит дождь. Пустой кувшин из-под вина лежит рядом с моим локтем. Я подползаю к двери амбара, пробираюсь внутрь и продолжаю ползти мимо спящей банды. Никто не шевелится. Я продолжаю ползти, пока не натыкаюсь на кучу сена в задней части сарая. Думая, что куча сена будет хорошим местом, чтобы провести в ней остаток ночи, я начинаю карабкаться вверх.

Моя первая попытка заканчивается тем, что я падаю на пол, и сверху на меня сыплется сено. Я задерживаю дыхание, но никто не просыпается. _Наверное, все они тоже немало выпили,_ думаю я. Я делаю ещё одну попытку и на этот раз добираюсь до вершины только для того, чтобы упасть с другой стороны.

— Гуд! Я думал, мы сказали друг другу спокойной ночи. — Гай сталкивает меня с себя. — И вообще, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пытаюсь уснуть, — говорю я. — А что здесь делаешь ты?

— То же самое. А теперь отвали отсюда. Я пришёл сюда первым.

— Здесь хватит места для нас обоих, — говорю я ему. Я сажусь, думая о том, чтобы стащить сапоги, передумываю и плюхаюсь обратно на сено.

— Локсли?

— Нет, я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе сказку на ночь. Спи.

— Я как раз собирался сказать…

— Что? — Я открываю один глаз и смотрю на него.

— Про нас.

— Что про нас?

— Ты и я. Здесь. Ты не думаешь, что добрый шериф перевернётся в своей водной могиле? Я имею в виду легендарного Робина Гуда и подручного Вейзи, спящих бок о бок.

— Гисборн, ты пьян. — Но я должен признать, в его словах есть смысл.

Я закрываю глаза и отодвигаюсь от него так далеко, насколько позволяет небольшое пространство.

— В чём дело, Локсли? Боишься, что я наброшусь на тебя ночью?

— Ты не будешь первым. — Я думаю о Маче, прижимающимся тёплым телом к моей спине, когда я оплакивал мою дорогую Мэриан. Но моё беспокойство было напрасным. Мач просто заботится обо мне, и Гисборн никогда этого не поймёт, даже через миллион лет. Чувство вины сдавливает мне горло. Если и есть что-то, что я собираюсь исправить в этом бесконечном путешествии домой, так это снова подружиться с Мачем.

— Я так многого о тебе не знаю, не так ли, Локсли.

— Гисборн?

— Гай.

— А я Робин, или «заноза в заднице», или ты можешь называть меня как тебе нравится.

— Ха! Я совсем забыл об этом.

— Спи, — говорю я.

— Ты тоже, «заноза в заднице».

Я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его вытянутую руку, но промахиваюсь. И приподнимаюсь на локтях. Сквозь сломанную доску в стене амбара пробивается лучик лунного света. Он прочерчивает бледную линию на его лице. Удивительно, но он уже спит.

— Спокойной ночи, Гай, — шепчу я.

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь с раскалывающейся головой, но, как ни странно, с лёгким сердцем.

Однако только когда мы седлаем лошадей, я понимаю, что тёмно-коричневой кобылы Гисборна среди них нет.

Он уехал один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я иду, мама! (фр.)  
> **Пора ужинать (фр.)


	17. Глава 16

— Мач, если ты собираешься петь эту песню, по крайней мере, правильно подбирай слова. Красивые голубые глаза, а не рот.

— А кто тебя спрашивал?

— Если бы это был синий рот, она была бы мертва.

Алан и Мач препираются, как обычно. И, конечно, они не скучают по Гисборну.

Мач может петь — если можно назвать его немелодичные куплеты пением, — не боясь, что Гай накричит на него, пригрозит засунуть ему в рот кляп или ещё что похуже. Алан может рассказывать свои дурацкие шутки без того, чтобы Гай бросал на него испепеляющие взгляды, а Джон волен жаловаться на то, что скакал на лошади милю за милей без того, чтобы рука Гая тянулась к рукояти меча каждый раз, когда Джон открывает рот.

Что касается меня, то я свободен от постоянного напоминания о том, что Мэриан мертва, и от человека, который её убил. Не то, чтобы я когда-нибудь забуду это, но без мрачной тени Гисборна бывают моменты, когда я могу отодвинуть печальные мысли на задний план; когда я могу улыбнуться, потому что Алан сказал что-то смешное, или засмеяться, когда Мач произносит одну из его нелепых тирад об отсутствии дичи, которую можно убить для нашей вечерней трапезы. И всё же, как бы это ни было невероятно, я понимаю, что очень скучаю по нему.

Это просто смешно. Я должен был убить его десять раз за то, что он сделал. Но ноющая пустота в груди не проходит, и во время особенно долгого дня езды по краю леса, который легко мог бы сойти за Шервуд, мне приходит в голову, почему это так.

Убив мою дорогую Мэриан, он лишил меня смысла жизни. Как это ни парадоксально, но появление Гая на судне вернуло его. Конечно, теперь, когда его нет рядом, мои дни стали спокойнее, но без него я стал чувствовать её всё меньше и меньше. Пока Гисборн ехал верхом, ел и спал рядом со мной, дух Мэриан, казалось, то и дело перетекал между нами, словно присутствие Гая поддерживало в ней жизнь. Теперь я чувствую, как эта эфирная нить начинает рваться. Я полагаю, это неизбежно с течением времени, и не зря говорят, что время — великий целитель. Но я не хочу исцеляться. Это похоже на предательство.

~

Мы прибываем в Гавр к вечеру. Уже слишком поздно расспрашивать о судне в Англию. Затем ставим лошадей в конюшню и наскоро обедаем в гостинице, после чего я приказываю Мачу, Джону и Алану пройтись по всем остальным гостиницам и ночлежкам в Гавре, чтобы проверить, здесь ли Гай. Я получаю за это несколько гневных взглядов, но я должен знать здесь ли он. Когда мы покинули Святую Землю, мы оказались на одном судне с Гисборном, и, хотя встреча с ним снова в подобных обстоятельствах была бы похожа на шаг назад во времени, я не могу не надеяться, что история может повториться. Однако на этот раз я скорее пожму ему руку, чем попытаюсь выкинуть его за борт.

Мои друзья не могут найти его, и я думаю, что Гай отправился в другой порт, уже отплыл или просто затаился. Конечно, вполне возможно, что он так и не добрался до Гавра, а остановился по пути в каком-нибудь другом городе или деревне, решив остаться во Франции; в конце концов, это его родной дом. Он мог бы начать всё заново. Его путешествие закончилось; оно закончилось в Этьене когда он смотрел на девочку, Марианну, и в каком-то смысле разделил со мной ночь, тогда как моё, по-видимому, только начинается. Мне еще нужно похоронить призраков, а я не могу этого сделать, пока не вернусь в Ноттингем.

Нам повезло, что мы нашли комнаты; Гавр переполнен до отказа, четыре большие торговые галеры недавно вошли в его гавань. Конечно, это настолько отличается от нашего трёхдневного пребывания гавани Акра, насколько это возможно. Во-первых, я делю комнату с Мачем, в отличие от моего добровольного одиночного заключения в Акре. Кроме того, в отличие от Акры, я не пьян и не страдаю от горя. Но мне всё равно больно.

~

После короткого отдыха, Джон собирается сходить продать лошадей, чтобы заплатить за проезд домой, а Алан отправляется на пристань, чтобы найти судно, готовое принять платных пассажиров. И Джон, и Алан приглашают меня с собой, но я говорю им, что они более чем способны справиться со своей задачей, и что я останусь в гостинице и присмотрю за нашими немногочисленными пожитками. Мач тоже отказывается присоединиться к ним. Я думаю, он боится оставлять меня одного.

Сначала я раздражаюсь, потому что, по правде говоря, у меня была сумасшедшая идея побродить по Гавру в надежде наткнуться на Гая, но я решаю иначе, как только мы с Мачем остаёмся вдвоём, думая, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы восстановить нашу надломленную дружбу.

После нескольких мгновений неловкого молчания я говорю: — Ты купил себе новые сапоги. — Я мог бы сказать всё, что угодно. Мачу не нужны глубокие, вежливые, или пространные разговоры. Он просто хочет, чтобы я с ним поговорил.

— Да, я приобрёл их в Орлеане. Они не так удобны, как старые, но, по крайней мере, не протекают.

— Наверное, мне тоже стоит сделать это, — говорю я. — Мои чулки промокли насквозь, когда в последний раз шел дождь.

— Если Алан быстро найдёт подходящее судно, у тебя может не хватить времени. Может быть, когда мы доберёмся до Портсмута, ты… — Он замолкает, боясь, как мне кажется, говорить об Англии, учитывая мою потерю.

Я улыбаюсь, как мне кажется, ободряющей улыбкой. — Да, тогда я куплю их именно там, и, думаю, стрижка тоже не помешает.

— Что не так с моими волосами? — Мач дёргает пальцами за хрупкие концы своих светло-каштановых волос, торчащих из-под шапочки.

— Не с твоими, болван, — я улыбаюсь и взъерошиваю и так взлохмаченные волосы. — С моими.

— Ах да, конечно. Дома тебя не узнают.

— Я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы меня узнали. — Это правда. Несмотря на мои заверения, что мы продолжим с того места, на котором остановились, я всё ещё не уверен, что справлюсь с этой работой.

Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Мач касается маленькой вмятины на виске, оставленной моим луком, когда я ударил его. Всякий раз, когда он волнуется или нервничает из-за чего-то, что случается довольно часто, он скребёт это место ногтем. Я по-прежнему чувствую свою вину за это.

— Ты можешь подстричь меня, — говорю я, думая, что это может его подбодрить.

Улыбаясь, Мач спрыгивает с кровати и исчезает за дверью. К тому времени, как я умылся и провёл мокрыми пальцами по непослушным волосам, он возвращается, размахивая ножницами.

— Ну вот, — говорит он немного погодя. — Хозяин, которого я знаю и люблю.

Я провожу рукой по своим укороченным волосам. В комнате нет ничего, что я мог бы использовать, чтобы увидеть своё отражение, но мне кажется, что он сделал всё очень хорошо.

— Тебе просто нужно это. — Мач присаживается на корточки перед моим стулом и вкладывает мне в руку мой жетон аутло. Бедный Мач. Он хочет, как лучше. У него всегда добрые намерения. В конце концов, это всего лишь кусок дерева. Деревянный прямоугольник, тщательно отполированный и вырезанный Уиллом Скарлеттом. Кусок дерева на тонком кожаном ремешке. _Мы Робин Гуд._

Я провожу большим пальцем по резному рисунку на лицевой стороне, а затем переворачиваю его и смотрю, как буква Р, которую Уилл вырезал на другой стороне, переходит в другую букву, а затем в ничто.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Мач. — Я не имел в виду… Я просто подумал.

— Всё в порядке, Мач. Правда. Спасибо тебе. — Но на самом деле всё не в порядке и никогда уже не будет, потому что всё, что случилось — судно, Гисборн, пираты, потопление, всё это ничего не значит. Потому что я здесь, в другой гавани, собираюсь сесть на другое судно, а Мэриан по-прежнему мертва.

— У меня ещё есть свой. — Улыбаясь, он с гордостью достаёт из-под туники свой жетон и поднимает его вверх. — И у Джона и Алана…

Я больше ничего не слышу, когда, закрыв за собой дверь, спускаюсь по лестнице в сапогах, знававших лучшие времена.

~

Джон, обычно не склонный к откровенным проявлениям эмоций, испускает громкий вопль при виде тёмных очертаний судна, которое доставит нас в Англию. Алан ухмыляется от уха до уха, а Мач подпрыгивает на месте, как будто его штаны горят, безумно счастливый, что только узкая полоска моря отделяет его от дома.

Только что рассвело, лёгкий туман ещё держится после сырой и дождливой ночи. До отплытия судна есть ещё какое-то время, но мне не терпелось покинуть гостиницу и убедиться, что мы не опоздаем на борт. Теперь я жалею, что мы не остались в городе; я не умею ждать.

— Что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Мач, глядя на судно.

— Ну, это не может быть хуже, чем в прошлый раз, — говорит Алан.

Я сижу на краю причала, свесив ноги в серо-зелёную воду, и слушаю, как шайка рассказывает о достоинствах нашего последнего судна. И я не пьян, и мне не жарко, и я их не ненавижу. Но я по-прежнему чувствую себя так, словно потерял часть себя.

— А ты что думаешь, Робин? — спрашивает Джон.

Я окидываю взглядом судно, о которой шла речь. — Как по мне, выглядит подходяще.

— Забавно, что мы ещё не видели ни одного члена экипажа, — говорит Алан.

— Ещё рано, — говорю я. — Команда уехала в город на ночь и, вероятно, спит. — Я указываю на таверну в нескольких ярдах позади нас.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что они не слишком много выпили, — говорит Алан, — иначе мы можем оказаться на краю света.

Если бы меня это беспокоило, я бы указал на нелогичность этого замечания.

Я снова перевожу взгляд на море. В отличие от Мача, пристальный взгляд на глубокую морскую воду успокаивает меня, что странно, учитывая мои яркие воспоминания о том, как я барахтался в пруду Локсли, о Маленьком Рике, задыхающемся и отплёвывающимся, о сопряжённом с риском спасении Гая и нашем отчаянном прыжке с борта тонущего судна.

После того, когда вчера вечером я закрыл за собой дверь, я оказался на причале, глядя на тёмные воды, с таким же тёмными мыслями в голове, мой жетон болтался на вытянутой руке и я был готов бросить его в море.

_Где ты, Мэриан?_

_«Здесь. Я здесь, с тобой»._

Я схватил жетон, когда он уже начал падать, и с чувством вины повесил его обратно на шею.

Внезапный взрыв оглушительных криков и улюлюканья заставил меня поспешно выхватить кинжал, но бояться было нечего. Оказалось, что шум доносился из соседней таверны, по-видимому излюбленной забегаловки для значительной части населения Гавра. Помещение было переполнено, многие из пьющих уже высыпали наружу за его глинобитные с деревянными балками стены. Какое-то мгновение я размышлял о том, чтобы присоединиться к толпе, хотя бы для того, чтобы забыть, сколько дров я наломал за последнее время, но потом передумал, решив не начинать следующий этап этого путешествия так же, как в Акре.

Шумная толпа, высыпавшая из таверны, когда хозяин таверны дал сигнал, была слишком пьяна, чтобы заметить меня. Несмотря на это, я быстро ушёл с открытого места и нашел тёмный переулок, чтобы спрятаться, пока они не пройдут мимо меня. Мне не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать.

Когда всё стихло, я выскользнул из переулка и направился обратно в гостиницу, решив помирится с Мачем, но когда я добрался до нашей комнаты, он уже спал. Я поправил ему сбившееся одеяло. Затем, стянув сапоги и тунику, я скользнул в постель, прижимая к груди кольцо Мэриан и свой жетон; они были неразрывно связаны и я презирал себя за то, что чуть не бросил последний в море.

Я пообещал Мэриан, что буду продолжать бороться, и неважно, насколько это больно или насколько я не чувствую, что во мне это есть, я сделаю именно это — для неё, для моих друзей, но больше всего для себя. Мне очень жаль, что Гай решил нас бросить. Я надеялся на то, что в лагере Чёрных Рыцарей у нас будет свой человек, который будет пресмыкаться перед принцем Джону. Он сказал мне, что нуждается во мне, что я единственный, кто может вернуть ему его самоуважение, но я думаю, что, когда реальность того, что он собирался сделать, поразила его, он решил, что есть более простые способы сделать это. Я только надеюсь ради него самого, что он не найдёт другого Вейзи, который станет его покровителем.

— Ненавижу это, — говорит Мач, угрюмо швыряя камни в море и возвращая меня в настоящее.

Поймав его взгляд, я пытаюсь показать, что сожалею о том, что ушёл от него прошлой ночью, проводя рукой по своим укороченным волосом и улыбаясь, чтобы показать свою признательность.

Мач понимающе кивает.

— Теперь уже недолго, — говорит Алан, стараясь поднять всем настроение.

Я знаю, что тоже должен что-то сказать. Что-то, чтобы подбодрить моих друзей, пока судно не будет готово к отплытию, но у меня, по-видимому, нет на это сил. Всё, на что я сейчас способен, это просто переставлять одну ногу за другой, пока мы не доберёмся до дома, до того дня, когда обе мои ноги окажутся на покрытой листвой лесной земле, где не будет ни Гисборна, которого можно убить, ни Мэриан, которую можно любить; только деревья, пятнистый солнечный свет, мягкие осенние дожди, холод наступающей зимы и моё опустевшее сердце.

— Знаете что? — говорит Алан. — Как насчёт того, чтобы поиграть?

— Во что? — спрашивает Мач.

Джон фыркает. Он не очень высокого мнения об играх Алана, обычно включающих в себя слишком сложные правила, которые часто приводят к победе Алана. Джон при этом тихо кипит, а Мач жалуется, что никто не объяснил их должным образом.

— Пожалуйста, Робин, — говорит Аллан.

Я виновато качаю головой.

— Ну, как хочешь, — говорит он, направляюсь к таверне.

— Он опоздает на судно, — говорит Мач.

— Команды ещё нет, — говорит Джон. — А таверна всего в двух шагах.

— Я думаю, он ушёл играть в свои дурацкие игры с кубками, — хмурится Мач. — Клянусь, в них вообще никогда не было и нет никакой горошины.

Улыбаясь, я решаю взглянуть поближе на большой свиток, прикрепленный к стене напротив таверны. На нём есть рисунок, который напоминает мне о том, что каждый год происходит в Ноттингеме.

Кусок пергамента подробно описывает состязание в стрельбе из лука, и оно состоится как раз сегодня.

Мач подходит и встаёт рядом со мной, щурясь на свиток, как будто это вдруг даст ему способность читать и притом читать на другом языке.

Прежде чем я успеваю начать переводить, из дверей таверны выскакивает Алан.

— Робин, там…

— Я знаю, — перебиваю я, указывая на свиток. Приз не серебряная стрела, а мешок монет, которых более чем достаточно, чтобы купить свежих лошадей, как только мы доберёмся до Портсмута.

— Что там? Что? — Мач переступает с ноги на ногу, а Джон терпеливо стоит, ожидая моих объяснений.

Я сгибаю правую руку. Это было так давно, и это кажется неправильным и эгоистичным действием. И всё же я не могу отрицать, что это по-прежнему во мне: трепет соперничества, пьянящее предвкушение стрелы, летящей прямо в цель и, за всем этим, яростное желание победить.

_Ты не против Мэриан?_

_«Конечно, нет. Ты — это всё ещё ты»._

— Скажи им, — ухмыляется Алан, старательно изображая, как натягивает тетиву и выпускает стрелу.

— Скажи, что? — спрашивает Джон.

— Да, давай же, хозяин. — Мач указывает на свиток. — Что там написано?

Он бросает взгляд на Алана, всё ещё застывшего в боевой стойке, а затем снова на свиток. Мач, может быть, и не в состоянии прочесть его, но между мимикой Аллана и картинкой на пергаменте приходит понимание. — Нет, хозяин, конечно, нет?

Я провожу рукой по изгибам своего сарацинского лука и ухмыляюсь.


	18. Глава 17

— Ты уверен в этом? — спрашивает Мач. — А как насчёт судна?

— Если мне сказали правду, — говорю я, не желая замедлять шаг. — То, я думаю, что мы могли бы найти нашего пропавшего капитана и команду, не говоря уже о монетах, чтобы наполнить наши пустые кошельки.

Расспрос хозяина таверны показал, что команда _«Морского ветра»_ действительно пила в таверне прошлой ночью, и некоторые из них даже сняли там комнаты. Хозяин таверны также сказал, что капитан решил пропустить утренний прилив, чтобы присутствовать на состязании лучников, и что они успеют на вечерний, если всё будет хорошо. Мысль о том, что придётся торчать в гавани большую часть дня, была не из приятных, поэтому я предложил посетить состязание лучников, хотя бы потому, что мы могли бы заработать достаточно денег, чтобы купить лошадей, как только доберёмся до Плимута.

— Да, но что, если ты ошибаешься, — говорит Мач, — и судно уйдёт без нас?

— Перестань ныть, — отзывается Алан. — Даже если Робин ошибается, будут и другие судна.

— Ещё несколько дней ничего не изменят, особенно после стольких недель нашего путешествия, — добавляет Джон.

Я знаю, что и Алан, и Джон говорят это не потому что хотят отсрочить наше отплытие, а потому, что они пытаются меня ублажить. В конце концов, я был чертовски капризным ублюдком Бог знает сколько времени. Если стрельба из лука поднимет мне настроение, то, думаю, они будут счастливы стоять и смотреть на меня, пока не погаснут звёзды.

— Не волнуйся, — отвечаю я. — У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы успеть на судно.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— Говоришь «что»?

— Что у нас будет достаточно времени.

— И?

— И всё всегда заканчивается тем, что мы успеваем выбраться в самый последний момент.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы было по-другому? — Я одариваю его озорной улыбкой.

— Хорошо бы хоть раз прийти пораньше. Ну, знаешь — «Эй, мы спасли деревню и ещё успеем к обеду», — что-то в этом роде.

— И где в этом веселье?

— Робин, иногда ты невыносим. — Он бьёт меня по руке, промахиваясь, когда я уклоняюсь в сторону.

— Да, и именно поэтому ты меня и любишь.

Мы заворачиваем за угол, и я поднимаю руку. Кажется, мы нашли место состязания по стрельбе из лука.

— Да, я люблю тебя, — говорит Мач. — И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Так что если тебе нужно пострелять из лука, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, то кто я такой, чтобы тебя останавливать?

Дорогой Мач. Иногда его забота обо мне больше, чем я могу вынести.

 _Я не буду делать это,_ думаю я, но Алан, глаза которого блестят при виде выпуклых мешочков, висящих на бёдрах людей, выбирает этот момент, чтобы подтолкнуть меня вперёд в очередь полных надежд претендентов на победу.

— Чтоб мне провалиться! — восклицает Алан. — Похоже, здесь все мужчины и их собаки, а может, и кошки. Думаю, мы… — Он замолкает, и блеск монет привлекает его внимание.

— Всё как обычно, — бормочет Мач, когда Алан протискивается мимо пары дюжих претендентов, говорящих о навыках стрельбы из лука, и ныряет головой в толпу зрителей.

— Оставь его, — говорю я, хватая Мача за руку. — Алан знает, что делает.

— Обирает невинных. — Мач хмурится.

Я хихикаю: — Мач, а что случилось с ограблением богатых, чтобы накормить бедных?

— Ты не знаешь, богаты ли эти люди, — говорит он. — Вполне возможно, что монеты в их кошельках это всё, что у них есть.

— Может быть, и так, — говорю я. — Но я велел Алану брать только толстые кошельки. Кроме того, посмотри, как некоторые из этих людей одеты. — Я показываю на них. — Я бы сказал, что они явно едят каждый день не только похлёбку

— Всё равно, — говорит Мач. — Не то чтобы у нас тут были бедняки, которых нужно накормить. Зачем рисковать?

— Сейчас мы эти бедняки, — говорю я, легонько похлопывая его по голове. — Или ты забыл об этом? — Я вытаскиваю симитар и отдаю его Мачу, чтобы он присмотрел за ним, пока я участвую в состязании.

Очередь неуклонно движется вперёд. Мач говорит о том, что он чует запах жарящейся свинины и отправляется на поиски пищи. Джон, как я замечаю, расположился на краю бурлящей массы людей, стоя на телеге, чтобы следить за происходящим. Несколько мгновений я не могу разглядеть Алана, но затем замечаю копну его каштановых волос, торчащую из-под плотной группы мужчин и женщин. Я улыбаюсь. Алану не нужно говорить на каком-то языке или понимать его, чтобы узнать, где находится богатая добыча. Я уже вижу, как монеты быстро перетекают из рук в руки.

Когда я подхожу ближе к помосту, где участники называют свои имена, я улавливаю разрозненные слова о тех, кто соревнуется. Имя Филиппа Дюмона всплывает несколько раз. Он хорош, говорят они, верная ставка.

Сжимая лук, я продолжаю идти вперёд. Я снова замечаю Алана, на этот раз неистово жестикулирующего перед стариком с пергаментной кожей и вкладывающего монеты в его протянутую руку. Я провожу пальцем по тетиве, гадая, на кого Алан сделал свою ставку.

Наконец, я второй в очереди.

Дюмон, человек, с которым, по-видимому мне и придётся в основном соревноваться, даже не называет своего имени, а просто пожимает руку тому, кто записывает состязающихся, и что-то заговорщически шепчет ему на ухо. Он оборачивается и оглядывает меня с ног до головы, словно спрашивая: «Кто ты?» Затем бросает взгляд на мой сарацинский лук и морщит лоб. — Ты думаешь, что сможешь победить меня этим луком для юных дев, да его даже изогнули так, чтобы он был похож на женские перси?

 _Да,_ думаю я. _Я могу победить тебя, и я сделаю это._

Дюмон протискивается мимо меня, натыкаясь при этом на мою раненую руку. Я прикусываю язык.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает приземистый лысый человек, записывающий имена.

_Кем я хочу быть? Кем бы она хотела меня видеть?_

— Робин Гуд. — Я жду. Дома я часто слышал, как люди говорили, что имя Робин Гуда известно далеко за пределами Англии. Ни этот человек, ни кто-либо из стоявших рядом людей даже не моргнули, услышав его.

— Как это пишется? — спрашивает он.

Я произношу своё имя по буквам, разочарование горьким вкусом покрывает мой язык.

 _«Это больше похоже на Робина, которого я знаю и люблю»_ слышится в ветре шёпот Мэриан.

Я жду своей очереди. При этом я вспоминаю соревнование «Серебряная стрела», которое ежегодно проводится в Ноттингеме. Я пропустил его всего несколько раз, когда я был слишком юн, во время пребывания в Святой Земле и в этом году. Помимо этого, я всегда находил способ принять участие в нём, даже выдавая себя за другого.

— Три стрелы. — Тот, кто записывает имена, поднимает три пальца и указывает на мишень.

Я понимающе киваю.

— Это твой лук, да?

— Да, — отвечаю я. — Это мой лук.

Тот оглядывается по сторонам, словно ищет кого-то, может быть, Дюмона. Я быстро отхожу в сторону. Я умею обращаться со всем, что напоминает лук, но я воспользуюсь сарацинским луком, если смогу, тем более, что я по-прежнему не уверен, что моя раненая рука справится с этой работой.

С тех пор как мы покинули Этьен, я время от времени упражнялся в стрельбе, но не очень серьёзно. Если я выиграю сегодня, призовые деньги будут полезны, но нельзя сказать, что мы отчаянно в них нуждаемся. Честно говоря, наблюдая за тем, как участники состязания пускают стрелы в мишень, я начинаю задаваться вопросом, зачем я это делаю.

_«Потому что ты Робин Гуд и потому что можешь это сделать»._

Я печально улыбаюсь. Наверное, я должен быть благодарен, что её голос по-прежнему преследует меня в часы бодрствования, но это не делает мою жизнь легче.

Как и в Ноттингеме, мишень прикреплена к деревянному упору, по обеим сторонам которого расположена площадка для зрителей. За ней, но далеко от самой быстрой и дальней стрелы, находится небольшой ряд сидений для знати и видных купцов. В Ноттингеме такие места занимали шериф Вейзи и Гисборн. Однажды, когда я помог юному Роуэну из Данна выиграть серебряную стрелу, чтобы отомстить за убийство отца, Мэриан сидела рядом с Гаем и чистила яблоко.

Я не промахнулся тогда и не промахнусь сейчас. Потому что речь идет не только о том, чтобы быть лучшим, о победе. Речь идёт о том, чтобы быть Робин Гудом. Речь идёт о том, чтобы увидеть, смогу ли я найти его под всеми слоями плохо замаскированной боли.

— Робин, — бормочет Мач с набитым жареным поросенком ртом. — Теперь твоя очередь. — В его голосе звучит страх. Возможно, он тоже знает, что от этого зависит больше, чем просто попадание по маленькой красной точке в центре мишени.

Я подхожу к цели, поднимаю лук и накладываю стрелу. Толпа, шумная до сих пор, затихает, чувствуя, что англичанин с необычно выглядящим луком, возможно, собирается отнять у Дюмона корону.

Первая стрела Дюмона почти попала в центр, зато вторая сделала это и вызвала громкий одобрительный рёв зрителей, не говоря уже о новом шквале монет, переходящих из рук в руки. В третьей и последней стреле не было необходимости, и он небрежно бросил её в толпу, с размаху поклонился и погладил мешочек с призовыми деньгами, как будто он их уже получил.

Он слишком толстый, слишком краснощекий и слишком самоуверенный, и будь я проклят, если позволю ему выиграть эту битву.

Медленно я отвожу стрелу назад, почти забыв об оставшейся после ранения скованности в руке, когда сосредотачиваюсь на цели. Но даже когда я готовлюсь выпустить её, то думаю о том, что будет дальше. Дюмон попал в самый центр. Если я сделаю то же самое, это будет ничья. Есть только один способ стать абсолютным победителем, и я проделал этот трюк только однажды, на судне, уплывая от жены, которую похоронил всего несколько дней назад.

Я знаю, не глядя, что мои друзья наблюдают и ждут с тревогой: Мач — потому что он любит меня, Джон — потому что он уважает меня, и Алан — потому что он не хочет, чтобы старик выиграл украденные им монеты.

Я выдыхаю и выпускаю стрелу. Он попадает в самый центр, как я и предполагал. Толпа ахает, а тот, кто записывает имена, открывает и закрывает рот, не произнося ни слова, не зная, что делать дальше.

Я снова перевожу взгляд на мишень и накладываю ещё одну стрелу. Я слышу, как среди зрителей пробегает ропот. Игнорируя их, я сосредотачиваюсь на мишени. Я уже готов выпустить стрелу, когда на помост взбирается Дюмон, требуя реванша.

— Зачем? — спрашиваю я на его родном языке, чтобы не было недоразумений.

Я снова поворачиваюсь к мишени, прицеливаюсь и стреляю.

Когда стрела, уже воткнутая в доску, раскалывается пополам, а её оперение разрывается железным наконечником, взрыв аплодисментов раздаётся с мест для знати. Я поднимаю взгляд и замечаю затылок женщины, которая поворачивается к седовласому мужчине, сидящему позади неё. Её тёмные волосы собраны в изящную волну, скрепленную серебряной заколкой, которая блестит на солнце, когда она поворачивает голову.

Моё дыхание прерывается и останавливается, сердце колотится, как молот, бьющий в грудную клетку.

Женщина оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, который победил Дюмона. Её лицо довольно привлекательно, хотя морщины на коже говорят о том, что ей немало лет, но разрушительные силы времени ещё не коснулись её густых волос. Она улыбается мне, несомненно польщённая тем, что молодой человек может найти её достаточно привлекательной, чтобы задержать на ней взгляд.

Ты глупый дурак, Робин. Это не Ноттингем, здесь нет серебряной стрелы, и Мэриан мертва.

Я опускаю лук и снова начинаю дышать, прерывисто и неровно.

— Робин? — Мач тянет меня за рукав. Я смотрю на него в недоумении, смутно ощущая сердитый гул, исходящий от собравшейся толпы.

— Алан, — говорит Мач, показывая куда-то вперёд.

— Что Алан? — рявкаю я, выдергивая рукав из его хватки.

— Я думаю, у него проблемы, — говорит Мач.

Глядя через море голов, я выискиваю Алана. Несколько мужчин и женщин окружают его, жестикулируя и выкрикивая угрозы. Толстый и румяный Дюмон проталкивается сквозь них к Алану. Я бросаю взгляд на телегу, где раньше стоял Джон. Его там нет.

— Он выиграл честно, — слышу я крик Алана. — Деньги мои!

Всё ещё не оправившись от мысли, что Мэриан каким-то образом пережила удар меча Гая, я отталкиваю Мача в сторону и шагаю к Алану и разъяренной толпе.

— Убирайтесь с дороги, — рычу я по-французски и по-английски.

Моё горе, которое когда-то было огромным и неуемным как море, с тех пор превратилось в ручеёк, который то просто течёт из дня в день, то становится меньше; но теперь это, конечно, просто бахвальство — наверняка, всё так и есть, но теперь, независимо от того, как я его маскирую — моё горе снова увеличилось до размеров океана.

Её здесь нет.

Я проталкиваюсь сквозь толпу людей и животных.

— Есть две вещи, которые любят делать мужчины, Робин, — сказал мне однажды отец, — и обе они начинаются не словом «побеждать». Когда он отказался вдаваться в подробности, я спросил Гисборна, что он имеет в виду. Одна вещь — это драка просто ради драки, сказал Гисборн, а другое — это то, что делает твой отец с моей матерью. В конце концов управляющий объяснил мне, что означает выражение: «Завалить сговорчивую леди на сеновал».

Кто-то врезается в мою раненую руку. Взбешенный, я резко оборачиваюсь. Мне всё равно, кого я ударю, главное, что я делаю это. Внезапно этот кто-то оказывается Гисборном.


	19. Глава 18

— Локсли! — Гисборн массирует подбородок, несомненно благодарный, что я не ношу крупных колец, которые могли бы добавить жёсткости моему удару. — Я мог бы догадаться. Только у тебя хватило бы наглости сделать такой выстрел, — он показывает на мишень и снова поворачивается ко мне.

Я просто смотрю на него, не только потому, что удивлён, увидев Гая здесь, на состязании лучников, но и потому, что он выглядит совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, и я имею в виду не только его одежду, хотя она по-прежнему чёрная.

Его лицо утратило свою призрачную бледность, а волосы, хотя и всё ещё длинные, но чистые, расчёсанные и сейчас заправлены за уши. Во многом он напоминает мне прежнего Гисборна, того самого Гисборна, который когда-то высокомерно восседал верхом на чёрно-бурой кобыле, когда я вошел в деревню Локсли после пяти лет адской жизни в Святой Земле. Тот самый Гисборн, который объявил себя новым хозяином Локсли и сообщил мне, что мои услуги, как он выразился, больше не требуются.

— Я думал, ты нас бросил, — говорю я. — И отказался от сделки, которую мы заключили о том, чтобы ты стал нашим шпионом в Англии.

— Я передумал. — Он быстро отворачивается, как будто не хочет продолжать этот разговор. — Итак, что вы тут затеяли? — Он кивает в сторону разъярённой толпы.

Я указываю на Алана, который сейчас обменивается ударами с парой разгневанных французов.

— Я мог бы догадаться, что э-Дейл имеет к этому какое-то отношение, — говорит он. — Он чует монеты за милю.

— Ты точно с нами? — спрашиваю я, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу ругающихся, жестикулирующих и размахивающих кулаками мужчин и женщин.

— Если ты позволишь, — говорит он, следуя за мной.

Честно говоря, я не уверен, что чувствую сейчас, когда Гай снова среди нас, несмотря на мою прежнюю надежду найти его в Гавре. Однако сейчас не время зацикливаться на этом.

На несколько мгновений я теряю Алана из виду. Когда я снова замечаю его, то вижу, что Дюмон передумал нападать на него лично. Возможно, огромный посох Джона, поднятые меч и щит Мача или моё точное попадание в цель отпугнули его. Так или иначе, сейчас он стоит на помосте, проклиная моё имя и выдергивая мои стрелы из центра мишени. Темноволосая женщина, которую я на мгновение принял за воскресшую из мёртвых Мэриан, исчезла вместе с седовласым господином и остальными сидящими вельможами, без сомнения решив позволить сброду разобраться между собой.

Я продолжаю протискиваться сквозь толпу, пытаясь добраться до Алана и остальных. Что-то твёрдое, как железный прут, врезается в мою раненую руку. Я резко оборачиваюсь и, не глядя на виновника, врезаю кулаком по парнишке, который выглядит недостаточно взрослым, чтобы бриться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принимать участие в чёртовой драке. Завывая, он роняет вилы, которые держал в руках, те самые, которые, несомненно, врезались в мою руку.

— Что часто повторял твой отец? — спрашивает Гай, появляясь у моего локтя.

Я беру вилы и протягиваю их мальчику, быстро извиняясь. Гай повторяет извинения на родном языке мальчика, еще больше пристыдив меня. Быстро кивнув Гаю в знак принятия извинений, а мне показав неприличный жест рукой, он убегает.

— О том, что так любят делать мужчины? — говорит Гай. 

— Я бы сказал тебе это, — говорю я, поражённый тем, что Гай вспомнил разговор из нашего детства, и этот в частности, — но сейчас я как раз занят дракой. — Я поднимаю кулаки, когда широкогрудый француз в белом галстуке и тёмно-фиолетовом жилете направился ко мне, скривив губы и красный от гнева. Я могу только догадываться, что моя победа могла стоить ему больше, чем все его шикарные одежды.

Гай откидывает голову назад и смеётся. — Вот это мне в тебе и нравится, Локсли. — Он поднимает руки в чёрных перчатках, и мы вместе быстро расправляемся с моим хорошо одетым противником.

~

К настоящему времени драка превратилась в беспорядочную свалку, когда родственники сражаются друг с другом, а моя победа и обогащение Алана почти забыты в острых ощущениях кулачного боя и хаоса.

Я больше не вижу ни Алана, ни Джона, ни Мача, и искренне надеюсь, что они тоже не видят меня; я могу быть довольно отвратительным типом, когда захочу. В Святой Земле я должен был быть таким, такова природа войны. Но по возвращении домой я всегда старалась держать эту часть себя под контролем. Только однажды я выпустил её наружу — когда обнаружил татуировку Гисборна и умолял шайку позволить мне убить его. Но здесь, в этом месте, моя злоба совершенно неоправданна. Я просто вымещаю свой гнев на людях, которые не сделали мне ничего плохого, потому что я думал, что увидел Мэриан, и потому что я просто счастлив, что Гай меня нашёл.

Эти отрезвляющие мысли эффективно останавливают меня, и так же быстро, как мощная потребность наброситься на других пронзила меня, точно также сейчас я хочу покинуть это место.

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы сказать Гаю, что пора убираться отсюда, но он исчез, поглощённый морем шумных драчунов.

Между летающими кулаками и различными предметами, используемыми как оружие, включая ремни, сапоги и даже круг сыра, я вижу покрытое от ярости красными пятнами и уже становящееся полностью багровым лицо Дюмона, когда его сородичи, несомненно рассерженные тем, что он потерял их с трудом заработанные деньги, тащат его с помоста. Отчаянно желая обвинить кого-нибудь ещё, Дюмон машет рукой в мою сторону. Увидев группу людей, размахивающих оружием и кулаками, направляющихся ко мне, я решаю оставить сражение позади и бежать.

Петляя и пригибаясь, я пробираюсь сквозь толпу. Размахнувшаяся для удара рука прилетает мне в лоб, и невидимый предмет врезается мне в спину. Я удерживаюсь на ногах и иду дальше. Дюмон кричит: — Следуйте за ним! Поймайте его! — Он вопит и другие слова, в том числе про колдовство, без сомнения, имея в виду мою чудесную победу с расщеплением второй стрелы.

Я бросаюсь вниз по тёмному проулку, только чтобы обнаружить, что я сделал ошибку, и это тупик.

Кто-то кричит: — Он пошёл туда.

Я осматриваю окрестности в поисках выхода на крыши, но там нет ни опор, ни балок, ни решёток. Без моего лука или клинка я не могу надеяться выбраться из него, и я понятия не имею, заметил ли Гай или шайка, в какую сторону я пошёл.

В отчаянии я поворачиваюсь и дергаю дверной засов. Дверь открывается, и я проскальзываю внутрь, запирая её за собой. Кто-то ахает. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу молодую женщину, прижимающую к груди ребенка.

— Не бойтесь, — заверяю я её. — Я не причиню вам вреда.

Она озадаченно смотрит на меня, и я исправляю свою ошибку, повторяя свои слова по-французски и поднимая руки, чтобы показать, что у меня нет оружия.

— Вы ранены? — спрашивает она.

Она показывает и я касаюсь своих губ.

Отрицательно качая головой, она касается своего лба, и я повторяю её действия. Мои пальцы окровавлены. Наверное, на руке, которая меня ударила, было кольцо с шипами или что-то в этом роде.

Ребёнок начинает плакать, и она гладит его лысенькую головку, превращая требовательные крики в хныканье.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает она. — Что вы хотите?

Я быстро объясняю своё затруднительное положение. Убедившись, что я не причиню вреда ни ей, ни ребёнку, она приглашает меня дальше в комнату.

— Держите, — говорит она, снимая с плеча кусок ткани и протягивая мне. Он тёплый и пахнет чем-то молочно-сладким. Она виновато улыбается, и я улыбаюсь в ответ, вытирая лоб. Я поступаю довольно глупо, протягивая окровавленную тряпку ей назад.

Она нерешительно касается моей руки и спрашивает, не хочу ли я воды или эля. Я очень хочу найти свою шайку, но думаю, что мои преследователи всё ещё рыщут по проулкам в поисках меня, и было бы благоразумно некоторое время остаться здесь. Я говорю ей, что это было бы очень кстати, и она укладывает ребёнка в колыбелку, приносит эль и наливает его в кружку.

— Дюмон не привык проигрывать, — говорит она, протягивая мне кружку.

— Я тоже, — говорю я.

Ребёнок начинает плакать, и она идет менять ему пелёнки, пока я пью эль.

Я оглядываю комнату. Она скудно обставлена, но та мебель, которая там есть, хотя и потёрта, выглядит удобной. В комнате пахнет лавандой, жареным мясом и чуть менее приятным запахом испачканной детской одежды. Думаю, девушке лет шестнадцать, хотя я не умею судить о возрасте. Конечно, она моложе, чем Мэриан… была. Она тоже стройная. Зелёные глаза вместо голубых. Светло-каштановые волосы до пояса.

Мэриан не хотела иметь ребёнка в столь юном возрасте, возможно, это было одной из причин, почему она оставалась свободной, когда я вернулся из Палестины. Она сочла бы это ограничением тех занятий, которые чаще всего считались подходящими для мужчин — верховой езды, боя, владения луком, в которых она не только преуспела, но и добилась выдающихся результатов. Однако, будь у нас больше времени, я уверен, что у нас был бы ребёнок. Это было то, чего мы оба хотели, или, по крайней мере, чего хотел я. У меня никогда не было возможности узнать, как Мэриан относится к детям. У меня никогда не было возможности узнать много другого о Мэриан.

Девушка берёт ребенка, поворачивается и смотрит на меня, покачивая его на руках и сама покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как это делают все молодые матери. Я смотрю на неё в ответ. Только внезапный рывок ребёнка в её руках и последующий крик смущают меня из-за моей дерзости и заставляют отвести взгляд.

Бормоча извинения, девушка расшнуровывает лиф платья и направляет головку младенца к обнажённому соску. Он или она сразу же цепляется за него и успокаивается.

Я хочу этого. Я хочу такую скромную обитель и чтобы мать моего ребёнка кормила его, пока я занят честным трудом. Но у меня никогда этого не будет, я не смогу это получить. Не тогда, когда я по-прежнему Робин Гуд и жажду объятий моей покойной жены.

— Мне пора, — говорю я, ставя пустую кружку на стол.

— Будьте осторожны, — говорит она, переводя взгляд с сосущего грудь ребёнка на меня. — У Дюмона ужасный характер.

Я отступаю к двери, не заботясь о том, что могу попасть прямо в лапы преследовавших меня мужчин. К счастью, там никого нет.

Я дохожу до конца проулка, проверяю, свободен ли путь, и сажусь, приваливаясь к ближайшей стене. Земля сырая, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Я думаю о девушке и её ребёнке.

Мэриан не хотела бы, чтобы я провёл остаток своих дней в одиночестве. Она хотела бы, чтобы я был счастлив, чтобы осуществились наши мечты, но никогда не осмеливалась заговорить об этом. И даже если я потерплю неудачу в этом отношении и просто буду метаться от одной женщины к другой по самым низменным причинам, она поймёт и простит. Но я этого не сделаю. Я не могу. Тогда что же мне остаётся?

— Робин?

Это Гай. Он держит мой лук.

— Он был у Дюмона, — говорит он. Присев на корточки, он вкладывает мне в руки сломанное оружие. — Мне жаль, что я не успел его остановить. Возможно, его можно починить.

Я прижимаю осколки лука к груди, как после заплыва с Гисборном в пруду в Локсли, после того, как отец выпорол меня и отправил в мою комнату.

— Нет. — Я поднимаю глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Не возможно.

Он выдерживает мой взгляд. У меня ощущение, что он смотрит прямо мне в душу. Я думаю о Мэриан и испытываю внезапную тоску, сам не знаю почему.

Гай кладёт руку мне на плечо в знак понимания. Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на его длинные, тонкие пальцы с невероятно чистыми ногтями, лежащие на моей поношенной и грязной рубашке.

Я должен оттолкнуть его руку. Мне не нужна его жалость. Но я не делаю это. Вместо этого что-то похожее на желание возникает внизу моего живота. Как такое возможное? Наверное, я заболеваю. Перед глазами пляшет воспоминание о том ужасном времени, когда, пьяный и горюющий, я слышал то, чего не хотел бы слышать, из соседней каюты. И всё же, даже когда я думаю об этом и рука Гая соскальзывает с моего плеча, желание не уходит.

— Могу я пойти с тобой? — спрашивает он.

Я знаю, что он имеет в виду. Он хочет вернуться в Англию, в Ноттингем, но сейчас я не могу не думать о том, что нахожусь на пути в Ад.


	20. Глава 19

**КНИГА 3 — ДОМ**   


— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Мач, как кажется, уже в сотый раз.

Ближе тебя, после смерти Мэриан, у меня никого нет. Так сказал Гисборн. Теперь, как мне кажется, я понимаю, что он имел ввиду. И это чертовски пугает меня.

Я связал мои нечестивые мысли и желания с изнеможением, горем и непреодолимой потребности раствориться в чём-то или в ком-то. Тем не менее, как только мы спустились по трапу на сушу, я сказал Гаю, что передумал насчёт того, чтобы он стал нашим шпионом, и хочу, чтобы он ушёл. Мне было всё равно куда, лишь бы не в Ноттингем. Он не стал возражать или сопротивляться. Возможно, то, что случилось или, вернее, чуть не случилось в тёмном переулке Гавра, тоже напугало его.

Мои друзья думают, что это из-за Мэриан, и я с удовольствием позволяю им так думать. В конце концов, чем ближе мы будем к Ноттингему, тем больше шансов, что моё горе по поводу её смерти вновь заявит о себе. Они не могут знать, насколько они неправы.

~

Оставив лошадей привязанными на опушке в Шервудском лесу и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, мы выходим из-за деревьев и смотрим в сторону Ноттингема. Из-за стен, которые окружают его, мы можем видеть только крыши, но замок, построенный на холме, находится на виду.

— Сиськи Святой Маргарет, но кто-нибудь видит то, что вижу я?

На каждой башне развевается флаг в цветах принца Джона.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, — говорит Алан. — Но я думаю, что мне было бы легче увидеть Вейзи и его нерасторопных охранников, чем это. Если люди принца Джона хотя бы наполовину так хороши, как я слышал, то у нас большие неприятности.

Ноттингемский замок. Эта огромная каменная крепость, в которой мы провели столько времени, пытаясь сначала проникнуть туда, а затем выбраться. Та самая крепость, где чуть не погибли Алан и Уилл вскоре после моего возвращения в Ноттингем. То место, где позже мы почти потеряли Джак, потому что я запутался в том, что на самом деле было важно в моём желании наказать Гисборна за предательство, которое он совершил. Эта крепость, где Мэриан провела так много времени, живя своей двуличной жизнью, пытаясь помочь мне и в то же время притворяясь, что заботится о Гисборне.

Но ведь это не было только притворством, правда, Мэриан? Это не могло быть только им.

— Что ты думаешь, Робин? — спрашивает Джон.

— Я соглашусь, что это выглядит не очень хорошо. Скоро мы узнаем, что происходит в Ноттингеме. А сейчас я хочу поехать в Локсли, посмотреть, что случилось с моей деревней. — Я снова закидываю лук на плечо. Его сделал для меня мастер из Портсмута, и это прекрасное оружие, но мне не хватает моего сарацинского лука. Интересно, лежит ли по-прежнему сломанное оружие в переулке, где я его оставил, слишком подавленный своим мерзким желанием близости с Гаем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поднять с земли обломки лука. Во всяком случае, починить его было невозможно, так же как и мой первый детский лук после того, как его сломал отец.

~

Мы уже делали это раньше, Мач и я; стояли на вершине этого травянистого холма с видом на Локсли, деревню и дом, которых я лишился из-за Гисборна, а теперь, кажется, и из-за принца Джона.

Мач срывает верхушки с высокой травы, боясь заговорить, чтобы я не набросился на него за то, что он сказал что-то не то. _Ты говоришь всё что приходит тебе в голову._ Это было жестоко с моей стороны, даже если это было недалеко от правды, и я всегда сожалел об этом.

Мач откашливается и смотрит на меня. Он ждёт, и снова откашливается.

— Я не откушу тебе голову, — произношу я. — Говори, что хочешь.

Улыбаясь, он указывает на Локсли. — Посмотри на это, Робин, просто посмотри. Помнишь, как мы стояли здесь в первый раз, когда вернулись из Святой Земли? Тогда мне было хорошо, но и сейчас тоже. Сейчас, после всего, через что мы прошли. — Он отрицательно качает головой. — Я не могу поверить, что мы сделали это. — Он делает паузу и, когда я молчу, продолжает: — Я рад, что он ушёл. Я имею в виду Гисборна.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом…

— Я имею в виду, я знаю, что он собирался помочь нам победить принца Джона, — говорит Мач, игнорируя меня, — но мы по-прежнему не знаем, не мог ли он в конце концов предать нас.

«У него есть хорошие качества, Робин», говорила Мэриан. «Я верю, что его чувства ко мне искренни».

Его чувства. Ко мне. Господи, покарай его. Покарай нас обоих.

— А это значит, что теперь у тебя есть Локсли, без шерифа и без Гисборна. Оно снова твоё, Робин. Больше никакого вонючего лагеря. Нормальные кровати. Только подумай об этом. — Мача невозможно остановить. Он не понимает, что мои мысли находятся где-то далеко.

— Наверное, он мне даже понравился, ну, в конце концов, я к нему привык. Но, знаешь, это хорошо, что он ушёл. Я имею в виду Гисборна.

Я смотрю на Мача, гадая, не подозревает ли он что-нибудь. Нет, конечно, нет. Если только он не сможет заглянуть мне в голову. Я неловко ёрзаю, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Мне снилось, как я зарываюсь руками в длинные тёмные волосы Мэриан. По крайней мере, так я сказал себе, когда яркость сна заставила меня проснуться. Но теперь, в холодном свете дня, я знаю, что это были не её волосы.

Почему я так одержим им? Это потому, что я снова дома, в том месте, где начался весь этот печальный кавардак? Это потому, что я всё ещё питаю мысли о мести? Или для этого есть более низменная причина, которую я, по-видимому, всё меньше и меньше могу отрицать?

О Боже, Мэриан. Где ты? Пожалуйста, не бросай меня сейчас, в мой самый тёмный час.

— Я не буду скучать по нему, нисколько, — говорит Мач, качая головой из стороны в сторону.

Я продолжаю смотреть на Локсли, стыдясь смотреть на Мача и боясь, что нечто в моём лице может выдать меня.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Мач. — С этим, я имею в виду. — Он показывает вниз по склону, на дом, который я мог бы разделить с Мэриан, моей женой.

— Мач, могу я… могу ли я на несколько минут…

— Что?

Я киваю в сторону Локсли.

— О да, конечно. Пойду проверю, как там Джон и Алан, скажу им…

— Только несколько минут, — говорю я ему. — Чтобы собраться с мыслями. Потом мы спустимся вниз, обещаю.

— Я знаю, что это не то, на что ты надеялся, — Мач поднимает свою сумку и перекидывает её через плечо. — Но это наш дом, и у нас ещё есть шанс исправить положение в Англии. Шанс… Я слишком много болтаю, не так ли?

— Нет. — Я ободряюще улыбаюсь ему. — Ты говоришь совершенно правильно.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, Робин, и ты можешь…

— Я могу что?

— Я не знаю. Проклятие. Поплакать, наверное. Я бы не стал тебя винить. Не после всего, что мы…ты пережил.

— Ну, теперь я не могу это сделать, не так ли?

— Прости?

— Не сейчас, когда ты это сказал, — я мягко похлопываю его по руке.

— Ах да… извини.

— Всё в порядке, — говорю я. — Действительно в порядке. Останься.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, Мач. — Я уверен.

Мы возвращаемся к Локсли, к его полям и амбарам, к пруду, деревенскому колодцу и самому поместью, где я родился и где моя мать умерла от изнурительной болезни, а отец вымещал свою душевную боль и разочарование на мне, своём единственном ребенке.

Из дома выходит девушка с корзиной для белья. Она смеётся и зовёт через плечо кого-то, кого не видно.

— Я передумал, — говорит Мач.

— О чём?

— О том, что ты можешь плакать. Потому что если ты будешь грустить, то и я буду грустить, а я не хочу грустить сегодня. Потому что мы дома, и какое-то время назад я думал, что стану кормом для рыб.

— Ты грязный и воняешь. — улыбаясь, я оглядываю его с ног до головы. — Рыба, наверное, выплюнула бы тебя обратно. — Импульсивно я хватаю его за руку.

— Робин? Что?

Его ладонь тёплая и потная.

— Ничего. Всё в порядке. Давай, пойдём домой. — Я отпускаю его руку. _Мач не вызывает у меня никаких желаний,_ думаю я. _Только Гай._ Я не уверен, что это делает происходящее со мной лучше или хуже.

Мы начинаем спускаться с холма. По дороге Мач размышляет над тем, что он съест первым: свинину или говядину. Я говорю ему, что мы уже говорили об этом раньше, и пока он не собирается петь, он может есть свинину, говядину, рыбу и пирог с вишенкой сверху, если это то, что он так хочет.

Мы находимся примерно в двадцати ярдах от двери особняка, когда из-за угла дома появляется долговязый парень с большим луком в руках. Он тут же он выдёргивает стрелу из колчана за спиной, натягивает тетиву и направляет её в нашу сторону. — Стой, или я стреляю!

Мач, энергично продолжая рассуждать о своём животе, врезается мне в спину, мешая дотянуться до своей стрелы.

— Я просто хочу есть, — говорит Мач, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. — Разве я прошу слишком многого?

~

Парень оказывается вовсе не парнем, а длинноногой девушкой в коричневых штанах, домотканой рубахе и потрёпанной кожаной бригантине. У неё маленькое личико в форме сердечка, густая копна коротких, неровно подстриженных медно-каштановых волос и широко посаженные тёмно-карие глаза. Она напоминает мне олененка. _Должно быть, я теряю хватку, приняв её за мальчика,_ думаю я.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает она, указывая стрелой мне в грудь.

— Мы могли бы спросить тебя о том же, — говорю я.

— Я первая спросила.

— Это правда, — говорит Мач. — Она так и сделала. Она определённо спросила первой, хотя, поскольку это твой дом, то технически она должна быть той… Я слишком много болтаю, да?

— Да, — отвечаю я.

Я улыбаюсь девушке: — Не обращай на Мача внимание. Он склонен болтать, когда нервничает.

— А из-за чего тут нервничать?

— Ну, во-первых, эта стрела, которая нацелена на нас.

— О, простите. — Она снимает стрелу с тетивы, опускает лук. — Я подумала, что вас послал принц Джон.

— А почему ты думаешь, что он этого не сделал? — спрашиваю я.

Она оглядывает сначала меня, а потом Мача с ног до головы. — Не та одежда, на груди нет доспехов, и, судя по пыли и грязи на одежде и сапогах, вы, очевидно, путешествовали довольно долго.

— Проницательно, — говорю я. — А ты кто такая?

— Ровенна, — говорит она, забыв, что ещё не знает наших имен. — Ровенна Локсли.

— Ровенна Локсли, — повторяю я. — Не могу поверить в такое счастье. Ты давно здесь живёшь?

— Я вернулась в свою деревню всего несколько месяцев назад.

— Свою деревню, — говорю я, поднимая брови.

— Правильно, — говорит она. — Когда-то она принадлежал моему брату, но теперь, когда он исчез, считается, что он мёртв…

— И кто же твой брат? — Я предполагаю, что она имеет в виду Гисборна, но, кроме того, что она назвала другое имя, эта девушка совсем не похожа на Изабеллу, которую я помню с детства. Не то чтобы я хорошо её помню, кроме того, что она постоянно дулась и любила швыряться в меня чем попало.

— Робин, — говорит Ровенна. — Моего брата звали Робин.

— Это тот самый брат, которого позже назвали Робин Гудом?

— Да, — говорит она, незаметно переставляя стрелу.

— Робин, — говорит Мач, тыча меня под рёбра.

Девушка растерянно переводит взгляд с Мача на меня. — Что тут смешного? — Она вскидывает лук. — Почему ты смеёшься?

Я успокаивающе поднимаю руку. — Я Робин Локсли, Робин Гуд. И насколько я помню, у меня определённо не было сестры.

— Ох. — Она смотрит на меня короткое время, а потом говорит: — Докажи.

Я снимаю с плеча лук и вытаскиваю стрелу из колчана.

— Никаких фокусов, — говорит она, целясь стрелой в Мача.

— Никаких фокусов, — говорю я. Я кладу стрелу на тетиву, поворачиваюсь и прицеливаюсь в молодое деревце в нескольких ярдах от меня. Я делаю глубокий вдох, концентрируюсь и стреляю.

Ровена пристально смотрит на это. Затем, тщательно прицелившись, она тоже выпускает стрелу, которая аккуратно пристраивается рядом с моей, их оперённые концы соприкасаются.

— Впечатляет, — говорю я. — Но это всё равно не делает тебя моей сестрой, а эту деревню — твоей.

Она улыбается. Зубы у неё белые и идеально ровные. И вот оно, это узнаваемое чувство, что мальчик хочет девочку, глубоко внутри меня. Облегчение захлёстывает меня. Возможно, моё желание близости с Гисборном было всего лишь мгновением безумия. Однако не успеваю я улыбнуться в ответ, как ловлю себя на том, что пытаюсь вспомнить, как выглядел Гай, когда улыбался.

— Так кто же ты на самом деле? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь отогнать проклятые мысли. В отличие от Мэриан, у этой девушки нет груди, которой можно было бы похвастаться. Я замечаю, что её уши немного торчат.

— Меня действительно зовут Ровенна.

— И откуда ты взялась? — спрашиваю я.

— Из разных мест, — говорит она. — Мой отец много путешествовал, покупал и продавал вещи.

— Какого рода вещи?

— Всякие. Всё, на чём, по его мнению, можно сколотить состояние. Но у него этого не получилось. Он оказался в Лондоне. Лгал и обманывал, пробираясь ко двору принца Джона. Вот где я была до того, как попала сюда.

— С принцем?

— Да. Работала на кухне. Когда принц приехал в Ноттингем, он привез с собой большую часть своих домочадцев, включая меня.

— А твой отец? — спрашиваю я.

Ровенна пожимает плечами. — Его поймали на краденых вещах, когда он пытался их продать и заточили в темницу. Я слышала, он сбежал. Я не знаю, как. Я ему не помогала. Я его ненавижу. Я всегда его ненавидела.

— И сейчас ты продолжаешь работать у принца? — спрашиваю я.

— Ничего подобного. Терпеть не могу этого человека.

— Итак, — говорю я. — Что это за лук и переодевание в мальчишескую одежду?

— Я хотела быть такой, как ты, — она теребит свои короткие волосы. — Я хотела быть легендарным Робин Гудом. Неужели это так плохо? Ты должен принять это как комплимент.

— Поверь мне, ты не хотела бы быть мной.

— А почему бы и нет? Все говорят о тебе, все любят тебя, все молятся о твоем возвращении. О твоём и твоей леди.

Кольцо Мэриан холодно прижимается к моей груди, кольцо, которое лежало бы на дне моря, и я вместе с ним, если бы не Гай. — Моя леди мертва. Она умерла в Святой Земле, защищая нашего короля. — Я протискиваюсь мимо Ровенны, направляясь к двери поместья.

Мы с Гаем столько пережили вместе за последние месяцы — в трюме, в гребной лодке после того, как лодка затонула, а потом путешествовали по Франции. Я спас его, а он спас меня. Мы стали зависимы друг от друга. И он стал моим связующим звеном с Мэриан, а не холодный неодушевлённый предмет, висящий у меня на шее.

Ну же, Робин, ругаю я себя. Ты просто устал и плохо соображаешь. Ты не можешь держаться за Мэриан через Гисборна. Ты должен отпустить её. И ты должен отпустить _его_. Потом я думаю о Гае, присевшем передо мной, его руке на моем плече, его голубых глазах, сверлящих меня, и задаюсь вопросом, не использую ли я Мэриан в качестве оправдания. Она сказала, что чувства Гая к ней были искренними. Значит ли это, что его чувства ко мне тоже искренни, как и мои к нему? Потому что нельзя отрицать, что моё желание было очень реальным.

Я подхожу к двери особняка. Этого момента я боялся больше всего на свете: вернуться в свой дом, зная, что Мэриан никогда не будет ходить по его комнатам, прикасаться к тому, что в них находится или наполнять его своей одеждой, украшениями для волос или нашими детьми.

Ровена подходит ко мне. — Она открыта, — говорит она, легонько толкая дверь.

Поместье Локсли, где всё началось. Где в один роковой день я выбрал славу вместо Мэриан. И куда привела меня эта слава? Это привело меня к мёртвой жене и страстному желанию чего-то отвратительного и недопустимого в глазах Бога и человека. Это привело меня в Ад, вот куда.

_Добро пожаловать домой, Робин Гуд._


	21. Глава 20

— Мы совсем одни, Робин.

На мгновение я задумываюсь, на что намекает Ровенна, но потом понимаю, что она просто имеет в виду, что в доме больше никого нет.

— А кто та девушка, которую я видел выходящей из дома с корзинкой для белья?

— Это Элизабет, — говорит Ровенна. — Девушка из Локсли. Она помогает мне вести хозяйство.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я переступаю порог и вхожу в свой дом.

Знакомые запахи наполняют мой нос: древесный дым от огня, много лет горевшего в огромном очаге главного зала, вонь животного жира и запах трав, смешанных с ароматом камыша, покрывающим пол переднего зала; запахи моего детства, времени, в которое я отдал бы всё, чтобы вернуться, чтобы начать всё заново. Я просовываю пальцы в отверстие размером с яйцо в дверной коробке огромной дубовой двери. Когда я был маленьким, я мог поместить туда всю руку.

Я почти жду, что внезапно появится Торнтон и скажет: «С возвращением, господин» с широкой улыбкой на лице. Но Торнтон уехал вместе с остальной прислугой моего дома; то ли его выгнал принц Джон по прибытии в Ноттингем, то ли он сделал это по собственной воле, понимая, что оставаться и ухаживать за домом, где нет хозяина, чтобы платить ему, означает закончить свою жизнь нищим. Торнтон был слишком гордым человеком, чтобы просить милостыню.

Дверь за мной закрывается, погружая внутренний коридор в тень. Ровенна оставила меня наедине с моими горестями. Я не ошибся насчет её проницательности.

Я прислоняю свой лук прямо к двери вместе с колчаном и поясом с мечом. Проходя мимо вешала для накидок, деревянной лопаты для снега и пары старых сапог, которые наверняка были там во времена моего отца, я вхожу в главный зал. Все ставни открыты, и солнечный свет льётся в комнату. Обстановка почти такая же, какой я её помню, с некоторыми дополнительными предметами, которые, должно быть, принадлежат Гаю, и вазой с цветами на большом дубовом столе, обозначающей прикосновение женской руки.

Я жду, когда на меня обрушится поток эмоций. Но… Ничего. Я не чувствую ничего, кроме усталости и опустошенности.

Беглый осмотр дома доказывает правоту Ровенны: здесь никого нет. Ни одной женщины в детородном возрасте, которая бы мыла полы или носилась туда-сюда с постельным бельём. Нет Магды, стучащей кастрюлями и сковородками в судомойне и рявкающей на Маленького Рика, который, я думаю, уже отбросил приставку «Маленький» от своего имени, и, перестав цепляться за её юбки, ушёл играть на улицу. Спускаясь с холма, я не заметил, чтобы конюхи чистили лошадей в конюшнях, а значит, и лошадей тоже нет.

В доме полно пустых покоев — покоев, которые мы с Мэриан заполнили бы своим смехом, своими шагами, своими бесчисленными спорами и извинениями. Покоев, которые мы наполнили бы нашей любовью.

Моя спальня не изменилась. Большая деревянная кровать по-прежнему доминирует в центре комнаты. Таз и кувшин для умывания стоят в углу, рядом с окном. Стул со спинкой из перекладин, на который я обычно бросал одежду, когда не ронял её небрежно на пол, по-прежнему стоит у изголовья кровати. Единственное, что я не узнаю, — это маленький столик по её другую сторону и ещё один, стоящий прямо за дверью.

Кровать аккуратно застелена покрывалами, которые я тоже не узнаю, и я понимаю, что именно здесь спала Ровенна. Я представляю её длинные руки и ноги, вытянутые на простынях, и мальчишескую копну медно-каштановых волос, выглядывающих из-под шерстяных покрывал, когда она устраивается на ночь.

Теперь это действительно поразило меня. Всё, что я мог бы иметь, всё, что потеряно для меня, символизируется этой кроватью. Я впиваюсь ногтями в ладони, стараясь не заплакать, будучи не уверен, что Ровенна или шайка не решат разыскать меня. Честно говоря, я не знаю, связано ли мое горе больше с тем, что Мэриан никогда не украсит собой простыни на кровати, или что этого не сделает Гай.

Меня подташнивает от необходимости поступать правильно. Я сказал это Эдварду, отцу Мэриан, когда он настаивал, чтобы я позволил Мэриан выйти замуж за Гисборна, чтобы я мог помочь предотвратить убийство короля Ричарда, который оказался самозванцем. _Итак_ , думаю я. _Неужели меня по-прежнему тошнит от того, что я поступаю правильно? Означают ли эти постыдные желания, что я хочу поступить неправильно?_ Потому что нельзя отрицать, что эта теневая сторона для меня мучительно соблазнительна.

Я вздрагиваю от далёкого возгласа Мача. Наверное, кто-то только что предложил его покормить. Надеюсь, он получит свою свинину, или говядину, или ещё что-нибудь. Я хотел бы, чтобы единственное, чего я желал, была еда в животе, вино или эль в руке и подушка, на которую я мог бы положить голову.

Задыхаясь от своих низменных мыслях о Гае в моей постели, я хватаю глиняный кувшин с маленького столика, стоящего прямо за дверью, и швыряю его в стену рядом с кроватью. Осколки керамики рассыпаются на кровать и половицы, а вода стекает по стене. Это напоминает мне мою ссору с Аланом на судне.

— Надеюсь, это помогло.

Я поворачиваюсь. Ровенна стоит в дверях, прямо за моей спиной.

— Не совсем, — говорю я. — Это был глупый поступок.

— Это твой дом, Робин. Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. — Она касается моей руки. — Я никогда не теряла тех, кого любила, в основном потому, что никогда не знала такой любви, но я понимаю. Я вернулась слишком рано. Извини. Я оставлю тебя в покое.

— Я бы предпочёл не оставаться один, — говорю я. Я подхожу к кровати с намерением собрать осколки разбитого кувшина, передумываю и сажусь на её край. Через мгновение Ровенна подходит и садится рядом со мной.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — прошу я. По правде говоря, я просто хочу, чтобы она заговорила, чтобы отвлечься от пустого дома, пустого сердца и мыслей о Гае, которые постоянно мелькают у меня в голове. Она может говорить о погоде, мне всё равно.

— Рассказывать особо нечего, — говорит она. — Моя мать умерла ещё до того, как я стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы помнить её, и я жила с отцом, если можно назвать жизнью большую её часть проведя в повозках и телегах.

— По крайней мере, он кормил и одевал тебя, — говорю я.

Ровенна изучает свои обкусанные ногти, и я понимаю, что её отец чувствительная тема для неё.

— Итак, — говорю я. — Что заставило тебя приехать в Локсли, кроме того, что здесь стоял пустой и прекрасный дом?

— Я вела себя глупо, притворяясь твоей сестрой. Все знают всех в Локсли, и все знают тебя и твою семью. Они знают, что ты единственный ребёнок. Я даже не похожа на тебя.

— Но они подыграли тебе? — спрашиваю я.

— Да, или, по крайней мере, они не возражали. Видишь ли, я хорошо владею луком. Мой отец пытался однажды ими торговать, когда все отправлялись в крестовые походы. Когда у меня не было работы по дому, я обычно сбегала и тренировалась. Думаю, когда я достала свой лук, он напомнил им о тебе, и им это понравилось, поэтому они позволили мне остаться в твоём доме и не беспокоили меня. Я уверена, что это больше было связано с жалостью, чем с чем-то ещё, но я не возражала. Я подружилась с мальчиком по имени Люк Скарлетт. Ты его знаешь?

— Да, хотя и не очень хорошо. Я лучше знал его брата Уилла. Он был одним из моей шайки.

— Люк рассказал мне, как ты стал Робин Гудом и что сделал для жителей Ноттингема. Именно тогда я решила, что хочу сделать то же самое.

Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на неё. Несмотря на слегка оттопыренные уши и отсутствие округлостей, она привлекательная девушка.

Интересно, с чем связаны мои непристойные мысли? Мне просто нужно физическое освобождение, и тогда они уйдут?

Она хочет быть мной, говорю я себе, а не спать со мной. Кроме того, этот особый вид «утешения» не работал, когда я был один, так почему же он должен сработать с ней, как впрочем и с любой другой женщиной?

— Значит, ты решила стать вне закона, — говорю я, — и рискуешь быть посаженной в подземелья замка.

— Я не собираюсь попадаться. Во всяком случае, у меня это получалось гораздо лучше, чем у тебя.

— Каким образом? — спрашиваю я, и на моих губах появляется улыбка.

— Ты бы удивился, как легко стража замка покоряется миленькому платью и ласковому шёпоту.

Я вспоминаю время, когда Джак носила платье и говорила: «Мужчины так легковерны».

— Я потрясён, — говорю я.

— Жители деревни рассказывали мне о… — Ровена качает головой. — Нет, это не имеет значения.

— О чем они тебе говорили? — спрашиваю я.

— Мне рассказали о человеке, которого называли Ночной Дозорный. Они сказали, что он привозил им еду, деньги и лекарства. Они сказали, что он был ангелом. Некоторые даже подумали, что это была леди Мэриан, особенно после того, как она отправилась в Святую Землю и они перестали получать дары.

— Они были правы, — говорю я, не видя причин не делать этого. — Мэриан была ангелом, а теперь она там наверху с другими ангелами. — Я смотрю на небо. _Прости мои дурные мысли, любовь моя. Я потерян без тебя._

Ровена встаёт и идет к двери.

— Куда это ты собралась?

— Я тебе мешаю, — говорит она. — Это твой дом, а не мой.

— Ровена, ты можешь оста…

Она исчезает за дверью. Я слышу, как она быстро спускается по лестнице. Хлопает входная дверь.

Я падаю обратно на кровать и смотрю в потолок. Я не знаю, что теперь делать. Я голоден, но мой желудок словно набит камнями. Я устал, но сомневаюсь, что легко засну.

В конце концов я спускаюсь в винный погреб и приношу в спальню кувшин вина и одну-единственную кружку. Её одной достаточно, чтобы меня начало клонить в сон. Сон, думаю я. Вот что мне нужно. Отдохнув, я смогу мыслить яснее.

Я снимаю сапоги и бригантину и растягиваюсь на кровати. Так хорошо почувствовать под головой настоящую подушку. Немного повертевшись в разные стороны в попытках устроиться поудобнее, я вылезаю из постели и раздеваюсь до нижнего белья. Потом забираюсь под покрывало. Я всё ещё чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, поэтому снимаю и нижнее белье тоже и снова ныряю в кровать. Теперь это кажется правильным. В лагере мы спали полностью одетыми или почти одетыми, но именно так, обнаженным, я обычно спал в своей постели в Локсли, независимо от погоды. Я закрываю глаза.

Я дошёл уже до третьей сотни овец, но всё ещё не сплю. Я пробую другие вещи: игры в слова, декламацию по-французски, даже стихи. Ничего не работает. Я перекатываюсь на живот и смотрю на почерневшую дырку на одной из деревянных стоек кровати, как я делал в детстве. И тут же вижу прядь длинных тёмных волос, прицепившуюся к гобелену, висящему за изголовьем кровати. Невозможно ошибиться, чьей голове она принадлежит. Протянув руку, я выдёргиваю волосы из гобелена.

 _Я должен положить этому конец_ , думаю я, наматывая волосы на указательный палец так сильно, что вся кровь приливает к его кончику.

С колотящимся сердцем я подхожу к двери и запираю её. В ней всегда торчит ключ. В детстве я часто удивлялся, почему отец запирает дверь своей спальни, не впуская меня. С тех пор как я узнал от Гая о том, что мой отец спал с Гислен, матерью Гая, я думаю, что теперь понимаю в чём была причина этого.

Зная, что теперь мне никто не помешает, я забираюсь обратно в постель, снимаю с шеи жетон и кольцо Мэриан и натягиваю на голову толстое покрывало.

Когда, гораздо позже, я просыпаюсь, комната полна теней, и я вижу, что близится вечер. Я также вижу прядь тёмных волос, по-прежнему обёрнутую вокруг моего указательного пальца, влажную от пролитого мной семени.

— Хозяин! Робин. Ты там?

Я срываю покрывало с кровати, заворачиваюсь в него и подхожу к окну. — В чём дело?

— Люди, — говорит Мач, жестикулируя.

— Какие люди? — Я взглядом следую за линией его указательного пальца. С холма спускаются всадники по направлению к Локсли. Что-то заставляет меня думать, что это не празднество по случаю моего возвращения домой.

— Иду, — говорю я. — Подожди меня там.

Отбросив одеяло в сторону, я поспешно натягиваю исподнее, рубаху и штаны. Зашнуровывая их, я замечаю, что волосы по-прежнему обмотаны вокруг моего пальца. Терзаясь угрызениями совести, я завязываю шнурки, натягиваю сапоги и направляюсь к двери.

Я уже собираюсь повернуть ключ, когда вспоминаю о своём жетоне и кольце Мэриан, лежащем на прикроватном столике. Я хватаю их, в спешке сплетая кожаные ремни вместе, чтобы надеть через голову.

— Прости, Мэриан, — шепчу я, в ужасе глядя на испачканную простыню, на это яркое напоминание о её отсутствии и о моём отвратительном желании заполнить его кем-то другим.

— Робин, — кричит Алан снизу. — У нас тут появилась компания.

— Иду, — кричу я. Ключ не поворачивается. Я достаю его и пробую снова. Все равно ничего не получается. Чёрт возьми. У меня есть волосы, обёрнутые вокруг пальца, но нет шпильки. В мире всё неправильно. Я всё делаю не так.

— Джон! — Я толкаю дверь плечом, пытаясь открыть её, но не получаю ничего, кроме боли ударившись об неё.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт он, поднимаясь по лестнице. Он стучит в дверь.

— Я заперт, — говорю я.

— Что?

— Я не могу открыть дверь. Её заклинило.

Джон хрустит костяшками пальцев. — Отойди, — предупреждает он.

Мгновение спустя дверь на полу, а Джон стоит на ней.

— Что случилось? — он озадаченно оглядывает комнату.

Я догадываюсь, о чем он думает: Робин запер дверь, потому что был с кем-то, возможно, с Ровенной. Даже после всего, что произошло, я уверен, что они всё ещё думают, что я все тот же старый Робин, куртуазный угодник и сердцеед.

— Ничего, — говорю я, выталкивая его за дверь, прежде чем он успевает рассмотреть кровать. — Я просто спал, вот и всё.

Джон больше не расспрашивает меня. Он знает, как я устал, поэтому мой сон днём не кажется ему странным.

— Думаю, принц Джон знает, что мы здесь, — говорит Алан, пока я пристёгиваю пояс с мечом и колчан.

— Не понимаю, откуда, — говорю я. — Мы только что прибыли, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из моих крестьян выдал бы нас. Они знают, что мы не друзья принца.

— Им нужен не ты, — говорит Ровенна, входя в комнату с луком в руке. — Им нужна я. Это касается только меня и принца Джона. Вам нет нужды показываться им.

— Ты не можешь сражаться с ними в одиночку, — говорю я.

— Вы просто наблюдайте за мной и всё, — она подходит к одному из окон, выходящих на Локсли и холм за ним.

— Зачем ты ему так нужна? — спрашиваю я. — Мне показалось, ты говорила, что работала на кухне.

Ровенна теребит пояс с ножом, игнорируя мой вопрос. У меня такое чувство, что в этой маленькой леди есть нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Он использовал тебя не только на кухне? — спрашиваю я. — Он прикасался к тебе? Он…

— Нет — говорит Ровена, глядя в окно. — Я же говорила тебе, что мой отец покупал и продавал разные вещи.

— Он продал тебя принцу Джону? — недоверчиво спрашиваю я.

Ровенна кивает, не оборачиваясь.

— И принц послал людей, чтобы забрать тебя обратно?

— Да, — говорит она. — Но он меня не получит. Я не собираюсь возвращаться. Никогда. — Она кладёт стрелу на тетиву.

Я шагаю к другому окну и делаю то же самое.

— Драка, — говорит Мач. — Ненавижу драться. Все, что мне было нужно, — это немного еды, постель, может быть, омовение перед сном. Это всё. Разве я прошу слишком много?

Джон стучит посохом по полу. — Заткнись, Мач.

Мы ждём и смотрим, как рыцари направляют своих лошадей через деревню к поместью. Пока они это делают, я украдкой бросаю взгляд на Ровенну. Даже сбоку я вижу решимость на её лице, жгучую потребность дать отпор, не дать себя запугать головорезам и мужчинам. Так похоже на Мэриан.

Внезапно я чувствую такую отчаянную потребность защитить её, что мне хочется оторвать её от окна и запереть, чтобы она была в безопасности, чтобы с ней не случилось того, что случилось с Мэриан.

— Давай, девчонка, — кричит один из рыцарей. — Не заставляй нас приходить за тобой.

— Держитесь от меня подальше, — кричит Ровенна в ответ.

Рыцари придерживают своих лошадей, и я думаю, что это не первый раз, когда они сталкиваются с навыками Ровенны в стрельбе из лука. Они недолго совещаются, а затем делятся на группы по двое.

— Сколько их? — спрашивает Мач, держа меч и щит в руке.

— Восемь.

— Тогда по два на каждого, не считая Ровенны.

Я жестом приказываю Джону и Алану прикрыть входную дверь. Затем, оставив Мача у окна и низко наклонившись, я направляюсь к Ровенне.

— Это не первый раз, когда они пытаются вернуть тебя в замок, не так ли? Что случилось в прошлый раз?

Она поворачивается и улыбается мне. — Я подбила одному из них глаз и это он никогда не забудет. — Она кивает в сторону своей стрелы.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, как тебе удавалось избегать их всё это время, — говорю я. — Если бы это была старая гвардию шерифа я мог бы понять; у них не было мозгов. Но люди принца Джона — совсем другое дело.

— Ну, дело не только во мне. У меня есть своя шайка.

— Твоя шайка?

— Да. Ты не можешь быть Робин Гудом без шайки.

С этим не поспоришь. — Кто твои…

Она прикладывает палец к губам и показывает. К ничего не подозревающим рыцарям подкрадывается её шайка; двух молодых людей я не узнаю, в отличие от третьего — Люка Скарлетта, младшего брата Уилла Скарлетта.

Я смотрю, как они готовят оружие. На мгновение мне хочется спросить: если ты Робин Гуд, то кто и как в твоей шайке соответствует в моей? Но держу язык за зубами.

Ровенна поднимает лук и целится в ближайшего рыцаря.

Я ненавижу то, что мне приходится отказывать ей в этом, и я не сомневаюсь в её способностях, но я устал терять людей, которые мне дороги. Потому что, хотя мы только что познакомились, я понимаю, что эта девушка мне очень дорога, хотя не могу сказать, потому ли, что она напоминает мне Мэриан или меня самого, когда я только стал аутло.

Лук и стрелы наготове и я направляюсь к двери. _Пришло время появиться настоящему Робину Гуду._


	22. Глава 21

— Сейчас! — кричит Люк Скарлетт, целясь из лука и бросаясь на конных рыцарей, двое других юношей следуют за ним.

Боже мой! Когда Люк вырос? Это что, у него на подбородке начинает пробиваться борода?

— Дураки, — произносит Ровенна, появляясь у моего локтя.

— Возвращайся в дом, — говорю я ей.

— Чёрта с два. — Она натягивает тетиву и выпускает стрелу, поражая поднятый щит рыцаря и отвлекая их внимание от безрассудной троицы. — Ты следи за своей шайкой, а я за своей.

Я вижу, что спор с ней ни к чему не приведет.

— Убирайтесь из моего дома, — предупреждает Ровенна приближающихся рыцарей, быстро бросая на меня робкий извиняющийся взгляд.

— Вы слышали леди, — кричу я. — Она больше не служит принцу Джона. Она со мной. А теперь покиньте мою деревню, или в ответ вы получите мои стрелы.

— Робин Гуд! — восклицает Люк.

Я должен признать, что это приятное чувство наблюдать, как рыцари поворачиваются друг к другу, а затем направляют своих лошадей медленным шагом, несомненно, будучи настороже, теперь когда они знают, что лучший лучник Англии держит их на прицеле.

Обнажив мечи, четверо рыцарей разворачивают коней и галопом направляются к Люку и двум его друзьям. В отличие от рыцарей в кольчугах и шлемах, на шайке Ровенны надеты только повседневная одежды. У них нет ни единого шанса против рыцарей в полном облачении и их боевых коней.

— Люк, — кричу я. — Беги. Предоставь это нам.

Люк и двое его спутников резко останавливаются. Рыцари почти настигли их. Ровенна отталкивает руку, в которой я держу лук и выбегает за дверь.

— Чёрт, — ругаюсь я. Повезло же мне наткнуться на ещё одну женщину, которая думает, что может драться как мужчина. С колотящимся сердцем я выскакиваю за дверь и бегу, когда мой повторяющийся кошмар встречает дневной свет. _Мэриан!_

— К оружию! — кричу я.

Через несколько мгновений Джон и Алан уже стоят рядом со мной, держа оружие наготове.

— Убирайтесь прочь! — кричит Маленький Джон, размахивая посохом. Двое спутников Люка быстро разворачиваются и убегают. Люк колеблется мгновение, его стрела всё ещё нацелена на быстро приближающихся рыцарей. Затем, быстро кивнув в мою сторону, он опускает лук и бежит за двумя своими друзьями, несомненно, понимая, что не может победить конных рыцарей.

Четверо рыцарей, видя, что их противники убегают, разворачиваются и скачут обратно к своим товарищам. Мы в меньшинстве и пешие.

— Целься в лошадей, — кричу я Ровенне.

Она поднимает свой длинный лук и начинает выпускать стрелы в рыцарских коней, и я делаю то же самое. Я ненавижу калечить или убивать этих прекрасных животных, но я думаю, что у нас больше шансов, если наши враги спешатся, им помешают облекающие их кольчуги и латы и развевающиеся накидки, в то время как мы можем двигаться очень быстро и совершенно свободно.

Наши смертоносные стрелы из ясеня с железными наконечниками пронзают им шею и грудь. Встревоженные лошади ржут и встают на дыбы. Ближайший к нам рыцарь падает с пораженного стрелами коня и уже не поднимается. Другой рыцарь, чей тяжелый сапог зацепился за повод испуганного и фыркающего коня, скользит и подпрыгивает, ударяясь о землю, когда его лошадь несётся прочь во весь опор. Шестеро оставшихся рыцарей, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить своих взволнованных лошадей, быстро спешиваются и приводят в готовность оружие.

Я кричу Ровене, чтобы она бежала обратно в дом. Она отрицательно мотает головой.

Мне очень жаль, но это единственный выход. Я пускаю стрелу. Она вскрикивает, когда та царапает её руку. Я направляю ещё одну стрелу в её сторону. Погрозив мне кулаком, она поворачивается и идёт обратно к дому. Я отбрасываю лук в сторону и обнажаю меч.

Ко мне подбегает рыцарь с копьем. Я выжидаю до последнего момента, уворачиваюсь в сторону и обвожу симитаром широкую дугу, рубя его затянутую кольчугой спину. Рыцарь спотыкается и падает лицом вниз на землю. Я вытаскиваю кинжал и, не теряя времени, нахожу на шее небольшую щель между основанием его шлема и кольчужного капюшона.

Другой рыцарь быстро приближается ко мне. Наши мечи сталкиваются и лязгают. Он огромный, с толстыми губами и короткой рыжей бородкой. В его владении мечом нет никакой утончённости. Он сжимает свой огромный меч двумя руками в латных перчатках, замахиваясь на меня. Я пригибаюсь и двигаюсь из стороны в сторону. Пот щиплет глаза. По мере того, как его удары становятся все тяжелее, а ноги все медленнее, я бросаю ему в лицо насмешку и бегу назад, к пруду. Разгневанный моим оскорблением, он бросается в атаку. Я резко отскакиваю в сторону, а он спотыкается и падет в мутные воды пруда. Он несколько мгновений машет руками, а затем быстро опускается на дно.

Я бегу обратно к остальным.

Мач стоит над поверженным рыцарем, без своего круглого узорчатого щита, но всё ещё сжимая меч, с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Джон обменивается ударами с низкорослым рыцарем с бочкообразной грудью, размахивая своим огромным деревянным посохом, как будто это всего лишь ветка. Мощный удар по голове, и нападавший на Джона падает на землю.

— Робин! — кричит он, указывая пальцем.

Я оглядываюсь на дом. Алан сражается своими обычными двумя мечами, уклоняясь и парируя. Один из рыцарей, с которым он схлестнулся, потерял свое оружие, но он замахивается своим щитом в форме змея на Алана, пытаясь сбить его с ног, в то время как его товарищ бьёт Алана мечом.

Потом я вижу, как Ровенна выскакивает из дома и бежит к Алану с луком в руке. Чёрт бы её побрал!

Алан вскрикивает, когда щит выбивает один из его мечей. Выкрикивая ругательства, Ровенна выпускает стрелу. Он попадает рыцарю своим щитом в ногу. Тот не обращает на это внимания и продолжает размахивать щитом из стороны в сторону, целясь в голову Алана. Решив позволить своему спутнику разобраться с Аланом, другой рыцарь, тот, что с мечом в руке, приближается к Ровенне.

 _Ты должна заниматься вышиванием_ , мысленно увещеваю я, _или вязанием, чёрт бы тебя побрал_. Я бросаюсь к нападавшему на Ровенну, называя его трусом за то, что он угрожает женщине. Мое оскорбление делает свое дело, и трусливый рыцарь поворачивается ко мне лицом. Выхватив меч, он бросается в атаку.

Он почти догоняет меня, когда вскрикивает, отпускает меч и, шатаясь, идет вперёд. Сжимая симитар обеими руками, злясь на Ровенну за то, что она подвергла опасности свою жизнь, но в то же время думая, как она похожа на Мэриан, как неудержима и храбра, я взмахиваю изогнутым клинком в воздухе, вкладывая в это движение всю свою силу. Стрела, которую Ровенна всадила в закованную в кольчугу спину рыцаря, возможно, и не убила его, но мой клинок, пронзивший его шею и отрубивший голову, определённо убил.

Ровенна кричит.

Я хочу подойти к ней, взять ее на руки и спрятать её лицо в форме сердца у себя на груди, чтобы ей не пришлось смотреть на результат моего жестокого нападения, но Алан по-прежнему нуждается в помощи.

Я резко оборачиваюсь, сжимая в дрожащей руке окровавленный симитар. Так же быстро я опускаю её. Рыцарь со щитом, несомненно, видя, что битва проиграна, разворачивается и бежит.

Тот рыцарь, который первым упал с коня, с трудом поднимется на ноги и, пошатываясь, идет к непострадавшему животному. Когда рыцарь со щитом забирается в седло позади своего ошеломлённого спутника, я кричу: — Скажите принцу Джону, что этим не закончится. Скажите ему, что Робин Гуд вернулся.

Я устало поворачиваюсь к ужасной сцене позади меня.

— Чёрт побери, — говорит Алан, глядя на обезглавленного рыцаря.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашиваю я.

Алан кивает. — А с тобой?

Прежде чем я успеваю ответить, Ровенна неуверенно подходит ко мне, протягивая руки. Я делаю шаг вперёд и ловлю её. Она обмякает в моих объятиях. На её рубашке кровь.

— Джон!

Джон отбрасывает посох в сторону и бежит ко мне.

— Она ранена, — говорю я.

— Давайте отнесём её внутрь. — Джон просовывает свои мощные руки под колени Ровенны и за ее спину, принимая её в свои объятия. Она похожа на детскую куклу, прижавшуюся к его огромному телу.

Я иду вслед за Джоном в дом. У меня такое ощущение, что ноги полны камней. Один шаг, два шага, и я падаю на колени, представляя Ровенну, лежащую на земле, с мечом, торчащим из её тела. Наводящая ужас голова рыцаря, которого я убил, совсем рядом. Я наклоняюсь вперёд, и меня рвёт на забрызганную кровью землю.

— Робин, — Мач опускается на колени рядом со мной. Он начинает потирать мне спину маленькими кругами, что-то шепчет, говорит, что всё хорошо, но всё, что я вижу, это смерть Мэриан на моих глазах и осознание того, что я не смог её спасти.

— Нам надо зайти внутрь, — говорит Мач. — Ускакавшие рыцари, могут привести подкрепление.

Я киваю и вытираю рот рукавом. — Ты иди. Дай мне минутку. — От жужжания мух, садящихся на окровавленную шею мёртвого рыцаря, к горлу подступает свежая желчь. Успокаивающая рука Мача соскальзывает с моей спины, и он направляется в дом.

Шатаясь, я встаю и иду, но не в дом, а вокруг и позади него, направляясь к одному из амбаров. Я обхожу его и когда убеждаюсь, что за мной никто не следит, проваливаюсь в свою боль.

Я думал, что путешествие домой, все эти долгие недели путешествия помогут исцелить мое разбитое сердце и что, когда я наконец доберусь до Ноттингема и Локсли, я смогу обрести хоть какой-то покой. Я думал, что Гисборн уже давно мёртв, убит моей собственной рукой, и что я наконец-то смогу попрощаться с Мэриан. Но вместо того, чтобы найти покой, я нашел противостояние. Противостояние в виде принца Джона, противостояние в моём сердце, когда я сражаюсь со своими чёртовыми желаниями и чёрным отчаянием.

Сегодня мы остались относительно невредимыми и можем претендовать на первую победу над принцем Джоном. Так почему же мне кажется, что я проигрываю битву?

~

Ровенна сидит на моей кровати. Осколки разбитого кувшина по-прежнему валяются на полу. Дверь, сбитая с петель Джоном, прислонена к стене. Не меч оставил кровь на её рубашке, как я сначала опасался. Возвращаясь в дом, она споткнулась о деревянную лопату и порезалась.

Порез был неглубоким и требовал лишь холодной воды и времени, чтобы обсохнуть. Под рукавом я вижу полоску ткани, обернутую вокруг её плеча, где моя стрела задела её.

— С тобой всё нормально? — спрашивает она, прислоняясь к деревянному изголовью кровати.

— Я в порядке, — говорю я. — А как насчёт тебя?

— Чувствую себя глупо, — отвечает она, и румянец заливает её бледные щеки. — Обычно я не падаю в обморок при виде крови. Сегодня я забыла поесть, а отрубленная голова не самое аппетитное зрелище.

— Я сожалею об этом.

— Не нужно извиняться. Эти люди пытались убить тебя.

— Они также пытались вернуть тебя в замок, — говорю я. — Что ты теперь будешь делать?

— Полагаю, мне нужно уехать из Локсли, но я бы предпочла этого не делать. Мне больше некуда идти, — Ровенна возится с шелковыми кружевами, перекрещивающимися на платье, которое на ней надето. Я предпочитаю, чтобы она была в рубашке и штанах. Мне кажется, они ей идут больше, чем платье, или, может быть, это просто потому, что я нахожу её странно привлекательной в них.

Я подхожу к окну, делая вид, что смотрю на улицу. _Не делай этого, Робин_ , говорю я себе. _Эта девушка не Мэриан._

Я стою так целую вечность, просто глядя вдаль. Ровенна ничего не говорит. На самом деле она такая тихая, что, когда я оборачиваюсь, то почти ожидаю увидеть её спящей. Вместо этого она пристально изучает меня.

— Что? — спрашиваю я.

— Раньше я представляла… — Она качает головой и хихикает, как будто то, что она собиралась сказать, было какой-то девичьей глупостью.

— Представляла что? — спрашиваю я.

— Тебя, — говорит она. — Спящим в этой постели. На какой стороне ты спал?

— Что?

— На какой стороне?

— Ни на какой. Посередине.

— Кроме тех случаев, когда ты был с кем-то другим.

— Прости?

— У тебя репутация женского любимчика, Робин. Только не говори мне, что в этой постели никогда и никого не было.

— Честно говоря, я провёл больше времени на соломенном тюфяке в Святой Земле и спал рядом с Мачем, а потом на лесной подстилке в Шервуде, чем в этой постели.

— Ох…

И тут я вспоминаю, что произошло раньше. Я, посреди кровати, с _его_ тёмными волосами, обернутыми вокруг моего пальца, и с моими низменными и немыслимыми желаниями. Я совсем один в постели, и только мои постыдные желания составляют мне компанию.

— Думаю, он спал в ней больше, чем ты, — говорит Ровенна.

— Он?

— Гай Гисборн. Бывший помощник шерифа. Тот, кто украл у тебя этот дом, пока ты был в Святой Земле.

Я смотрю на свои сапоги и замечаю на них пятно крови.

— Прости, — говорит Ровенна. — Это было бестактно с моей стороны. Я знаю, что он был ужасным человеком, вырезал языки и делал всю грязную работу за шерифа.

Я снова поворачиваюсь к окну, ненавидя себя за то, что желаю лечь в постель не только с мужчиной, но и с человеком, совершившим такие ужасные преступления.

Ровенна тихо шебуршится у меня за спиной, и, думая, что ей может понадобиться помощь, я оборачиваюсь, только чтобы найти её лежащей на полу и извивающейся под кроватью.

— Что ты делаешь? Тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Хочу отдать тебе это, — говорит она, выбираясь из-под кровати. Она держит лук — изогнутый лук.

На мгновение мне кажется, что он мой, хотя я знаю, что это невозможно. Я вспоминаю тёмный переулок в Гавре и руку Гая, лежащую на моем плече, его глаза, смотрящие в мои. Моё сердце учащенно бьётся, когда я представляю, как он лежит на кровати, раскинув руки и широко раздвинув ноги, и ждёт меня.

— Честно говоря, — говорит Ровенна, протягивая мне лук, — я думаю, что у тебя лучше получается быть собой.

— Где ты его взяла? — спрашиваю я.

— Несмотря на многочисленные и разнообразные безрассудные планы моего отца заработать деньги, он всегда, по-видимому, знал кого-то, кто мог бы дать ему то, что он хотел. В этом случае из Святой Земли вернулся мастер по изготовлению луков. Я сказала ему, что знаю богатого лучника, который щедро заплатит за такое оружие. На самом деле, я хотела забрать его себе, потому что слышала, что Робин Гуд использует такой лук. Но я так и не смогла научиться так же хорошо с ним управляться, как с моим верным длинным луком.

— Спасибо, — говорю я.

— Не за что. — Она улыбается и смотрит прямо на меня, её карие глаза приглашают меня сделать больше, чем просто улыбнуться в ответ.

Я не хочу её. Я хочу Гая. _Но его здесь нет, а она здесь_. И я жажду поцеловать что-нибудь ещё, кроме тыльной стороны своей руки.


	23. Глава 22

Я знаю, что это неправильно, так же как и то, что я чувствую к Гаю, неправильно, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я устал от слезливых прощаний, от путешествий, от сражений. Всё, чего я хочу, это обнять кого-нибудь, прижаться к его желающей плоти и сдаться требованиям своего тела. Всё, чего я хочу, — это лечь на кровать рядом с кем-нибудь, и прямо сейчас мне действительно всё равно, кто это, мужчина или женщина; я приму всё, что мне предложат. _Я животное,_ думаю я.

Я отстраняю Ровенну от себя: — Мне очень жаль. Я не могу. Это неправильно.

— Всё правильно, — говорит она, хватая меня за рубашку.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Поцелуй был ошибкой. У нас был чертовски тяжелый день. Тебе было страшно и больно. Мне не следовало этим пользоваться. Это было неправильно с моей стороны, — я отрываю её пальцы от своей рубашки.

— Я думаю, что, возможно, это тебе было страшно и больно, — говорит она. — Не так-то просто было вернуться домой без невесты.

— Мэриан была моей женой. Мы поженились в Святой Земле как раз перед тем, как она погибла. — Мне следовало бы сказать ей, что Гисборн, человек, о котором она много слышала, но никогда не встречала, убил Мэриан, но я не могу этого сказать, не могу даже думать об этом, не сейчас, не тогда, когда мне так хочется прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать его… _Да поможет мне Бог, нет._

— И ты скучаешь по ней, — говорит Ровенна. — И я понимаю, что быть со мной тебе кажется слишком поспешным. Но жизнь продолжается, Робин, она должна продолжаться. — Она берёт меня за руку и тянет к кровати.

— Ровенна, я же сказал тебе, мы не можем…

Она отрицательно качает головой. — Просто поговорим. Ничего больше. Только если ты сам этого не захочешь. Это же нормально, не так ли?

Я киваю, хотя и не уверен, что хочу поговорить. Я действительно думаю, что будет лучше, если я уйду, или она сделает это. Но это мой дом, и мой народ нуждается в защите от принца Джона, и я не могу просто выгнать Ровенну; у неё нет ни дома, ни семьи, ничего.

Я сажусь рядом с ней, её кремовые юбки касаются моих испачканных кровью штанов. Руки у неё маленькие и нежные, хотя подушечки пальцев покрыты мозолями от лука, как и у меня. Она по-прежнему держит мою ладонь, нежно поглаживая её большим пальцем. Это успокаивает, так же как и то, как на улице Мач потирал мне спину. Это заставляет меня осознать, насколько я по-прежнему уязвим после того что случилось, даже спустя все эти недели.

— Пребывание с принцем Джоном в Лондоне, а потом в замке, открыло мне глаза на многие вещи, — говорит Ровенна.

— И большинство из них, я уверен, не очень хорошие.

Ровенна по-прежнему гладит мою ладонь, и я задаюсь вопросом, должен ли я быть тем, кто даст ей утешение. _Возможно, мы оба нуждаемся в утешении,_ думаю я.

— Когда я прислуживала за столом, — продолжает она, — я слышала, как большие толстые господа с большими толстыми животами и их большие толстые жёны говорили о тебе, и, несмотря на то, что ты вне закона и против Джона, они не могли скрыть своего уважения к человеку, готовому сражаться за свой народ и даже умереть за него. Вот тогда-то я и решила уехать и попасть в Локсли. Несмотря на то, что жители деревни знали, что я не твоя сестра и не имею права жить в поместье, они позволили мне остаться, заставили почувствовать себя желанной гостьей. Когда я услышал о Ночном Дозорном, я решила, что могу продолжить с того места, где он закончил…

— Она, — перебиваю я. — Не забывай, это была Мэриан.

— О да. Она, я имею в виду. Я решила продолжить её доброе дело. Было несколько инцидентов с людьми Джона, ничего такого, с чем я не могла бы справиться. Твои люди называли меня Ночным Дозорным и Робин Гудом в одном лице. А потом появился ты и всё испортил.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, вряд ли может быть два Робин Гуда, не так ли? В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Это было весело, пока это продолжалось. И я бы предпочла, чтобы меня поцеловал Робин Гуд, чем продолжать притворяться Робин Гудом.

Это приглашение, и не только для поцелуев, если я правильно её понял. Я могу придумать несколько причин, почему спать с ней это ошибка, но ни одной из этих причин недостаточно, чтобы остановить меня от того, чтобы скользнуть руками по её тонкой талии и притянуть её к себе.

— Мы не можем, Робин. Только не здесь.

— Почему нет? — спрашиваю я, покрывая нежными поцелуями её шею и вдыхая сладкий аромат свежевымытых волос.

— Потому что здесь нет двери.

Чёрт. Я совсем забыл.

— А что за этой дверью? — спрашивает Ровенна, вырываясь из моих объятий.

— Это кладовая, — говорю я. — Мы возможно не можем…

— Нет, можем. — Она хватает меня за запястье и тянет к двери. — Там даже есть засов, чтобы мы могли запереться. Никто не узнает, что мы там.

Я вспоминаю о том, как Джон плечом выбивает дверь спальни.

— Смотри. — Она открывает дверь. — Здесь совсем немного вещей, а места достаточно, — говорит она, как взволнованная маленькая девочка, собирающаяся отправиться в приключение.

 _Наверное, для неё это не первый раз,_ думаю я, вспоминая дни своей юности, когда все мои заботы сводились к тому, чтобы избегать работы по дому, побеждать в состязании «Серебряная стрела» и спать с крестьянскими девушками или дочерьми приезжих лордов.

Я следую за ней в маленькую комнату без окон.

Она права: здесь очень мало вещей — пара старых сапог в углу, кое-какая одежда, которая, должно быть, принадлежала моему отцу, и несколько моих вещей, давно забытых.

— Возможно, мы сможем…

— Что? — спрашивает Ровенна.

Я смотрю на вешало с одеждой в глубине кладовки, мои глаза уже привыкли к полумраку. Чёрный кожаный дублет, две чёрные рубашки и несколько широких чёрных ремней с тяжёлыми пряжками. Одежда Гая.

Моё сердце учащённо бьется, член дёргается. Грешные и неприличные мысли кружатся в моей голове. Нет, Робин, ты не можешь. Даже если Ровенна уже потеряла девственность. Даже если она хочет этого так же сильно, как и ты. Ты не можешь.

— Вот, — говорю я. — Мы можем лечь на них. — Я срываю с вешала дублет и рубашки, бросаю их на пол.

Ровенна озадаченно смотрит на одежду, без сомнения задаваясь вопросом, почему я не взял одеяло с кровати, что, несомненно, обеспечило бы больший комфорт. Я стелю одежду Гая, игнорируя предупреждающие голоса в моей голове, говорящие мне остановиться сейчас, прежде чем я сделаю что-то непростительное.

Я стягиваю сапоги и втискиваю один из них в дверной проем. — Чтобы было хоть немного света. Только до тех пор, пока мы не разденемся.

Ровенна отворачивается от меня и начинает расшнуровывать платье.

Когда я остаюсь только в нижнем белье, я встаю позади неё и нежно целую каждый бугорок её позвоночника. — Если ты не хочешь, — говорю я, — то не надо. Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

— Я действительно хочу, — говорит она. Ровенна стягивает платье с талии, оно падает у лодыжек, и она переступает через него. Она обнажена, если не считать полоски ткани, обмотанной вокруг плеча.

Я поспешно стягиваю с себя исподнее. Мой жетон и кольцо Мэриан присоединяются к ним на полу. Я прижимаюсь к её спине, мой член вдавливается в расщелину между её аккуратных маленьких ягодиц. Кожаный дублет Гая лежит у меня под босыми ногами.

Она стройная, с узкими бёдрами. Я чувствую её грудную клетку под своими руками. Я хочу опустить её на пол и взять сзади. Я не могу вынести мысли о том, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами, когда моя голова заполнена Гаем.

Это неправильно, говорю я себе. Я попаду за это в ад также быстро, как если бы действительно был с ним.

Ровенна оборачивается. Она смотрит на мою грудь, как будто боится смотреть куда-то ещё.

— Ты…

— Да, — говорит она. — Я уверена.

— Я выйду из тебя вовремя, — говорю я ей. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты зачла ребёнка.

Ровенна прижимается тёплым лбом к моей груди, скользит руками за спину. — Я не могу зачать ребёнка. Сейчас неправильное время Луны. — Она вздыхает мне в грудь, согревая ложбинку, где обычно покоятся мой жетон и кольцо Мэриан.

— Ты уверена?

— Да, — говорит она. — Я уверена.

— Я всё равно выйду из тебя.

Я пинком захлопываю дверь, которой не давал закрыться мой сапог и опускаю Ровенну на одежду Гая. Она тут же раздвигает ноги. Не знаю, то ли потому, что она бесстыжая, то ли просто делает то, что, по её мнению, я хочу. В любом случае, я счастлив. У меня нет желания целую вечность шептать ей на ухо сладкие слова и осыпать поцелуями. Моя потребность слишком велика.

Я осторожно вхожу в неё. Она шипит, и я замираю.

— Я делаю тебе больно?

— Нет, нет. Продолжай.

В темноте я не вижу её лица и очень рад этом. Уткнувшись лицом в её шею, я чувствую запах кожаного дублета Гая, который лежит под её головой. Приближаясь к краю, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на Ровенне, на её маленькой груди, на её мягких губах и гладкой коже, но, несмотря на все мои усилия, я не могу игнорировать своё постыдное и тайное желание.

Ровенна обвивает ногами мою спину и всхлипывает. Я вскрикиваю и изливаю в неё своё семя.

Если бы подо мной был Гай, мне не пришлось бы выходить из него, прежде чем выплеснуться в него. Но это не он. Это Ровенна. В момент восхитительного освобождения, когда я представлял его под собой и беззвучно произносил его имя, я забыл об этом. Надеюсь, она права насчёт того, что сейчас не то время Луны.

~

После этого я разбираюсь со сломанной дверью. Под кроватью есть запасная простыня, которую мне удается закрепить над дверным косяком, чтобы она свисала, как занавесь. Пока я занимаюсь этим, Ровенна сидит на кровати в том же платье, что и раньше, и смотрит на меня с улыбкой. Я ненавижу себя больше, чем я думал, что это возможно.

Я натягиваю штаны, хотя уверен, что все уже легли спать. Интересно, почему Мач или кто-то другой не стал разыскивать нас раньше? Возможно, они знали, что я с Ровенной, и решили нас не беспокоить. Лучше бы они сделали это.

 _Ровенна захочет поговорить об этом,_ думаю я. Женщины всегда хотят поговорить об этом потом. Но я этого не хочу. Я даже думать об этом не хочу. Я и раньше спал с девушками без обещания жениться, и я чувствовал себя виноватым. Но не так; не думая о ком-то другом в тот момент, когда я это делаю, и уж точно не с мыслями о мужчине. Единственный способ примириться с этим - это то, что Ровенна, по-видимому, хотела этого так же сильно, как и я.

Я говорю Ровенне, что хочу пить и что собираюсь принести новый кувшин с водой и, может быть, что-нибудь поесть.

— Не задерживайся, — говорит она, похлопывая по кровати.

~

Полкубка вина, которое я нахожу на столе в зале, тёплое. В тёмно-красной жидкости плавает муха, утонувшая и дохлая. Я щелчком отправляю её прочь и опрокидываю вино в горло. Это напоминает мне судно, с которого началась вся эта история с Гаем. Жаль, что я не могу вернуться в то время, когда мне ничего так не хотелось, как пронзить его стрелой, а не этой проклятой штукой между ног.

Половины кубка недостаточно, чтобы притупить мои чувства, и я отправляюсь в винный погреб, чтобы найти ещё. Сырой земляной пол подвала холодит подошвы моих босых ног.

Два полных кубка вина спустя я всё ещё невероятно трезв. Опасаясь, что Ровенна может прийти за мной, я возвращаюсь в спальню. Только отодвигая импровизированную занавесь, я вспоминаю, что собирался принести нам кувшин воды.

К счастью, Ровенна спит. Я не настолько бессердечен, чтобы искать постель в другом месте, хотя знаю, что, вероятно, мне следует это сделать, и забираюсь под покрывало, стараясь не касаться её своими покрытыми гусиной кожей руками и грязными ногами. Не так я представлял себе свою первую ночь в Локсли.

Ровенна шевелится и поворачивается ко мне лицом. Несмотря на прохладный воздух, ставни спальни открыты, и мягкий свет луны падает на кровать. Я замечаю россыпь мелких веснушек на её носу и щеках. Её широко расставленные карие глаза пристально смотрят на меня. Интересно, каково было бы лежать здесь с Гаем так близко, как с ней, и смотреть в его тёмно-голубые глаза.

— Прости, — говорю я. — То, что мы сделали раньше, то, что сделал я, не должно было случиться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не понравилось? — спрашивает Ровена.

— Нет, нет. Я говорю, что не должен был брать тебя так. Это было нечестно.

— Ты говоришь это каждой девушке после того, как переспишь с ней?

— Я…

— Тише. — Ровенна прикладывает палец к моим губам. — Я не маленькая девочка. Я знала, что делаю. Если кто и должен извиняться, так это я. Я хотела переспать с Робин Гудом.

— Я не уверен, что я тот Робин Гуд, которого ты имела в виду.

— Ну, признаюсь, я ожидала чего-то большего, например что ты, сидя задом наперёд на лошади, скачешь галопом через Локсли и пускаешь стрелы в плохих людей, спасая прекрасную девушку из горящего амбара, но то, что ты сделал сегодня, всё-таки было довольно потрясающе.

— Ты имеешь в виду что я сорвал кусок кожи с руки отважной девушки, а потом отрубил голову рыцарю, потому что он меня взбесил.

— Даже у всеобщие любимцы ошибаются, — говорит Ровенна, улыбаясь и нежно целуя меня в щёку.

— Я не всеобщий любимец. — Я жду, что Мэриан шепнет мне на ухо, что я всегда буду _любимым_ в её глазах, но нет. Эфирная нить оборвалась. Она ушла, как и Гай

— Послушай, — говорит Ровенна. — Мы на середине кровати.

— Так и есть, — говорю я, проглатывая комок в горле.

— Ты действительно всегда спишь посередине? — спрашивает Ровенна.

— Всегда.

— Тогда мне жаль бедную девушку, которая спит с тобой и которую всё время сталкивают к краю кровати с риском упасть.

— Я не позволю тебе упасть, — говорю я.

— Возможно, тебе стоит обнять меня, просто чтобы убедиться, что этого не случится.

Это еще одно приглашение. На этот раз я нахожу несколько ласковых слов и не забываю испачкать простыню.

~

Я просыпаюсь от запаха яичницы с беконом, разносящегося по дому, и переворачиваюсь. Ровенна ушла.

— Хозяин, ты здесь?

— Входи, — говорю я, садясь.

Мач отодвигает занавесь на двери. Он несёт деревянный поднос с хлебом, яйцами, беконом, сыром и кружкой эля.

— Э-э…извини. Я… эээ… я бы постучал, но у тебя, по-видимому, нет двери.

— Вчера Джону пришлось её сломать.

— Для практики? — спрашивает Мач.

— Нет. Я не мог её открыть. Её заклинило.

— Ох. Держи. — Мач кладет поднос с едой рядом со мной.

— Спасибо, — говорю я. — Сегодня утром я мог бы съесть лошадь.

— Ну, есть ещё парочка коней на земле снаружи, если ты… Ты же не имел в виду буквально, что можешь съесть лошадь, не так ли?

— Нет, — я вспоминаю обезглавленного рыцаря и чувствую, как аппетит улетучивается.

— Разве ты не собираешься есть? — удивляется Мач.

— Нет. Я не так голоден, как думал. Может быть, только эль.

Мач передаёт мне кружку и приступает к еде.

— Надо что-то делать с беспорядком, который мы устроили, — говорю я, — пока мои крестьяне не проснулись.

— На случай, если ты не заметил, — говорит Мач, — сейчас позднее утро, а твои крестьяне уже целую вечность не спят. Но не волнуйся. Джон и Аллан встали пораньше и всё убрали. Ты даже не заметишь, что что-то случилось. За исключением небольшого количества крови на земле и… э-э… лошадей, что требует гораздо больше работы лопатой.

— Не ешь всё это, ладно? — Ровенна входит в спальню, как будто для нее вполне приемлемо войти в личную комнату мужчины, не спросив его разрешения. Она присаживается на край кровати и берёт кусочек хрустящего бекона.

— Я…ммм…тогда просто пойду, хорошо? — спрашивает Мач.

— По-моему, так будет лучше, — говорит Ровенна.

Мач бросает на меня взгляд и, смущённо улыбаясь, пятится к двери, запутываясь при этом в занавеси. Ровенна смеётся. И я тоже.

Она сменила платье на одежду, в которой я впервые увидел её: штаны, рубашку и кожаную бригантину. Ровенна причесала свои короткие волосы, хотя на макушке по-прежнему торчат несколько непослушных прядей. Единственное украшение, которое она носит, простое серебряное кольцо на среднем пальце правой руки - руки, которая сейчас протягивает мне мой жетон и кольцо Мэриан.

— Я думаю, — говорит она, её улыбка исчезает, — нам нужно поговорить.

Вот оно, думаю я. Разговор на тему «что мы будем делать дальше?»

— Пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит она, прежде чем я успеваю возразить. — Прошлая ночь была просто чудесной. Но это больше не повторится.

Я этого не ожидал. Я изо всех сил стараюсь выглядеть расстроенным. — Конечно, — говорю я. — Я понимаю.

— Нет, я так не думаю. — Она подходит к двери, отодвигает занавесь и, убедившись, что мы одни, продолжает: — Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Я знаю, что ты не можешь контролировать то, о чём мечтаешь. Но когда ты делишь с кем-то постель, когда твои руки обнимают его и имя, которое ты произносишь во сне, не является именем человека, которого ты держишь в объятиях, тогда, я думаю, что, возможно, ты ещё не готов быть с этим человеком.

— Мач говорит о том, что я всегда разговариваю во сне. Ты не должна обращать на это внимания. Я часто…

— Я не могу соперничать с призраком, — перебивает меня Ровенна.

Я назвал её Мэриан. Хвала Богу за эту небольшую милость.

~

Они снова шепчутся, как часто делают, когда я рядом. Это действительно нужно прекратить.

— А где Ровенна? — спрашиваю я.

— Она сказала, что у неё какие-то дела, и ушла, — говорит Алан. — Послушай, если серьёзно, то принц Джон вряд ли оставит всё как есть, не так ли?

— Да, — говорю я. — Вчера он послал этих людей за Ровенной, я в этом уверен. Но скоро он узнает, что мы вернулись, и тогда пошлёт больше людей, чем вчера. Вейзи всегда хотел выставить нашу смерть напоказ, но я сомневаюсь, что Джон хочет чего-то большего, чем убрать нас с дороги и побыстрее. Нам нужно составить план.

Джон, Мач и Алан кивают головами и ждут, что я скажу дальше.

— Нам нужно выяснить, что происходит в Ноттингеме, но с безопасного расстояния. Определённо, не здесь.

— Лагерь, — говорит Джон.

Я киваю. Сунув руку под рубашку, я сжимаю кольцо Мэриан. Я похороню его в Шервудском лесу, под Деревом Поцелуев.


	24. Глава 23

Ровенна выпускает стрелы в молодое деревце, в которое мы втыкали наши стрелы вчера утром. Она полностью погружена в стрельбу и не замечает, что я наблюдаю за ней. _Боже мой,_ думаю я, неужели это было только вчера? Такое ощущение, что это было целую жизнь назад.

Пока я наблюдаю за ней, мои мысли возвращаются к Шервуду и моему решению вернуться в лагерь. Несмотря на то, что лагерь защищён от ненастья, трудно жить в лесу в холодное время года. Хотя дни ещё тёплые, листья начинают коричневеть и опадать. Зима уже в пути. Однако другого выхода я не вижу. Принц Джон не замедлит послать людей, чтобы выследить нас. В лагере мы будем в безопасности и сможем строить планы. Конечно, это также означает оставить моих людей из деревни, и я не сомневаюсь, что они пострадают из-за того, что мы сделали вчера. Принц Джон вряд ли отнесётся к смерти своих рыцарей так же легко, как Вейзи относился к смерти своих неумелых охранников.

Вчера. День гнева и кровопролития. День мучительной тоски и затуманенного рассудка. Глядя на мирную картинку, которая сейчас разворачивается передо моими глазами — женщины развешивают бельё, мужчины работают в поле, дети играют, — я с трудом могу поверить, что всё это произошло только вчера.

Мач сказал правду. Джон и Алан убрали все следы мёртвых рыцарей, включая их брошенное оружие. Даже мёртвых лошадей больше нет. Я думаю о рыцаре, который утонул, и подозреваю, что он остался на дне пруда. Я вспоминаю свои давние соревнования по плаванию с Гаем и молю Бога, чтобы сегодняшние дети Локсли держались подальше от пруда, по крайней мере, пока тело не сгниёт.

Единственными признаками драки являются многочисленные отпечатки копыт и сапог на земле и следы крови. Осенние дожди скоро смоют их. И, подобно дождю, я смою все мысли о людях, которых убил, пусть они соберутся в самых дальних уголках моего разума, как я сделал с теми зверствами, которые видел и творил в Акре. Что будет труднее игнорировать, так это то, что произошло в моей спальне, особенно когда рядом Ровенна.

«Горе может сотворить с человеком ужасные вещи», — сказал мне однажды отец. Это случилось вскоре после безвременной кончины моей матери. В то время я думал, что он имел в виду, что именно поэтому он так часто сердился и срывался на меня. Однако, узнав о тайном романе моего отца с матерью Гая, Гислен, я думаю, что, возможно, неправильно всё тогда понял.

 _Ужасные вещи,_ думаю я. _Но не такие, конечно, не такие._

Я снова перевожу взгляд на Ровенну, по-прежнему успешно выпускающую стрелы. Я не был у неё первым, я уверен в этом, но она тем не менее дрожала подо мной, как девственница. И я не думаю, что это было из-за желания.

Ровенна сказала, что хочет меня, но, по-моему, она жаждала переспать с героем Ноттингема, а не с моей плотью. Она молодая девушка, без дома, её единственный живой родственник бросил её. Нет лучшего способа обеспечить своё будущее, чем завоевать сердце, а следовательно, и очаг лорда Локсли, графа Хантингдона. Если бы она знала мою истинную цель, мои греховные мысли, когда я проник в неё, я уверен, то она сбежала бы обратно в замок даже к принцу Джону, как будто спасаясь от самого дьявола. Неудивительно, что Мэриан оставила меня. Если с Небес она может читать мои мысли, то наверняка знает, как далеко далеко зашло моё грехопадение.

Мы с Мэриан были вместе всего несколько раз. Несмотря на её смелый и энергичный характер, когда дело доходило до любовных утех, она была сдержанной и застенчивой, а совсем не пылким созданием, которое я ожидал найти в ней. Но со временем…

Пока Ровенна идёт за стрелами, я прячусь в ближайший амбар, чтобы она меня не заметила. У меня нет никакого желания говорить с ней или с кем-либо ещё прямо сейчас.

Амбар достаточно большой и тёмный, чтобы скрыть множество грехов, даже тот, который я обдумывал до того, как мои мысли о Мэриан сделали это невозможным.

~

— Робин? Ты там?

Я мог бы догадаться, что Мач будет меня искать. Он ненавидит, когда не знает, где я.

— Да, я здесь. — Я выхожу на середину амбара, чтобы он мог лучше меня видеть.

Он нервно кашляет, что часто делает, когда волнуется или думает, что сейчас скажет что-то не то. — Почему ты прячешься здесь?

— Я не прячусь. Я просто зашёл сюда, чтобы немного подумать.

— О… да… прекрасно. Только я думал, что мы отправляемся… ну ты знаешь… в Шервуд.

— Так и есть. Мы отправимся туда. Скоро. Мне просто нужно сначала поговорить с моими крестьянами, а потом мы поедем туда.

— Ну, здесь ты их не найдёшь, — говорит Мач.

— Да, я знаю это.

Мач нагибается, берет соломинку и перекатывает её между ладонями. — Эээ… Я просто хотел сказать…

— Что сказать? — спрашиваю я.

Мач роняет соломинку и смотрит мне в глаза. — Это.

Я жду. Мач опускает взгляд.

— Скажи мне, — говорю я. — Я не буду на тебя сердиться, обещаю.

Мач расправляет плечи поправляет и без того ровно сидящую шапочку. — Я знаю, что её смерть разъедает тебя, и я знаю, что ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить это, и я знаю, что ты, вероятно, не хочешь говорить об этом, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я здесь, что я всегда буду здесь, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… ну, знаешь… поговорить.

— Спасибо, мой друг. Я постараюсь это запомнить.

— Хорошо… Ну, тогда я пойду собираться, ладно?

— Да, — отвечаю я. — Иди собирайся. Я скоро приду.

Бедный Мач. После вчерашней стычки я могу себе представить, как ему не терпится покинуть Локсли.

Он поворачивается и выходит из амбара. Я снова один, и компанию мне составляют только мои отчаянные мысли. Я должен покончить с этим. У кого-то должны быть сведения о местонахождении Гая. Он известен почти так же, как и покойный шериф, чтобы избежать узнавания, особенно если он по-прежнему носит свои чёрные кожаные штаны. Не имея ни дома, ни семьи, кроме сестры, которую, я уверен, он предпочёл бы никогда больше не видеть, учитывая то, как она дразнила и мучила его в детстве, я уверен, что он попытается найти принца Джона, чтобы обеспечить своё будущее. А принц Джон здесь, в Ноттингеме. Я найду Гая. И когда я это сделаю, я либо поцелую его, либо убью. В любом случае, я должен положить конец этой постыдному желанию.

Чувствуя себя лучше от того, что принял решение, я выхожу на улицу, на яркий солнечный свет. Если бы только вся жизнь была такой лёгкой.

~

Ровенне не нужно практиковаться. Она прекрасный лучник. Почти такой же хороший, как и я.

Ну же, Робин, говорю я себе, просто посмотри на неё. Как ты можешь думать о том, чтобы возлечь с мужчиной, да еще с Гисборном, когда такой подарок прямо у тебя под носом?

Несмотря на то, что я неправильно назвал её во сне и она сказала, что мы не можем быть вместе, я уверен, что с приложив немного усилий я смогу завоевать её. С ней, как с женой, в своей постели, рожающей мне детей, я уверен, что со временем забуду Гая. Он станет не чем иным, как отвратительным желанием, порождённым горем и вскоре побеждённым любовью хорошей женщины.

 _Забудь о его поисках,_ думаю я. _И молись, чтобы он больше никогда не встал у тебя на пути_.

— Ровенна?

Вздрогнув, она резко оборачивается, стрела нацелена мне в грудь. — Робин. Не подкрадывайся ко мне, когда у меня в руке лук. Я могла бы убить тебя.

— Прости. Ты достаточно здорова, чтобы ехать верхом?

— Ну конечно. Твоя стрела всего лишь оцарапала мне руку, и порез на боку тоже был не более чем царапиной. Я в порядке. Но зачем мне ехать верхом?

— Потому что и мы и ты должны покинуть Локсли. Как только принц Джон узнает, что мы здесь, он вернется, и с большим количеством людей, чем вчера.

— Но это мой дом, — говорит она.

— Я думаю, что мы договорились, что он мой, — говорю я, улыбаясь.

— О да, конечно.

— И мы вернёмся сюда. Я обещаю. Но мы должны не попадаться ему на глаза, пока не придумаем, как всё исправить в Ноттингеме. Лес — не место для женщины, но это лучше, чем оказаться в подземельях замка или в ещё худшем месте.

— У меня есть время собрать кое-какие вещи? — спрашивает она.

— Бери только самое необходимое, — говорю я.

Ровенна кивает, пожимает плечами и направляется к дому.

~

Пока шайка занята сбором провизии, я решаю выполнить обещание и навестить своих крестьян. Мне нужно дать им понять, что, хотя мы и уходим, мы не бросаем их и что если принц Джон будет угрожать им или причинит им какой-либо вред, мы тут же прибежим.

Я ожидал увидеть улыбки и радостные возгласы при моем возвращении. Вместо этого жители деревни приветствуют меня опущенными глазами или жёсткими взглядами. Моим людям уже давно приходится нелегко — сначала с Вейзи, а теперь с принцем Джоном, — и их преданность мне не может быть бесконечной. У них есть семьи, которые нужно кормить, дома и домашний скот, который нужно защищать, и уже в течение одного дня я принёс беду в Локсли.

Я замечаю Ровенну с мешком на плече, которая быстрыми шагами подходит к Томасу Картрайту, дурачку, живущему в Локсли с тех пор, как я себя помню, полагаясь на доброту других для добывания хлеба насущного. Она что-то говорит ему, и он одаривает её беззубой улыбкой. Кем бы Ровена ни была для этих людей, она им помогала, и я собираюсь забрать её, потому что теперь она одна из нас и находится в большей опасности, чем раньше.

Я иду к ним. Томас переводит улыбку на меня и тычет пальцем в мой лук.

— Хорошо, Томас, — говорю я, широко улыбаясь. Натягивая стрелу, я жду, когда он укажет. — Ведро, — спрашиваю я, — стоящее на краю колодца?

Томас кивает.

— Сколько мне понадобится, Томас?

Томас поднимает три пальца. Я накладываю еще две стрелы, прицеливаюсь и выпускаю. Стрелы с глухим стуком падают в ведро: одна, две, три подряд. Томас хлопает в ладоши и радуется как ребёнок.

— Теперь оно будет течь, — говорит Ровенна.

Я пожимаю плечами. — Могло быть и хуже. В прошлый раз Томас указал на Мача.

Ровенна смеётся, и Томас тоже смеётся, хотя я уверена, что он не понимает, над чем.

— Я буду скучать по ним, — говорит Ровенна, когда мы возвращаемся в дом.

— И они будут скучать по тебе, — говорю я. — Но всё должно быть именно так, ты же понимаешь.

— Да, наверное.

— То, что ты сделала здесь, было чудесно, — говорю я ей. — Ты дала им надежду, когда они в ней нуждались.

— Я мало что смогла сделать, — говорит она. — Совсем немного. То, что я проделывала с луком было в основном бахвальством, хотя я думаю, что это поддерживало жизнь в костре, разожжённом Робином Гудом, и это то, что им было нужно. Больше всего на свете они хотели верить, что ты вернёшься к ним.

— А теперь я их покидаю.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит она, беря меня за руку.

— О-о-о, вот кого я рада видеть.

— Несса. — Я вытаскиваю руку из крепкой хватки Ровенны. — Я тебя не заметил.

— Не понимаю почему. Я большая, как дом. — Она проводит руками по выпуклому животу. — Не смотрите на меня так, хозяин Робин. И прежде чем вы начнёте что-то говорить, просто запомните: мой дорогой муж никогда не умел считать.

— Как скоро? — спрашиваю я.

— Слава Богу, ещё несколько недель.

— И сколько их теперь будет?

— Семь. — Она поворачивается к Ровенне. — Хочешь одного, дорогуша? У меня их больше, чем я могу прокормить.

Ровенна качает головой. — Не сейчас, спасибо, нет.

— Эх, ты ещё молода, — говорит Несса. — Времени достаточно.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, — говорит Ровенна и уходит.

Несса несколько мгновений смотрит ей вслед, потом переводит взгляд на меня. — Эта девушка напоминает мне леди Мэриан. Я всегда думала, что вы с ней поженитесь, но люди говорят, что она сбежала с Гисборном. Сама не могу в это поверить, но, с другой стороны, она не первая, кому вскружил голову симпатичный мужчина, который делает красивые подарки.

В конце концов, они должны узнать. С тем же успехом это может случиться и сейчас.

— Мэриан не сбежала с Гисборном. Шериф Вейзи заключил её в тюрьму, а затем увёз с собой в Святую Землю. Он собирался убить короля.

— Да хранят нас все святые! — Несса кладёт покрасневшие руки с толстыми пальцами на своего ещё не родившегося ребенка.

— Моя шайка и я последовали за ними. Мэриан погибла, защищая короля Ричарда. Вейзи утонул при кораблекрушении на обратном пути в Англию.

— Ох, юноша, мне так жаль. Только не шерифа. Баба с возу — кобыле легче. Но эта прелестная леди… Эта разбивает мне сердце. И ваше, судя по всему, тоже. Пойдёмте. — Она хватает меня за руку. — Пойдёмте ко мне домой, и я принесу вам немного своего фруктового хлеба. Вам всегда он нравился, и вы выглядите так, как-будто вам не помешало бы поесть.

Шайка ждёт, когда я присоединюсь к ним, чтобы мы могли отправиться в лес. Тем не менее я позволяю Нессе отвести себя в её тесную хижину.

— Вот, хозяин Робин. Садитесь. Я буду через минуту.

Я оглядываю главную комнату, где происходит почти вся жизнь этой семьи, кроме сна, да, возможно и он тоже. Ничего не изменилось. Повсюду одежда; одежда, которую Несса стирает, и одежда, которую она шьёт для своей семьи и для других. И маленькие пучки сухой лаванды в горшочках, расставленные по комнате. Она покупала её у коробейника, который время от времени навещал Локсли, и, наверное, до сих пор покупает. Всякий раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с ароматом этого растения, я всегда вспоминаю о Нессе и об этом доме, куда я убегал в самые мрачные моменты своей жизни: после смерти матери и после того, как отец наказывал меня за какой-то проступок. И потом, когда я стал взрослым, я пришёл сюда, после того как Мэриан проклинала мою глупость, когда я решил отправиться на войну за тысячи миль отсюда, вместо того чтобы остаться здесь, вместо того, чтобы жениться на ней.

— Вот, дорогой.

Несса протягивает мне густо намазанный маслом фруктовый хлеб. Но прежде чем я успеваю откусить кусочек, на меня набрасываются дети. Дети всех возрастов и состояний одежды.

— Сейчас, сейчас. Оставьте хозяина Робина в покое. Разве вы не видите, что он ест.

Так же быстро, как они набросились на меня, они убегают прочь.

— Можете взять одну или двух себе, если хотите, хозяин Робин. У меня здесь просто не хватает места для всех.

Одна из младших девочек, с растрёпанными светлыми косами, выглядывает из-за двери, показывая мне язык, в то время как старшая сестра тянет её за платье, чтобы та ушла. Я улыбаюсь.

Несса сует мне в руку кружку эля. — Вот так-то лучше, молодой человек. Вы такой красивый, когда улыбаетесь, даже с этой неряшливой бородой, закрывающей половину лица. — Она прогоняет подглядывающих девочек. — А теперь я вспомнила, зачем они мне. — Она любовно ласкает свой выпирающий живот.

Я пью эль и ем хлеб, успокаиваясь от болтовни Нессы. Постепенно тяжесть камень на моей душе начинает ослабевать.

— Спасибо, Несса. — Я протягиваю ей пустую кружку и тарелку.

Повесив лук на плечо, я уже собираюсь уходить, когда замечаю платье. Это зелёное платье, висящее на крючке на стене, несомненно, ожидает, когда Несса приложит к нему свои руки. Оно висит рядом с несколькими другими платьями с причудливой парчой и оборками, платьями, которые не принадлежат женщинам Локсли.

— Это для тех, кто живёт в замке, — объясняет Несса. — При всей своей утонченности они не отличают один конец иглы от другого, даже занимаясь вышиванием. А принц Джон… — Она делает паузу, чтобы громко сплюнуть. — Принц Джон платит хорошие деньги, чтобы дамы выглядели хорошо. Не то чтобы с платьями было что-то не так. Их пояса нуждаются в изменении. Из-за количества съедаемой ими пищи. Это возмутительно.

Зелёное платье со шнуровкой спереди. Конечно, этого не может быть. Я подхожу поближе, и у меня перехватывает дыхание.

Мэриан хранила в замке много платьев, может быть, больше, чем в Найтоне; она не знала, что никогда не вернётся за ними. Какая-то знатная женщина, очевидно, нашла его, оно ей приглянулось и она поручила Нессе его переделать.

Я прижимаюсь лицом к шелковистой ткани, но чувствую только запах лаванды. Аромат самой Мэриан, как и её шепот, исчезли.

Несса легонько касается моей руки. — Хотите поговорить, юноша?

Я качаю головой, выдавив из себя. — Нет, мне пора. — Я выхожу из её дома, не оглядываясь.

Несса, Ровена, Мач они все меня поддерживают. И я действительно хочу поговорить. За исключением того, что из тех людей с которыми я хочу поговорить больше всего, одной уже нет в живых, а другого я сам отослал прочь.


	25. Глава 24

Я оборачиваюсь на звук чьих-то шагов, опускаю лук, когда вижу, что это всего лишь Алан. На лбу у него выступили капельки пота, как будто он быстро бежал издалека, и я внезапно пугаюсь, что люди принца Джона уже вернулись и атакуют Локсли.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашиваю я.

— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же. — Он наклоняется, чтобы отдышаться, упираясь руками в бёдра для поддержки. — Мы искали тебя целую вечность. Мач был убеждён, что ты бросился в пруд Локсли. Он говорил о том, чтобы нырнуть туда вслед за тобой и поискать, пока не вспомнил, что не умеет плавать.

— Я навещал своих крестьян.

— Просто так сложилось, что твои крестьяне живут посреди поля? — Алан показывает на свежевспаханную землю и на борозды, тянущиеся впереди и позади меня.

— Локсли — мой дом, говорю я. — Мы путешествовали несколько месяцев, чтобы добраться сюда, и теперь не прошло и двух дней как мы должны уехать. Ты никогда не жил долго на одном месте. Ты не поймешь.

— Насколько я понимаю, принц Джон не пригласит нас на свое новое пиршество, если только мы не станем основным блюдом. Я думал, мы едем в Шервуд, Робин. В таком случае нам повезёт, если мы успеем добраться до лагеря до наступления темноты.

Я смотрю на небо. Алан прав. Мы должны были выдвигаться уже давным-давно. Вместо этого я стою посреди поля и расстраиваюсь из-за платья. — Мне очень жаль. Я потерял счёт времени.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Это Ровенна? Я не хочу совать нос не в своё дело, но вы двое повздорили?

— Нет. Ничего подобного. Всё в порядке. У нас всё хорошо. — Я закидываю лук на плечо. Мои пальцы всё ещё маслянистые от фруктового хлеба Нессы.

Алан почёсывает голову, потом нос. Он пинает ногой ком земли, пока тот не натыкается на другой ком, а затем раздавливает их ногой в сапоге.

— В чём дело? — спрашиваю я.

— Нет, ничего особенного. Только…

— Только что? Давай, Алан, выкладывай.

— Я бы так и сделал, только в прошлый раз получил за это чертовски хорошую затрещину.

Я вспоминаю нашу драку на судне: кулаки и оскорбления летят во все стороны, разбитый кувшин и я на полу с окровавленным носом.

— Что бы это ни было, я тебя не ударю. Я обещаю.

Несмотря на мои заверения, что я не ударю его кулаком в лицо, Алан отступает на шаг.

— Дело в том, что ты сказал нам, что собираешься использовать Гисборна в качестве шпиона, а затем, как только мы вернулись в Англию, отослал его. Я не говорю, что это не было бы немного… ну, странно, что он на нашей стороне, но после вчерашнего я подумал, что мы могли бы использовать всю помощь, которую мы можем получить.

— Когда я вернулся домой, то мой настрой изменился.

— Из-за Мэриан?

Я киваю.

— Я понимаю. Просто ты так быстро передумал и… — глаза Алана расширяются.

Моё сердце начинает бешено колотиться. Конечно, он не может знать о моих постыдных мыслях о Гае.

— Ты ведь не убил его, правда? — говорит Алан. — Я имею в виду, после того, как мы сошли с судна. Ты же не мог убить его и не сказать нам об этом? Это так? Или Гисборн мёртв, а ты не хотел нам говорить, потому что думал, что мы на тебя набросимся.

— Нет, — улыбаюсь я, и меня охватывает облегчение. — Я его не убивал.

— Это хорошо. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

— Пойдём, — говорю я. — Нам пора.

— Послушай, — говорит он. — Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я съездил в Ноттингем, ну, знаешь, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит? Может быть, сегодня вечером всё будет в порядке. Может быть, не нужно устраивать большую спешку и пытаться добраться до леса именно сегодня.

— Я не знаю. Это немного рискованно.

— Не более рискованно, чем ехать через Шервуд в темноте.

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Ты же знаешь меня, Робин. Я могу никому не попасться на глаза и узнать, что происходит. Может быть, будет безопаснее, если туда поедет только один из нас. Если я поступлю по-умному, я смогу проникнуть в замок и немного там порыскать. Я до сих пор помню, где находятся все наши тайные входы.

Я бросаю на него многозначительный взгляд.

— Что? — оскорблённо говорит Алан. — Я не рассказал Вейзи обо всех них. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Я воздерживаюсь от любого резкого замечания, которое могла бы сделать, вместо этого делая вид, что обдумываю предложение Алана. По правде говоря, я буду рад ещё одной ночи в Локсли. Возможно, мне даже удастся убедить Ровенну, что я готов ухаживать за ней должным образом. Несомненно, у нас будет очень мало шансов поговорить наедине в лагере.

— Хорошо, — говорю я. — Но будь осторожен, и что бы ты ни делал, не попадись.

~

Моя надежда поговорить с Ровенной заканчивается разочарованием. Когда я наконец возвращаюсь в дом, она уже спит — не в моей постели, как я надеялся, а в старой комнате Торнтона. Мач говорит мне о том, что она плохо себя чувствовала, уверяя меня, что ничего серьёзного: женские вещи, как он выразился. Она велела ему пожелать мне спокойной ночи. Мне кажется, она намеренно избегает меня, но я решаю не стучать в её дверь, если она всё-таки сказала Мачу правду.

Однажды я застал Изабеллу, скорчившуюся в углу спальни, след кровавых пятен тянулся от двери к её дрожащему хрупкому телу. Когда через несколько мгновений в дверь ворвался Гай, проклиная меня за то, что я жульничаю при игре в прятки, я не знаю, кто смутился больше — он или я. Изабелла закричала, чтобы мы убирались. После этого случая мы с Гаем провели остаток дня вместе, разговаривая вполголоса, и ни один из нас не знал точно, что происходит с Изабеллой, кроме того, что она каким-то образом в хрупком возрасте девяти лет стала женщиной.

Я не знаю, сколько Ровенне лет; она моложе Мэриан — моложе чем она была, — но, конечно, достаточно взрослая, чтобы истечения кровью у неё уже были много раз. Отодвинув в сторону её образ, скорчившейся в углу старой комнаты Торнтона, с кровью, просачивающейся сквозь тесные штаны, я желаю Мачу и Джону доброй ночи. Они оба направляются в комнату слуг, чтобы поспать.

Я знаю, что тоже должен лечь спать, насладиться тем, что, возможно, будет моим последним отдыхом в удобной постели, но усилия необходимые для этого кажутся слишком большими. Вместо этого я наливаю себе кубок вина и устраиваюсь поудобнее в кресле у очага, хотя в нём нет огня, чтобы согреться или посмотреть на него.

Я просыпаюсь, по-прежнему сидя в кресле, пустой кубок у моих ног, а утреннее солнце струится сквозь открытые ставни.

~

После торопливой трапезы из овсяных зерен на воде и кружки эля, в которой не участвует Ровенна, сказавшая через закрытую дверь, что с ней все в порядке, но есть ей не хочется, — мы собираем оружие, бурдюки с водой и вином, хлеб и сушёное мясо и отправляемся в долгий путь к лагерю.

Когда становится виден Шервуд, к нам присоединяется Алан.

— Какие новости из Ноттингема? — спрашиваю я, надеясь, что Алан не провёл всё время в таверне, выпивая и показывая дурацкие фокусы.

— Я не смог попасть в замок, — говорит он. — Повсюду были стражники. Но я узнал от рыцаря, ужинавшего в «Путешествии», что принца Джона нет в Ноттингеме.

— Тогда где же он?

Алан пожимает плечами. — Рыцарь не знал или не захотел сказать.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спрашиваю я. — Новый шериф уже назначен?

— Да, кажется, его зовут Мердак, а может, и Мердок.

— Никогда о нём не слышал. Мач?

Мач качает головой.

— Этот рыцарь, — говорит Алан, — сказал, что новый шериф чем-то заболел и что в его отсутствие всем заправляет начальник стражи — мерзкий, отвратительный тип, судя по всему. Боюсь, что это всё, что я узнал. Рыцарь выпил слишком много и большую часть времени рассказывал мне, как он ненавидит высоту и как ему не повезло, что он дважды дежурил на крепостных стенах замка.

— Это хорошо, — говорю я. — Ты молодец. И это звучит так, как будто у нас появилась некоторое время на передышку от преследования принца Джона и шерифа.

Я отгоняю назойливую мысль о том, что «мерзкий тип», о котором упоминал Алан, на самом деле может быть Гисборном.

Жестом попросив всех двигаться дальше, я подъезжаю к Ровенне и, когда она меня не замечает, хлопаю её по колену.

— Ты жила в замке до того, как приехала в Локсли, — говорю я. — И как долго?

— Несколько месяцев.

— Значит, ты познакомилась с новым шерифом, с этим Мердаком?

— Не забывай, я работала на кухне.

— Но ты, должно быть, видела его, когда прислуживала за столом?

— Да, время от времени.

— Ну и каков он, этот наш новый шериф?

Ровенна пожимает плечами. — Невысокий, кривоногий, с большим животом.

Алан смеётся: — Звучит не слишком угрожающе.

Ровенна натягивает поводья, поворачивается к Алану. — Он властолюбивый тиран, и тебе лучше не попадаться ему на пути.

— Святые угодники! Чтоб мне провалиться. Прости, что заговорил об этом.

Ровенна качает головой. — Нет, прости. Мне не следовало на тебя огрызаться. Сегодня утром я немного не в себе.

— Эй, — говорю я. — Позволь мне взять твой мешок и лук.

Ровенна протягивает их с извиняющейся улыбкой. Я думаю, что напоминать ей о её несчастливом времени в замке было не очень хорошей идеей. Она много пережила за последние два дня, и теперь я прошу её поехать в лагерь посреди леса, когда она не слишком хорошо себя чувствует. Она может вести себя жёстко, но эта девушка не Джак и не Мэриан. Я должен был найти для неё другое место, где она могла бы быть в безопасности, может быть у Матильды.

— Мы можем остановиться и отдохнуть, если хочешь, — говорю я.

— Нет, я в порядке, правда.

Словно желая доказать, что она действительно в добром здравии, она стучит сапогами по бокам лошади и скачет галопом по лугу к лесу.

Я хлопаю свою лошадь по бокам и мчусь за ней.

~

Пока мы пробираемся через лес, взгляд Ровенны мечется по сторонам.

— Расслабься, — говорю я ей с улыбкой. — Раньше единственной угрозой в лесу были мы.

— А как насчет кабанов, волков и прочего? — спрашивает она.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Мач. — Если что-нибудь подобное бросится на нас, Робин… — Мач отпускает поводья, изображая, как натягивается тетива и выпускается стрела. — А потом мы что-нибудь съедим на ужин.

— Но если этого не произойдёт, — говорю я, — тогда Мач полезет на дерево.

— Почему? — спрашивает Ровена.

— Потому что там живут белки.

Ровенна озадаченно переводит взгляд с Мача на меня.

— Ха-ха, — говорит Мач. — Очень смешно. Вы должны быть благодарны, что у нас есть хоть что-то на обед.

Все остроумные реплики умирают у меня на языке, когда мы проезжаем мимо огромного дуба, возможно, самого большого дуба в лесу. Это наше дерево. Мэриан и моё. Дерево Поцелуев. Я просовываю руку под рубашку и тереблю кольцо Мэриан, слёзы застилают мне глаза.

— Я бы не отказалась… ну, ты понимаешь, — Ровенна кивает в сторону деревьев.

— Конечно, — говорю я.

— Можешь ехать вперёд, — говорит она.

— Не глупи, — говорит Алан. — Без нас ты никогда не найдёшь лагерь.

— Я имела в виду только Робина.

— Спасибо, — произношу я одними губами и уезжаю, прежде чем кто-нибудь успевает возразить. Может быть, я мало что знаю о Ровенне, но в одном я уверен: она очень наблюдательна.

Через некоторое время я оказываюсь в той области леса, которая выглядит более знакомой чем остальные. Придерживая лошадь, я оглядываюсь. Когда я это делаю, воспоминание о времени, которое я предпочёл бы забыть, возвращается ко мне так живо, как будто это случилось только вчера.

~

Мы были только вдвоём — я и Гисборн, мы пинались, дрались, били друг друга кулаками до крови, плевались гневными словами. Потому что я увидел эту татуировку на его руке и узнал, что у меня есть доказательство того, что он был предателем, доказательство того, что он пытался убить короля на Святой Земле.

— Ты за этим пришёл? — произнёс я, держа обручальное кольцо, которое он ранее надел на Мэриан, а затем я бросил на опавшие листья. — Кто ещё, Гисборн? — потребовал я ответа. — Ты ведь не один отправился в Святую чтобы убить короля Англии. Ты бы не смог. Ты не настолько умён.

Он не сказал мне, кто ещё участвовал в этом, но я был уверен, что за этим каким-то образом стоит Вейзи. Я сказал ему, что увижу, как его и всех, кто замешан в этом деле, повесят за измену, когда король вернётся, на что Гай напомнил мне, что если король вернётся, он всё равно выиграет, поскольку Мэриан будет его.

Вот тогда ярость, которую я держал под контролем, вышла наружу. Когда Гай наклонился, чтобы поднять брошенное мной кольцо, я ударил его сапогом, заставив его упасть. Мгновение спустя я уже приставил клинок к его горлу и был достаточно взбешен, чтобы пустить его в ход. Маленький Джон и шайка остановили меня.

_«Мы не убиваем»._

_«Он прав. По крайней мере, так ты нас учил»._

_«Мы проливаем кровь…только в самом крайнем случае»._

Два дня назад это было необходимо. Жизнь Ровенны зависела от того, убью ли я рыцаря, который пришёл за ней. Правда, я позволил своему гневу и страху взять верх надо мной, но результат был желаемым. Потому что с тех пор, как Гай ранил Мэриан, когда она была в обличье Ночного Дозорного, моя история изменилась — Робин Гуд начал убивать.

Однако в тот день, о котором я вспоминаю, я решил не убивать. Потому что если бы я убил Гая в тот день, то вполне вероятно, что Джак потеряла бы свою жизнь, а это означало бы не только потерю ценного члена моей банды, к которому я испытывал искреннюю привязанность, но и женщины, которую любил Уилл Скарлетт, женщины, с которой он теперь делит свою жизнь там, в Святой Земле. Если бы я убил Гая в тот день, я мог бы все изменить. И Мэриан была бы жива и мы были бы вместе. Однако, если быть честным с самим собой, я думаю, что из нас двоих Уилл больше заслуживает того, что у него есть.

Я знаю, что должен остановиться; бессмысленно возвращаться к прошлому. И всё же я ловлю себя на том, что продолжаю воссоздавать ту драку с Гаем, переживая каждый её момент, как какую-то восхитительную и… приятную пытку. Только стыд и мысль о том, что банда и Ровенна могут наткнуться на меня, удерживают меня в седле, хотя это и крайне неудобно.

— Не ошибись, — сказал я, отбрасывая свой раскалённый меч, которым я собирался заклеймить лицо Гая. — Всё закончится здесь, предатель. — Я поднял кулаки.

Драка была долгой, и пока мы били друг друга кулаками и ногами, мы обменивались оскорблениями — о войне, о короле, о моем возвращении в Ноттингем. А потом появилась Мэриан вместе с беднягой Мачем, которому я бессердечно велел оставить меня, поскольку он не стал потворствовать тому, что я собирался пытать Гая. Она стояла на вершине склона, рядом с тем местом, где я сейчас нахожусь, и качала головой, глядя на меня, на нас, лежащих на земле, грязных, окровавленных и избитых.

На этом бой закончился. Гай снова был привязан к дереву, а я прислонился к другому дереву, пока Мэриан отчитывала меня за моё поведение.

Я пытался объяснить ей, что Гай пытался убить короля в Святой Земле, но она мне не поверила. Она думала, что драка была из-за меня и её. Может, так оно и было. Но даже когда у нее появились сомнения, поскольку она вспомнила о так называемой заразной болезни Гая, она запретила мне убивать его.

— Конечно, — сказал я. — Он же твой будущий муж.

Мэриан возразила, что согласилась на помолвку по принуждению и что она должна играть и притворяться ради своего отца. Она сказала, что у неё нет возможности просто взять и удрать в лес.

— Выбор есть всегда, каждый наш шаг, каждый поступок это выбор, — ответил я, возвращая ей её же слова.

Что бы я сделал, если бы Гай появился прямо сейчас, здесь, в лесу? Какой выбор? Захотел бы я как и раньше колотить, пинать и избивать его до крови? Ответ должен быть «да». Но я не могу забыть всё, что случилось после Акры: пиратов, тонущее судно, то, как он спас меня, когда я тонул, луг в Сент-Этьене и нашу пьяную ночь в амбаре. Все эти мгновения, ведущие к тому определяющему моменту в тёмном переулке Гавра, когда меня охватило нечестивое желание, и я представил себя лежащим с мужчиной, с Гаем.

Лошадь ржёт, я отпускаю поводья и нащупываю лук. Когда я вижу, что это не Гай едет ко мне, я почти не могу дышать от разочарования.

Ко мне подъезжает Мач. Чувствуя себя так, словно на лбу у меня выгравировано _чувство вины,_ я натягиваю лук через голову и прячу его за спину.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Просто мы ждали тебя целую вечность.

— Ждали, почему? — Где?

— Рядом с лагерем, возле вырезанного Уиллом Дэна Скарлетта. Мы бы поехали дальше, но подумали… то есть я подумал, что мы должны быть все вместе. Но если ты хочешь немного побыть один тогда…

— Нет, всё в порядке, — говорю я. — Я заблудился.

Мач озадаченно смотрит на меня. Я могу понять, почему. Я знаю лес лучше всех.

— После тебя, — говорю я.

Мач разворачивает лошадь, и я следую за ним вверх по склону.

~

— Клянусь, мы закрыли её перед уходом, — Алан кивает в сторону хитро замаскированной двери в наш тайный лагерь. Она широко открыта.

Не сводя глаз с открытой двери, я спешиваюсь. Шайка и Ровенна делают то же самое.

— Хозяин, почему дверь открыта? Как ты думаешь?

— Причин может быть сколько угодно, — отрезаю я. — Мы долго отсутствовали, и людям любопытно. Неудивительно, что они могли искать логово Робин Гуда, особенно если они думали, что там может быть спрятано богатство.

— Кроме шуток, но это мог быть просто ветер или что-то в этом роде.

— Может быть, — говорю я, — но почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь. — Я натягиваю тетиву.

Ровенна стоит рядом со мной с луком в руке.

— Ждите здесь, — говорю я ей и остальным.

Джон и Алан готовят оружие, но не пытаются следовать за мной, когда я крадусь к открытой двери; они знают, что лучше не подвергать сомнению мои решения. Ровенна, однако, решает иначе и следует за ним, шурша сапогами по листьям под ногами.

— Я сказал ждать, — шиплю я.

Она бросает на меня угрюмый взгляд, но остаётся на месте.

Я медленно пробираюсь через открытую дверь в лагерь и оглядываюсь. Всё выглядит точно также, как и было, когда мы оставили это место месяцы назад: горшки Мача, пустые кружки и деревянные плошки, мой потрёпанный пояс, по-прежнему лежащий на земле. Сундук, в котором мы хранили малоценные безделушки, остался нетронутым. Определённо, нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то потревожил наше лесное святилище. Я выдыхаю, поворачиваюсь и жестом приглашаю остальных войти.

Я иду к своей кровати, вспоминая те многие ночи, когда я спал на ней, мечтая о том времени, когда мы с Мэриан будем вместе, как муж и жена. Когда я смотрю на неё сквозь пелену слёз, я понимаю, что моего полосатого одеяла на ней нет. Как нет на месте и одеяла Мача.

Кто-то кашляет. Я вскидываю лук и торопливо натягиваю тетиву. Кашель раздался впереди меня, а не сзади. Здесь кто-то есть.


	26. Глава 25

Он лежит под пропавшими одеялами, моё полосатое натянуто на голову, оставив открытым только небольшую часть лица, покрытого бородой, точно такое же одеяло Мача обёрнуто вокруг его длинных ног.

Я опускаю лук и осторожно подхожу к нему. Он выглядит нездоровым, его лицо бледное, глаза налиты кровью и расфокусированы. Но часть меня по-прежнему не доверяет Гаю Гисборну, несмотря на всё, через что мы прошли, несмотря на то, что я хочу его. Рыцарь в таверне «Путешествие» сказал Алану, что принца Джона нет в Ноттингеме, но, насколько нам известно, это может быть ложь, распространенная самим Джоном. С тех пор как я прогнал Гая в Портсмуте, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы вступить в контакт с новым шерифом и принцем Джоном; если он хотел хоть как-то улучшить свое положение, так что может быть надежнее, чем избавить принца Джона от занозы в заднице, а именно от меня? Под этими одеялами Гай мог держать в руке клинок.

— Посмотрите на этот кошмар, — стонет Мач, без сомнения, думая о том, что ему придётся сделать, чтобы лагерь снова стал безупречно чистым.

— Ничего такого, что приличный костёр не привел бы в порядок, — язвительно замечает Алан. — Или прикосновение женщины.

— Отвали, — говорит Ровенна. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы убирать за вами.

Никто из шайки не попытался последовать за мной в спальню, без сомнения, думая, что я хотел бы побыть один.

Гай снова кашляет, хриплым и влажным кашлем, и я понимаю, как глупо было думать, что он прячет оружие, собираясь вонзить мне его в сердце. Этот человек болен и, судя по его виду, ужасно. Я подозреваю, что у него едва хватает сил вытереть слизь с верхней губы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы справиться не только со мной, но и с остальной шайкой.

— Гай. — Я кладу лук на землю и присаживаюсь перед ним. — Это я. Робин.

Он пристально смотрит мне в лицо, вспышка узнавания озаряет его голубые глаза, расфокусированные после сна, а затем наклоняется вперёд, когда очередной приступ кашля настигает его.

Я протягиваю руку, чтобы стянуть одеяло с его головы, и отшатываюсь, когда его рвёт водянистой слизью на второе, которое покрывает его ноги.

— Робин? — зовёт Джон.

Мгновение спустя занавес, отделяющий нашу спальню от основного лагеря, распахивается.

— Джон, это…

Это не Джон, а Ровенна с охотничьим ножом в руке.

— Всё в порядке, — говорю я ей и поднимая руки в предупреждающем жесте. — Этот человек очень болен. Он не желает нам зла.

Очередной приступ кашля срывает одеяло с головы и плеч Гая. Его тёмные волосы все так же длинны, но, в отличие от того момента, когда я оставил его в Портсмуте, они грязные и спутанные, концы слиплись от предыдущих приступов рвоты. От него сильно пахнет, поскольку он, несомненно, слишком болен, чтобы справить нужду где-нибудь ещё, кроме как под себя. Моё сердце тянется к нему, даже когда я морщу нос от отвращения.

— Он не желает нам зла, так я и поверила! — шипит Ровенна, приближаясь и указывая ножом на Гая. — Я слышала достаточно разговоров в Локсли, чтобы точно знать, кто этот человек. И даже если бы я не узнала его лицо по описаниям жителей деревни, эти чёрные кожаные штаны могут означать только то, что он тот самый отрезающий языки и приносящий страдания ублюдок.

— Он теперь другой человек, — говорю я. — Положи нож.

— Чёрт возьми! — восклицает Алан, подходя к Ровенне сзади. — Похоже, кто-то съел слишком много недожаренных белок.

— Другой человек, — повторяет Ровена. — Мач рассказал мне, Робин. Мач рассказал мне о том, что он делал в Святой Земле. Он пытался убить короля, он убил твою…

— Я знаю, что он сделал, — говорю я, горло сжимается, а сердце трепещет в груди. — Я был там. Но есть вещи, которых ты не знаешь. Гай спас мне жизнь дважды. Он раскаивается в своих преступлениях и сделает всё, чтобы… — Я качаю головой. Я не хочу вести этот разговор, не сейчас, когда Гай, по-видимому серьёзно болен, и вообще никогда, если это будет зависеть от меня. Разговоры о прошлом ничего не изменят. Хотя я никогда не забуду Мэриан, лежащую на выжженном песке, с мечом, торчащим из лифа её белого платья, я также не забуду свои мысли о нём за последнее время и, особенно, самую недавнюю из них: мы вдвоём лежим на лесной подстилке и листьях и совершенно точно не обсуждаем погоду.

— Робин более снисходителен, чем все мы, — говорит Джон, отталкивая Алана в сторону и нежно обнимая своей большой рукой маленькую Ровенну, убеждая её бросить нож. — Будь моя воля, Гисборн уже давно был бы в аду. Но Робин учил нас, что мы не должны убивать, не так, и он прав. Если мы приставим нож к горлу Гисборна, когда он в таком жалком состоянии и не может защищаться, то мы ничем не лучше его.

— Мач, — говорю я. — Принеси мне бурдюк с водой.

— На твоём месте я бы держался от него подальше, — говорит Алан. — Кто знает, какая у него болезнь.

— Мач? — рявкаю я.

— Вода, хорошо, да. — Мач убегает выполнить мой приказ.

Игнорируя предупреждение Алана, я поворачиваюсь к Гаю. — Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, — я осторожно кладу руку на одну из его ног в чулках. — И как давно ты здесь, в таком состоянии?

Гай непонимающе смотрит на меня, а потом говорит: — Локсли?

— Теперь я Робин, помнишь? Мы… — Я собираюсь сказать «друзья», но, по правде говоря, понятия не имею, как Гай видит наши отношения. В последний раз мы сказали друг другу не больше двух слов был на состязании лучников, когда он помог мне сбежать от разгневанного Дюмона и его сородичей; и ещё, конечно, те несколько слов в переулке, когда он положил руку мне на плечо, пристально посмотрел в глаза и спросил: «Могу ли я пойти с тобой?» Его лицо было всего в нескольких дюймах от моего; я чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своих щеках. Все, что требовалось, — это чтобы один из нас наклонился к другому и наши губы соприкоснулись бы. Когда я отрицательно покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова из-за пронзившего меня болезненного желания, Гай поднялся так резко, что едва не потерял равновесие. — Что ж… Спасибо и на этом, — только и пробормотал он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставив меня сидеть на сырой земле, со сломанным луком на коленях и с сердцем в смятении. Мог ли я неправильно истолковать выражение его глаз, пальцы, которые несколько мгновений сжимали моё плечо? Я так не думаю. Он хотел меня, а я хотел его, и вот мы здесь.

— Робин? — хрипло произносит Гай.

— Да, — говорю я, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Держи. — Мач пихает мне в руку бурдюк с водой и быстро отскакивает назад, чтобы не подхватить какую-нибудь болезнь.

Я открываю его и осторожно прижимаю к сухим и потрескавшимся губам Гая. Ему удается сделать небольшой глоток, хотя большая часть воды стекает по его нечёсаной бороде. Он откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, с его губ срывается стон облегчения, прежде чем очередной приступ кашля заставляет его выпрямиться. Его глаза резко распахиваются, слёзы непрерывным потоком текут по щекам. Он сжимает одеяло, прикрывающее его ноги, как будто боится, что я могу стащить его с него.

— Ого, — говорит Алан. — Этот запах чересчур силён даже для моего большого носа.

— Убирайся к чёрту! — кричу я в ярости. — Этот человек очень болен, возможно, умирает. Просто…уходи.

Я поворачиваюсь к Джону. — Нам нужна Матильда.

— Нет, — Джон упрямо скрещивает руки.

— Мы не можем оставить его в таком состоянии. Ему нужна помощь. Если бы Джак по-прежнему была с нами, всё было бы по-другому, но её нет.

— Да, её нет, — говорит Джон. — Она в Святой Земле, с Уиллом. И я не говорю, что это плохо, но если бы не он, — он тычет пальцем в Гая, — они оба всё ещё были бы здесь, с нами. Зубы Господни, Робин, вероятно, это он сказал принцу Джону, что мы в Локсли. Не говори мне, что он послал всех этих рыцарей только за одной маленькой леди.

— Не будь так уверен, — бормочет Ровенна.

— Ты сам это говорил, — продолжает Джон, игнорируя замечание Ровенны. — Как могли слухи о нашем возвращении так быстро распространиться? Ну, вот и ответ. — Он снова скрещивает руки на груди, возможно, чтобы не дать им задушить Гая.

— Принца Джона нет в Ноттингеме, — парирую я. — А Гай, судя по его виду, здесь уже несколько дней. Теперь я прошу тебя привести Матильду; но так как я не верю, что ты будешь торопиться, то это придётся сделать Мачу.

— Мне? — спрашивает Мач. — Но почему мне?

Я не виню его за то, что он не хочет покидать безопасный лесной лагерь после нашей стычки с рыцарями в Локсли, но я не готов оставить Гая на милость шайки, чтобы пойти самому, и я не полностью доверяю Алану, что он по дороге не отвлечётся на каких-нибудь очаровательных и… сговорчивых монахинь.

— Потому что ты… — Я прикусываю язык, вспоминая, что Мач уже много лет свободный человек.

— Потому что я — _кто_? — спрашивает Мач, упирая руки в бока. — Твой слуга? Твой раб? Твой повар и мойщик спины? Твой…

— Мой друг, — говорю я. — Ты мой друг.

— Ах да, извини. — Мач смотрит на Гая. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто тихо скатить его в канаву или что-нибудь в этом роде? Может быть, так будет лучше для всех нас. И почти наверняка для него будет лучше, если Маленький Джон не будет иметь к этому какое-то отношение.

— Возьми мою лошадь, — говорю я ему, как будто он ничего не произносил. — Это самая быстрая из всех наших лошадей. И, Мач…

— Что?

— Не говори Матильде, кто заболел. Иначе она может и не прийти. И посмотри, не сможешь ли ты принести какую-нибудь запасную одежду. Возможно, у Матильды сохранились вещи её покойного мужа, я припоминаю, что он был одного роста с Гаем.

— Не говорить Матильде. Одежда, — бормочет Мач.

— И поторопись, — говорю я ему.

Джон хмурится, когда Мач отодвигает занавесь и направляется к привязанным лошадям.

— Если бы Мэриан была здесь, — говорю я, глядя Джону в глаза так умоляюще, как только осмеливаюсь, — она сделала бы то же самое.

Джон опускает скрещенные руки и кивает, потому что ради Мэриан он простит мне всё. — Пойдем, девочка, — говорит он, похлопывая по охотничьему ножу, который засунул за свой пояс, и обхватывая пальцами плечо Ровенны. — Теперь, когда Мач уехал, нам придётся отправиться на охоту, чтобы было что приготовить на ужин.

— А что насчёт него? — спрашивает Ровена, глядя на Гая. — Что если он попытается причинить вред Робину?

— Сейчас он и мухи не обидит, а Робин большой мальчик, он сам о себе позаботится. Давай, пойдём.

Джон и Ровенна уходят, и я остаюсь наедине с Гаем. Теперь у меня есть шанс. Я могу сказать Гаю, что был не прав, прогнав его, что это не имеет никакого отношения к Мэриан, а всё дело во мне.

— Гай, — шепчу я, зная, что Алан может быть в пределах слышимости. Я касаюсь его укутанной одеялом ноги и легонько встряхиваю. Он стонет и открывает глаза.

— Ещё воды? — спрашиваю я. — Эля?

Гай кивает; я не уверен, на что именно он соглашается. Я протягиваю ему бурдюк с водой, и он отрицательно качает головой. У Алана был эль. Я выхожу наружу. Алана нигде не видно, но бурдюк с элем есть.

Эль, по-видимому, немного взбадривает Гая. После нескольких глотков он говорит: — Я не ходил к принцу Джону. Я даже не поехал в Ноттингем. Я пришёл сюда, прямо сюда.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашиваю я. — А почему не Локсли? Ты должен был знать, что именно туда мы отправимся в первую очередь.

— Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь, чтобы я был там, особенно после того, как ты велел мне убираться. У меня была глупая идея, что я смогу найти ваш лагерь и жить в нём.

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь лес.

— Сейчас это действительно так. — Гай, испытывая явное неудобство и неловкость шевелит ногами, глядя на свои грязные кожаные штаны.

— Что с тобой?.. Что случилось?

— Ягоды, — перебивает Гай. — Не стоило их трогать, но мечом не убьёшь ни оленя, ни кролика, а я никудышный лучник.

— Если ты останешься со мной, — говорю я, осмеливаясь придвинуться ближе, так, что моё колено слегка касается одной из его ступней, — я смогу сделать так, что ты станешь одним из лучших.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гай, и благодарная улыбка украшает его воспалённые губы. — Хотя сначала мне придётся остаться на этой земле, поскольку прямо сейчас смерть грозит мне пальцем.

— Чепуха. Ты только съел что-то, что не пошло тебе не впрок. Матильда всё поправит, вот увидишь.

— Эта ведьма с удовольствием накормит меня этими же ягодами, — говорит Гай. — Помнится, когда мы виделись в последний раз, я стоял на берегу пруда Локсли, считая вслух, а она была привязана к позорному стулу.

Гай прав. Матильда с гораздо большей вероятностью плюнет в него, чем исцелит.

— Матильда сделает то, что я скажу.

— Думаю, ты поймёшь, — говорит Гай, — что она не из твоей шайки.

— Она мне не откажет. _«Но откажешь ли ты мне, если, нет, когда ты поправишься, я открою тебе свои чувства?»_

— Да, ни одна женщина не откажет тебе, не так ли? — говорит Гай с некоторой горечью. Он вздрагивает и обхватывает руками живот, когда его охватывает новый приступ мучительной боли.

Я отступаю в сторону. Он будет унижен, когда Матильда найдёт его в таком жалком состоянии, но мое воображение, рисующее то, как я возлежу с ним, не включает в себя снятие испачканных кожаных штанов и его мытьё.

~

День клонится к вечеру. Ясные голубые небеса становятся сланцево-серыми, а в воздухе висит тоскливая морось.

Алан, не обращая внимания на погоду, привалился к стволу большого дуба и, закрыв глаза, по-видимому, спит. Джон и Ровенна всё ещё где-то в лесу, ищут ужин. Я прислушиваюсь. Кроме обычных лесных звуков, всё тихо. Коттедж Матильды находится в дальнем конце Шервуда, ближе к Неттлстоуну. Пройдёт ещё некоторое время, прежде чем Мач доберётся до него, а потом вернётся назад вместе с ней.

Я возвращаюсь обратно в нашу спальню. Я много раз участвовал в кровавых битвах, видел, как из людей выпадают кишки и внутренности; видел повешенных людей, брыкающихся, со стекающей по ногам мочой; я глотал собственную желчь, в то время как люди вокруг горели и кричали. И смогу справиться с грязной одеждой и некоторой неловкостью и смущением, как его, так и моим.

Гай лежит, натянув полосатое одеяло так, что видна только верхняя половина головы. Его глаза закрыты. Он спит. Я виновато крадусь прочь, беззвучно благодаря Бога за то, что он дал мне отсрочку. Матильда повидала на своем веку немало больных и справится с его жалким состоянием в своей обычной спокойной манере. Это если она придёт и если, конечно, Мач не выболтает, с кем ей придется иметь дело.

Поскольку мне нечего делать, только ждать, я стараюсь быть полезным, собираю и мою, и остальные пустые деревянные кружки, соскребаю почерневшие остатки еды с горшков Мача и вынимаю листья, ветки и прочий мусор, плавающий на поверхности в бочке с водой.

Когда я не могу найти себе другого занятия, а тревожное ожидание гложет меня слишком сильно, чтобы думать о том, чтобы пострелять или сделать новые стрелы, я просто принимаюсь расхаживать туда сюда.

~

— Где же он? — слышу я вопрос Матильды.

— Лежит, стонет и охает, — отвечает Алан. — И я бы на твоём месте зажал себе нос, там совсем не розовый сад.

— Нет, болван, — говорит Матильда. — Я имел в виду Робина. Где же мой дорогой?

— Здесь, — говорю я, обходя привязанных лошадей и направляясь к ней.

— Ах, Робин, бедняга, — говорит она, бросая свою набитую кожаную суму и прижимаясь ко мне. Она обнимает меня, а потом отстраняет на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю. Ты же ничего не ешь. Я не удивлена. — Она печально качает головой из стороны в сторону. — Бедная девочка.

— Матильда?

— Я знаю, что случилось, — говорит она, и её добрые карие глаза блестят от слез. — По дороге сюда Мач мне всё многое рассказал. — Она потирает свой зад, не обращая внимания на то, что мы за ней наблюдаем. — Он не смог бы ехать плавно, даже если бы его коня были крылья, — говорит она, кивая головой.

— Робин велел поторопиться, — надулся Мач. — Так я и сделал.

— Но ведь он не сказал, что нужно сместить мне все внутренние органы, не так ли?

Мач открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Матильда уже переключает своё внимание на меня.

— Не могу поверить, что больше не увижу эту милую девушку, — говорит она. — Она, без сомнений, была хорошим человеком. Но мы не должны грустить и плакать, когда есть больной человек, которого нужно посмотреть. — Она подбирает с земли свою суму и длинные юбки.

— Я надеюсь, что тот кого нужно лечить — это не Маленький Джон, потому что мне понадобятся веревки и блоки, чтобы перевернуть его, не говоря уже о ведре лекарств…

— Это Гисборн, — перебиваю я.

— Я услышала правильно? — Матильда останавливается. — Мач говорил о том, что у тебя здесь кто-то заболел, хотя никакими уговорами не удалось вытянуть из него кто это, но никогда в жизни я не могла подумать, что ты имеешь в виду этого подонка. Я бы не стала пачкать ни свою обувь, ни стены моего дома об этого грязного убийцу. — Уперев руки в бока, она смачно плюётся.

— Он очень болен, Матильда.

— Он должен быть очень мёртв, — говорит она, делая колющее движение кулаком. — О чем ты только думаешь, Робин, ухаживая за ним, когда твоя возлюбленная лежит?..

— Пожалуйста, — говорю я. — Не надо.

— О, прости, дорогой. — Она хватает обе мои руки, притягивает их к своей большой груди. — Я и мой язык без костей. Но скажи мне, почему ты хочешь помочь ему после всего того, что он сделал?

— Многое произошло со времён Святой Земли. Гай спас мне жизнь, когда пираты напали на нашу лодку, и он снова спас мне жизнь, когда я упал за борт. Если бы не он, я бы сейчас лежал на дне моря.

— Два добрых дела не исправят одно преступление, по крайней мере то, что он совершил по отношению к тебе.

— Он заслуживает этой возможности, — говорю я. — Возможности искупить свою вину, доказать, что Мэриан была права, когда говорила, что в нём есть что-то хорошее.

— Он заслуживает раскаленной кочерги в зад, — говорит Матильда, старательно изображая, как пихает что-то горячее и ужасное туда, куда не светит солнце. — А искать в нём что-нибудь хорошее — все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена.

— Я не собираюсь рисковать тем, что он может умереть, — говорю я. — А если ты не будешь его лечить, тогда мне придётся выкопать мешок с монетами и привести к нему Блайта…

— Лучшего друга могильщиков и приятеля опарышей! Ни черта подобного! — Матильда снова подбирает юбки. — Блайт наверняка угробит вас всех своими отвратительными зельями и скользкими пиявками. А если он этого не сделает и случайно спасёт этот дымящийся кусок лошадиного дерьма, тогда люди могут услышать, как Блайт провозглашает, что он чудотворец. — Она шагает в нашу спальню. Я улыбаюсь. Никакие мольбы, похоже, не заставили бы её передумать и не оставить Гая на произвол судьбы, но упоминание о Блайте, её враге в мире медицины, делает своё дело. Я на это и рассчитывал.

~

Судя по сердитому ворчанию и витиеватым ругательствам Гая, Матильда несомненно получает огромное удовольствие, видя, как человек, которого она хотела бы затолкать в котёл с горячим маслом, превратился в беспомощный кусок костей и плоти, когда она щупает, переворачивает и унижает его на пределе выносливости. Если — и дай Бог, чтобы это случилось, — Гай выздоровеет, мне придется сделать всё возможное, чтобы он никогда больше не встретился с Матильдой, тем более с мечом в руке.

— Ещё воды, — кричит Матильда, высовывая раскрасневшееся лицо из-за занавески.

— Мач, — говорю я.

— Что?

— Воды.

— Воды, хорошо. — Он подхватывает пустую плошку, которую Матильда поставила на землю, и направляется к бочке с водой. Я улавливаю слова: — Принеси это, сделай то, сделай это. — В минуты переживаний я, по-видимому, забываю, что Мач больше не является моим слугой. На самом деле, если честно, это происходит очень часто.

Мач ставит плошку у моих ног, выплёскивая воду на мои сапоги. — Джон и Ровенна вернулись, — говорит он без всякой необходимости. — Очевидно, ужин буду готовить я, так что, если захочешь ещё воды, тебе придётся принести её самому или попросить кого-нибудь другого. — Не дожидаясь моего ответа, он уходит прочь.

— Это тебя научит, — усмехается Матильда. Она берёт плошку с водой, намеренно выплёскивая приличное количество воды на мои сапоги, и проходит через занавеску. Я жду снаружи. Через несколько ударов сердца я слышу визг, за которым следует: — Волосатые яйца Бога, женщина. Прикоснись ко мне ещё раз, и ты умрёшь. — Матильда появляется из-за занавески, её лицо и волосы мокрые.

— Как Гай? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. — Ты знаешь, что с ним?

— Ничего такого, что не исправит потрошение, — ворчит Матильда, вытирая лицо рукой.

— Я уверен, что ты это заслужила, — говорю я.

Матильда кивает, соглашаясь с этим, и говорит, — Насколько я могу судить, он подхватил простуду, которая дошла до его груди. Что касается желудочных колик — он съел какие-то ягоды, какие, не знаю; его представления о растениях не лучше, чем его умение одеваться. Я дала ему смесь полыни, мяты и бальзама. Приступ должен ослабеть через день или два. Но тем не менее, будь осторожен, не пей и не ешь из тех же сосудов, что и он. О, и я бы на твоём месте сожгла его кожаные штаны. Я выбросила их на оленью тропу, которая ведёт к вашему отхожему нужнику.

— Откуда ты знаешь, к чему она ведёт?

— У меня есть нос, Робин, хотя я очень жалела об этом, когда была с твоим обосравшимся приятелем.

— Спасибо, — говорю я. — За то, что приехала, и за помощь ему. И ради Бога, пожалуйста, не называй его так, когда в следующий раз увидишь, или обмоченное нижнее бельё будет наименьшей из твоих забот.

— Это ты должна волноваться, дорогой. Ни один человек не меняется за одну ночь. Ты уверен, что хочешь рисковать, имея его рядом? Я могла бы легко подсыпать что-нибудь в лекарство, которое я приготовила для него.

— Матильда, ты намекаешь?..

Она кивает, её глаза блестят, на лице появляется злая усмешка. — Всего каплю-другую, и всё. Быстро и безболезненно. Обещаю, он ничего не почувствует. Это всё равно что заснуть.

— Нет.

— Но…

— Нет!

Матильда пожимает плечами. — Как хочешь. Если ты передумаешь, ты знаешь, где я. А теперь, — говорит она, одобрительно шмыгая носом, — мне кажется, Мач что-то говорил об ужине.


	27. Глава 26

Матильда отбрасывает спутанные пряди мокрых волос на плечи, подхватывает тяжёлые юбки и шагает к нашему столу; в данном случае это обрубленные пни и пара поваленных стволов.

Я остаюсь на месте, раздумывая, стоит ли рискнуть и поговорить с Гаем, когда остальные находятся так близко, может, меня тоже обольют водой или, что ещё хуже, плеснут ей в лицо, как только я скажу то, что у меня на уме.

Сердце бешено колотится, во рту всё пересохло и я откидываю занавесь.

— Робин, — зовёт Матильда.

Я останавливаюсь, одной ногой уже переступив порог нашей спальни.

— Иди поешь, парень. — Она машет мне куском мяса, с которого капает жир. — На этой ноге больше мяса, чем на твоей, и это после того, как я обгрызла её почти до костей.

— Я хотел узнать, не хочет ли Гай чего-нибудь поесть, — говорю я.

— Я бы его пока не кормила, — говорит Матильда. — Ну, если ты хочешь хорошенько выспаться сегодня ночью. — Она похлопывает по месту рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, пока Мач всё не съел.

Я сомневаюсь, что смогу есть, когда мой желудок как будто скручен в узел, но у Матильды решительное выражение лица, которое я очень хорошо знаю. Даже если мне удастся перемолвиться парой слов с Гаем, скорее всего она пойдёт за мной, присядет рядом и попытается засунуть мне в рот ложку.

Я неохотно опускаю занавесь.

Когда я усаживаюсь, Мач протягивает мне деревянную плошку: — Это не белка, ясно? — Я просто киваю, слишком взволнованный, чтобы придумать остроумный ответ.

— Эля? — спрашивает Алан, протягивая мне деревянную кружку.

— Спасибо. — Я откусываю кусочек мяса, а затем откладываю его в сторону, в пользу напитка.

Из-за занавески доносится приглушенный стон. Матильда кладёт руку мне на бедро. — С ним всё будет в порядке, — мрачно говорит она. — Я могу испытывать отвращение и ненавидеть этот никчёмный кусок дерьма, но больной человек есть больной человек, и я не стану рисковать своей репутацией лучшего целителя в Ноттингемшире, если он умрёт у меня на руках.

Она протягивает свою плошку за новой порцией. Нахмурившись, Мач шлёпает на неё ещё один кусок мяса. — Но то, что я сказала раньше, я говорила всерьёз Робин, — продолжает она. — Тебе следует хорошенько подумать, стоит ли доверять Гисборну. Сейчас он слаб, как вода, но когда поправится, кто знает, что с ним может случиться. В последнее время в Ноттингеме было очень тихо, потому что новый шериф нездоров — ха! Блайт лечит его, так что он недолго пробудет в этом мире — а этот напыщенный придурок, принц Джон, прячется. Но мои воды говорят мне, что что-то назревает, и что бы это ни было, это нехорошо. Гисборн, может быть, и исправился с тех пор, как отнял у этой земли твою милую леди, но это не значит, что он готов связать свою судьбу с вами, с грязным отребьем и стать вне закона. Власть и деньги, вот что нужно принцу, и я не могу поверить, что будучи без гроша в кармане и безземельным, Гисборн не погонится за этим. Он не похож на человека, который был бы счастлив провести полжизни, избегая поимки, а вторую половину — воняющим как кошачья задница.

— Божьи сиськи! — ухмыляется Алан. — Ты называешь нас вонючими?

— Поверь мне, парень. Между кожаными штанами и вами сейчас не такая уж большая разница. Вы все пахнете так, как будто вы…

— Путешествовали месяцами, — перебиваю я.

Матильда делает мне одолжение, изображая раскаяние.

— Мы бы пахли розами, если бы у нас была возможность остаться в Локсли, — говорит Мач.

— Почему? Что случилось в Локсли? — спрашивает Матильда.

— Боюсь, это я виновата, что нам пришлось уехать, — отвечает Ровенна.

Матильда оценивающе смотрит на хрупкую девушку с мальчишескими волосами и в мужской одежде. Она бросает взгляд на меня, потом снова на Ровенну. Я почти слышу, как в её голове стучат и жужжат шестерёнки сватовства. _Слишком поздно,_ думаю я. Меньше чем за несколько дней мы встретились, соединились и расстались, или, по крайней мере, я сделал это; я не знаю, что Ровенна чувствует ко мне. Наверное, сейчас она по-прежнему переживает из-за того, что я по ошибке назвал её Мэриан. Если бы она только знала, какие грешные мысли проносились у меня в голове, когда мы лежали на одежде Гая, переплетя ноги, а мой член был погружен в неё, она бы замахнулась своим охотничьим ножом на меня, а не на Гая.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты во всем виновата, дорогая, — говорит Матильда. — Второе имя Робина — беда, он с детства прятался под столами и заглядывал девочкам под юбки.

Решив сменить тему разговора, чтобы Ровенна не сказала чего-нибудь неуместного, я говорю: — Я не верю, что Гай предаст нас. — (Не после всего того, что мы пережили вместе с ним за последнее время).

— Обещание денег может вскружить голову слабому мужчине так же легко, как вид сокровенных женских прелестей и умелая женская ручка могут расшевелить его мужское достоинство, — говорит Матильда.

Я замечаю, что Джон и Мач пристально смотрят на Алана.

— Ради бога, — говорит Алан. — Вы никогда не дадите мне забыть об этом?

— Нет, — говорит Мач. — Не дадим.

Алан откладывает еду.

— Какие новости о Розе и твоей внучке Элис? — спрашиваю я, отмахиваясь от Алана.

— Она заставляет меня сбиваться с ног, — говорит Матильда со счастливой улыбкой.

Она подробно рассказывает нам о первых шагах Элис, о первых зубах, да в принципе обо всём, что случилось с ней первый раз. Я позволил большинству её слов омывать меня, думая вместо этого о том, что я мог бы сказать Гаю, как только у меня появится возможность поговорить с ним; в конце концов, вряд ли я смогу вставить это в разговор о погоде. _Эй, Гай, я думаю, что эти тёмные тучи на небе означают, что будет дождь. Да, и кстати, не могли бы мы поскорее раздеться, потому что мне надоело думать о тебе и пользоваться при этом своей рукой!_

— Робин? С тобой всё в порядке? — Мач стоит надо мной, и я вдруг понимаю, что мой ужин больше не лежит у меня на коленях.

— Что? Да, извини. Я в порядке. Просто устал.

— Тебе пора спать, — говорит он.

Я поднимаю свой упавшую плошку и смотрю на паука, бегающего вокруг жирного мяса, лежащего на земле. Когда я наблюдаю за его энергичными движениями, вспыхивает воспоминание.

Я сидел в тесной каюте, страдая от похмелья и боли, и смотрела, как паук пробирается через рваную соломенную циновку, отделяющую койку Мача от моей. Даже сейчас, после всех наших странствий, я по-прежнему помню, как скрипели брёвна судна, когда оно отчаливало от гавани и направлялось в море. Я также до сих пор помню смущающие звуки, доносившиеся из соседней каюты, всхлипы и стоны, которые закончились хриплым восклицанием и гортанным рыком, не оставившим у меня никаких сомнений в том, чем занимались эти двое. В то время это вызывало у меня отвращение; я думал, что это не более чем плотская похоть, проделки дьявола. А теперь посмотрите на меня, страстно желающего Гисборна. Разве это не делает меня таким же, как они?

Ровенна говорит что-то о том, кто где спит, и я возвращаюсь в настоящее.

— Я переночую здесь у вас, если ты не против, Робин, — говорит Матильда, указывая на ночное небо.

— Конечно, — говорю я, вставая. — Мач, помоги дамам с постелью, пожалуйста.

По-прежнему деловито грызя кусок хрящеватого на вид мяса, Мач ведёт Ровену и Матильду в дальний конец лагеря, где для Джак, когда она была с нами, была устроена отгороженная занавесью «женская часть лагеря».

— Ну, — говорит Алан. — Не знаю, как вы, но я собираюсь лечь здесь, у костра. Я не хочу провести ночь рядом с господином Ягодные Штаны.

Джон желает всем спокойной и неторопливо уходит, безразличный к тому, где он будет спать. Алан приносит свою подстилку и плюхается рядом с огнём, предварительно убедившись, что у него есть щедрый запас эля. Я думаю, что было бы неплохо выпить ещё немного самому; если повезет, я вырублюсь и проведу ночь в мёртвом для мира сне без сновидений, но быстро отбрасываю эту мысль: одного плохо чувствующего себя человека в лагере, вероятно, вполне достаточно.

Женщины устроились, Мач зажигает маленькую свечку, слабо освещающую пространство вокруг, снимает пояс и сапоги и падает в постель. Через несколько ударов сердца он уже слегка похрапывает, подтянув колени к груди.

Гай спит в моей постели. При свете свечи я могу разглядеть его лицо, частично скрытое длинными волосами. Я приседаю на корточки возле его кровати и наклоняюсь ближе, беспокоясь, что Матильда могла проигнорировать мой приказ и всё-таки подсыпать что-то в его лекарство. Но она не сделала этого. Гай дышит ровно, хотя и несколько хрипло.

Верхняя половина его тела не покрыта одеялом, и я вижу, что он одет в простую шерстяную тунику, несомненно, ту самую, которую привезла с собой Матильда. Я думаю о его кожаных штанах, грязных и заброшенных в лес. Утром я отнесу их к реке и постираю для него. Я, как никто другой, был бы рад видеть его в чем-то другом, кроме этих чёрных кожаных штанов, напоминающих о том времени, когда он был помощником Вейзи, и всё же я знаю, что он будет благодарен, если они вернутся к нему.

Осторожно, дрожащей рукой я убираю длинные пряди волос с его лица и перекидываю их через плечо. Он не просыпается.

 _Я мог бы его поцеловать,_ думаю я. Я мог бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас и ускользнуть в тень, прежде чем он полностью проснётся, а затем смотреть, как он касается губ, а его глаза расширяются от осознания того, что Робин Локсли, граф Хантингдон, желает человека, которого ненавидит с тех пор, как себя помнит.

Мой желудок урчит в знак протеста против слишком большого количества жидкости и слишком малого количества пищи. Я отступаю назад, с колотящимся в груди сердцем.

Кровать Уилла не так удобна, как моя, а одеяло тоньше и грубее, но сойдет, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Гай не поправится и мы не разберемся, кто и где будет спать.

Вдалеке ухает сова, и ей отвечает другая. Деревья шелестят и поскрипывают на лёгком ветру. Еле слышная поступь какого-то лесного существа приближается, а затем исчезает.

Лес спит своим тихим ночным сном, а я лежу в постели бодрствующий и мечтающий о Гае.

 _Завтра,_ думаю я. _Я скажу ему завтра._


End file.
